Un Sayajin y un Angel
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: esta historia tiene lugar en medio de la terrorifica pelean entre el poderoso androide cell y el joven guerrero gohan, mientras el choque de sus poderes creaba una anomalia extraña dos puertas dimensionales, aparecieron a espaldas de los dos absorviendolos luego de que sus dos super ataques desaparecieran el campo de batalla, averiguen que le depara este nuevo mundo a gohan.
1. Chapter 1

Repito dragon ball z ni naruto me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo3: brolly vs haku.

Pasados unos minutos del primer encuentro con zabusa, el grupo de kakashi, tasuna y brolly se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la aldea de la olas para terminar su misión no sin antes hacer algunas preguntas a brolly, preguntas que fueron hecha por kakashi "kakashi: bueno primero que nada brolly, porque tomaste esa apariencia en cuando peleas con zabusa." Le pregunto kakashi "brolly: eso es una transformación solo yo puedo hacer es la del súper sayajin restringido." Dijo brolly de una manera tranquila pero seria "kakashi: ese es todo el poder que me equivoco." Dijo kakashi a brolly "brolly: Pues la verdad eso solo fue la punta del iceberg cuando llegue el momento y tenga más confianza con ustedes les mostrare mis poderes pero, solo los usare en caso de que no haya más opción." Dijo brolly calmado ninguno de los tres genin escucho la conversación de brolly y kakashi "naruto: que creen que están hablando esos dos ahora." Dijo naruto "sasuke: lo que estén hablando no es asunto nuestro, tengo el presentimiento que cuando llegue el momento nos dirán." dijo sasuke de una forma muy relaja más de lo normal, "sakura: creo que lo subestime al decirle que no era fuerte, porque la verdad la fuerza de ese chico es bestial una persona normal jamás alcanzaría una fuerza tan monstruosa como esa." Se decía sakura así misma.

Luego de una larga pero muy larga caminata, brolly y el equipo de kakashi consiguieron llegar a la aldea de las olas sin ningún otro percance, tasuna los invito a quedarse en su casa el tiempo que necesitaran para descansar cuando decidieran regresar a konoha, luego de la cena kakashi les dijo a naruto, sasuke y sakura que mañana temprano les enseñaría un truco nuevo.

Con eso dicho el grupo de genin fueron a sus respectivos cuartos asignados, no sin antes cierta kunoishi le pidiera disculpas a brolly por lo que le dijo dos noches atrás, la kunoishi busco múltiples maneras de acercarse a brolly pero, este solo se alejaba no queriendo saber nada de sakura.

En la mañana los tres genin y brolly estaban en el bosque, brolly decidió separarse del grupo de genin a sentar apoyándose de espaldas en un árbol cuando apareció kakashi "kakashi: bien ya que estamos todos aquí les diré lo que van a hacer, y eso es subir un árbol." Dijo kakashi "naruto: es enserio nos hace levantarnos temprano solo, para subir un jodido árbol." Dijo naruto enojado "sasuke: por esta vez concuerdo con el perdedor, porque subiéremos un árbol." Dio sasuke "kakashi: no me dejaron terminar, van a subir un árbol pero sin usar sus manos, a lo que me refiero es que van a concentrar, chacra en la planta de sus pies para subir el árbol de esta manera." Decía kakashi mientras concentraba en sus pies y comenzaba a caminar en dirección del árbol puso primero un pie y después el otro y comenzó a subir hasta la rama más baja del árbol, "brolly: baya aquí no usan el ki, pero usan chacra que en algún caso vendría siendo lo mismo, solo que más complejo que usar ki." Dijo brolly para si mismo, "kakashi: brolly pero antes de que estos chicos empiecen a subir arboles dinos una cosa si tu no utilizas chacra que utilizas entonces." Pregunto kakashi "brolly: yo uso el ki." Dijo brolly "sakura: pero el ki dejo de usarse porque era obsoleto ya que era una energía que no podíamos utilizar." Dijo sakura "brolly: como les explico todos pueden usar el ki o chacra como le llaman ustedes, ya que el ki y el chacra son la energía espiritual o simplemente energía de un ser vivo, pero el ki no es difícil de usar sabiendo entrenarlo bien." Explicaba brolly "naruto: a ver muéstranos es ki del que hablas entonces." Reto naruto brolly se puso de pie y en su mano creo una esfera de energía verde "brolly: esto que tengo en mi mano, no es chacra es mi ki que puedo aumentar de golpe en un pelea para que mis ataques sean mas contundentes o disminuirlo en un grado, que no pueda sentir esa habilidad es útil para las misiones que requieren del sigilo." Decía brolly "sasuke: que tan fuerte es esa bola de energía por que no la arrojas a uno de esos árboles." Decía sasuke retando a brolly este lanzo la bola de energía a uno de los árboles que se encontraban en el cuándo colisiono con el árbol no solo el árbol que fue atacado, sufrió el daño sino miles de árboles más que estaban hay hace unos momentos y se volvieron cenizas rápidamente "brolly: alguna otra cosa que quiera que haga, a y una cosa mas si no me concentro bien al momento de lanzar un ataque, puedo ocasionar un cataclismo enorme que no quiero volver a provocar." Decía brolly.

Con todo eso pasaron las horas y los genin seguían trepando árboles, menos sakura que lo logro a la primera y brolly pues no tenía interés en hacer eso y se fueron a cuidar a constructor de puentes tasuna y a ayudarlo, en lo que pudieran.

Ya estando en el puente, brolly ayudaba a levantar cientos de miles de kilogramos de vigas de metal como si estuviera levantando una varita de madera "brolly: donde quiere que dejes estas vigas." Le pregunto brolly a tasuna "tasuna: déjalas hay están bien tomate un descanso, de esto ya nos acortaste bastante tiempo trasladando las vigas ahora, podremos terminar el puente mas rápido." Le dijo tasuna el sayajin le tomó la palabra y se fue a apoyar a la baranda del puente, apoyándose de espaldas para vigilarlo todo, en eso llego una persona no tan deseada para brolly "brolly: baya sí que sabes cómo quitarle la felicidad a las personas o no sakura." Le decía brolly a sakura, no dio marcha atrás y decidió hablar "sakura: se que me odias y todo pero solo quiero pedirte que me disculpes por lo que te dije anteriormente." Decía sakura "brolly: si te perdono me dejaras tranquilo de una vez." Le dijo brolly "sakura: si." Dijo sakura "brolly: bien te perdono ahora si ya déjame en paz nada va a cambiar porque te perdone, hasta que yo no vea que eres capas de hacer una misión cambiare la opinión que tengo de ti sigo pensando, que eres fastidiosa, creyéndote la madura del grupo pero no lo eres no eres madura en lo absoluto, una chica que fuera madura de verdad dejaría de perseguir a un chico después del primer rechazo, eres muy inmadura en ese aspecto." Le recalcaba brolly "sakura: que te hace ser tan maduro estoy seguro de que nunca has hecho una misión y mucho menos estado al borde de la muerte, casi nos matan unos asesinos, como puedes ser tan calmado en ese aspecto." Le dijo sakura "brolly: se ve que solo te dejas llevar por la parte externa de las personas y de su pasado o de cómo fue su vida anteriormente dices que tu vida es difícil no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue la mía, mi propio padre intento usarme como un arma para conquistar infinidades imperios, pero ya tenía suficiente y no iba a tolerar a mi padre más así que lo mate con mis propias manos y me libere de su manipulación, esa es una vida difícil de verdad no la tuya que babeas por un chico que te rechaza hasta el cansancio, eso no es tener una vida difícil eso es ser la persona más patética del mundo, tendré por mucho tiempo este concepto que tengo de ti hasta que no hagas nada para cambiar mi modo de pensar de ti, seguirás siendo una persona indecisa de si misma ahora si déjame en paz." Dijo brolly con esa mira gélida que le da a sus enemigos, haciendo estremecer a sakura dándole un gran pinchazo de terror.

En ese momento había llegado kakashi y sasuke logrando escuchar todo lo que dijo brolly, solo para que en un momento una gran capa de niebla cubriera el puente "kakashi: sakura, sasuke y brolly protejan a tasuna tengo el presentimiento de que habrá un segundo asalto contra zabusa." Dijo kakashi mirando todos "brolly: parece que fui muy blando con ese tipo al dejarlo con vida, pero quiero ver de qué es capaz es el sensei de estos ninjas no he visto sus habilidades aun, así que sería divertido y si las muestra yo les mostrare mi poder." Dijo brolly "kakashi: tenemos un trato muchacho pero tu tendrás que pelear con el que acompaña a zabusa." Dijo kakashi "brolly: va lo más probable es que sea un debilucho como todos los demás a los que derrote cuando me topé con ustedes, pero esta bien." Dijo brolly en ese momento la figura de zabusa apareció entre la niebla y una mucho con una máscara, en ese momento brolly desapareció y apareció frente a los dos recién llegados "zabusa: maldito enano esta vez, acabare contigo." Dijo zabusa "brolly: tranquilo insecto no soy tu oponente voy a aplastar al otro insecto que trajiste contigo." Con eso dicho brolly golpea al chico que estaba junto a zabusa enviándolo a volar lejos y brolly lo siguió, y kakashi se llevó a zabusa mas adentro en el puente.

En la pelea de haku y brolly este le lanzaba muchas agujas a brolly pero este las evadía fácilmente, usando su velocidad para asestarle un golpe en el abdomen a haku "haku: este chico tiene una fuerza brutal, tendrá que usar eso jutsu." Dijo haku haciendo una combinación de manos "brolly: que demonios esta haciendo." Se preguntó brolly "haku: estilo de hielo espejos demoniacos cristal de hielo." Fue lo único que dijo haku cuando apareció un domo hecho de espejos hecho de hielo "brolly: interesante un prisión de hielo, veremos cuanto te dura el gusto, raaaaa." Rugió brolly haciendo temblar todo, mientras el suelo comenzaba a resquebrajarse y a salir rocas volando por todos lados, por el poder que brolly estaba expulsando "haku: este sujeto es irreal nadie tiene semejante poder." Decía haku.

Afuera de la prisión de hielo estaban sintiendo los temblores por el poder de brolly "sasuke: que rayos esto irreal esta generando mas poder que antes." Decía sasuke petrificado donde se encontraban.

Dentro del domo un todos los espejos brillaban por el aura dorada de brolly, mientras bajo sus pies había un gran cráter "haku: qué pero porque sufrió ese cambio." Dijo haku "brolly: bueno quieres comenzar jejeje." Dijo brolly que ahora su cabello estaba rígido pero de color azul, igual que la vez anterior su masa muscular había aumentado, sin mencionar que se hizo un poco mas alto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos brolly golpeo uno de los espejos rompiéndolo saliendo de la prisión de hielo, pero de los fragmentos del espejo haku lanzo muchas agujas sembon dándole directamente a brolly, pero ninguna consiguió rasguñar a brolly, en un acto desesperado haku se abalanzo contra brolly con un kunai en mano, tratando de clavárselo pero cometió el peor error de su vida ya que brolly atrapo ese kunai en con dos dedos sin esfuerzo alguno "brolly: que decepción me das eres igual, que el insecto de zabusa bueno prepárate." Amenazo brolly a haku el cual no pudo bloquear el golpe directo a la máscara que brolly le propino haciendo un ruido sordo cuando salió volando a estrellarse al suelo no antes de pasar frente a tasuna, sasuke, sakura y naruto que recién había llegado al lugar "naruto: baja alguien hizo enojar a brolly verdad." Dijo naruto sin mucho interés cuando de la niebla salió brolly con una apariencia totalmente diferente "sasuke: increíble su apariencia es totalmente distinta." Dijo sasuke "sakura: si de solo verlo da mucho miedo, pero se ve increíble." Dijo sakura.

Con zabusa y kakashi.

Ellos estaban en su pelea, pelea que iba ganando kakashi ya que había invocado a sus perros de caza para inmovilizar a zabusa "kakashi: la pelea termino, ahora te derrotare con mi propio jutsu." Dijo kakashi cargando chacra en su mano despidiendo destellos eléctricos "zabusa: baya su chacra es tan denso que puede verse." Decía zabusa incapaz de defenderse "kakashi: esto se acabó cuchilla relámpago." Dijo kakashi con su jutsu en mano.

Con brolly y haku.

El estaba completamente decepcionado ya que la pelea con haku no fue para nada divertida "brolly: que desilusión eres patético." Dijo brolly volviendo a la normalidad pero aun teniendo el cabello rígido, en ese momento la máscara de haku se rompió cayendo al suelo, "haku: anda acaba conmigo ya solo soy una herramienta quebrada, no le soy de utilidad a mi maestro." Dijo haku "brolly: herramienta quebrada dices eres igual a mi en ese aspecto, también fui utilizado como una herramienta, no mas que eso como una arma de destrucción masiva." Aclaro brolly "haku: dime una cosa porque peleas ahora ya que no tienes a tu maestro." Dijo haku "brolly: antes peleaba por destruir lo que se me atravesara conmigo, solo para engrandecer mi orgullo destruía por diversión ya que toda mi civilización destruía o mataba toda forma de vida para después vender el terreno, pero lo que colmo mi paciencia fue que todo eso lo hice bajo la manipulación de mi padre hasta que me arte y decidí acabar con el ahora, me dedico a proteger la vida porque cierto sujeto me dijo que tenía que aprender a tenerle significado a la vida, y ahora veo que tenía razón, por eso si vas a matar al constructor de puentes tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero y como te habrás dado cuenta es algo imposible para ti o zabusa estoy a un nivel diferente." Finalizo brolly "haku: bien entonces ya puedes acabar conmigo." Dijo haku "brolly: no lo hare ya que todo lo hiciste para seguir lo que te decía zabusa, te dejare ir aprovecha esta oportunidad buscarle tu también el significado a la vida y podrás ver mas claramente." Decía brolly con una mirada seria pero no gélida como antes, en ese momento haku sintió un mal presentimiento "haku: maestro." Murmuro haku moviéndose a una velocidad cegadora.

Con zabusa y kakashi.

Kakashi se abalanzo contra zabusa para asestarle el golpe final a zabusa cuando soltó el ataque no fue a zabusa a quien atravesó sino que atravesó el pecho de haku, "haku: si..ento n..o ha..verle si..do d.e me..jor u..ti..li..dad ma..es..tro." dijo haku entre cortado escupiendo sangre a niveles importantes, para un ser vivo "kakashi: sacrifico su vida por proteger a zabusa." Dijo kakashi sacando su mano del haku haciendo que este se desplome al suelo sin vida.

No muy lejos estaba brolly observando a haku ahora muerto, con una mueca de agrado "brolly: así que su razón de vivir era proteger lo que le importaba, baya kakaroto tenías razón cuando uno pelea por los que le importan se vuelve mas fuerte, ahora creo que yo también tengo ese objetivo." Dijo brolly observando a sus nuevos amigos con una expresión de agrado, acercándose a ellos "sasuke: baya no te había visto esa expresión desde que nos conocimos." Le dijo sasuke "brolly: es porque antes no tenia algo porque pelear ahora ya lo tengo." Dijo brolly "naruto: cual es ese objetivo." Pregunto naruto "brolly: fácil proteger a las personas que estén cerca mío con mi vida, eso los incluye a todos, no dudo de lo que pueden hacer, son tan capaces como yo para realizar las cosas, a y por cierto sakura ciento todo lo que te dije antes." Dijo brolly con lo que todos quedaron en shock "sakura: no te preocupes por eso después de todo fui yo la que te juzgo mal desde el principio." Dijo sakura "brolly: pero aun no me puedo creer que ese chico sacrificara su vida por una persona tan retorcida como zabusa pero habrá tenido sus razones para hacerlo, bueno como sea ya todo se terminó, ahora podremos estar tranquilos.

Con kakashi y zabusa.

Zabusa miraba a haku sin vida "zabusa: kakashi hazme un favor." Dijo zabusa a kakashi "kakashi: claro." Dijo kakashi "zabusa: mátame a mi también." Pidió zabusa a kakashi "kakashi: quieres acompañar al muchacho verdad." Dijo kakashi "zabusa: no no podre acompañarlo a donde el va, la verdad es que no era solo un herramienta para mi." Dijo zabusa "kakashi: claro te cumpliré ese favor." Dijo kakashi sacando un kunai acercándose a zabusa y clavándoselo en el corazón, este acto le pareció bastante noble al ex cazador especial ambu. "kakashi: baya este fue un acto noble de parte del demonio de la niebla." Dijo kakashi, bueno a partir de ahora la misión se completó con éxito.

Y asi el puente pudo terminarse como tuvo que ser y los ninjas de konoha se marcharon de regreso a la aldea, pero en dicha aldea les espera un gran desafío los exámenes chunin estaban a punto de comenzar y tendrían que entrenar duro, para superar los retos.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero les guste si hay algo que no les parecio me lo hacen saber en los comentarios, nos leemos mañana o pasado ya subiré el primer capítulo de los examen chunin hasta un poco más allá de la segunda etapa bueno nos leemos luego aquí su amigo gokusayajin9.


	2. Chapter 2

He vuelto para traerles una historia un cruce entre dragón ball z y sora no otoshimono y si se preguntan porque es que hago una historia con sora no otoshimono eso es fácil de responder y es porque casi no hay cruce entre esos dos animes y me dije porque no hacer uno espero y les guste y no se preocupen por mis demás historias, ya que pretendo continuarlas solo que me ha llegado la inspiración adecuada para esas historias, bueno sin mas relleno que da cáncer comenzamos con el primer capitulo.

Capitulo1: Un nuevo mundo

El lugar donde se llevaba a cabo esta batalla era un lugar desolado sin arboles, solo un terreno plano rodeado de varias colinas donde un joven enfrentaba la pelea de su vida el aspecto de ese joven era un que llevaba solo la mitad superior, de gi de combate purpura dejando ver par su corta edad un cuerpo lleno de puros músculos perfectamente formados, tenia un cabello rígido de color dorado con un mechón que llegaba a hasta su mejilla, unos ojos llenos de ira con unos iris verdes azulados, dicho joven era llamado gohan que estaba transformado en la segunda fase del super sayajin, el otro sujeto era un tipo de bicho gigante, de color verde con manchas verdes, tenia unos ojos purpura rojizos, su rostro era gris con unas franjas horizontales amarillas, con unas aletas negras, el nombre de ese sujeto era del androide mas poderoso construido con las células de los guerreros mas poderosos, dicho androide era cell, gohan y cell se enfrentaban en una pelea de kamehameha uno con la intención de destruir la tierra y el otro para vengar la muerte de su padre y evitar que cell destruyera la tierra, "cell: que sucede gohan, a donde se fueron esas energías que tenias hace unos momentos o será que te a invadido el miedo, porque sabes el destino de la tierra y la raza humana raaaaaaaaa." Rugió al final cell infringiendo mas poder en la onda de energía mortal que ganaba mas terreno.

Pero en una colina se encontraban los demás guerreros de la tierra que se sentían tan miserable al no poder hacer nada para ayudar al gohan "piccoro: raaaaaaaaaa maldición nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan inútil, no me quedare aquí de brazos cruzados." Dijo el guerreo verde que salió en ayuda de el que alguna vez fue su discípulo, "vegeta: que demonios piensa hacer ese namek." Dijo el príncipe sayajin mientras los otros tres guerreros se dirigían al lugar donde se estaba dando el mayor choque de poderes que hayan visto, pero vieron que con la colisión de esos dos super ataques estaba despidiendo una carga eléctrica muy extraña.

En el lugar de la pelea la colisión de poderes estaba llegando a un punto, donde las ondas de energía se estaban empezando a poner inestables mientras lentamente chispas eléctricas empezaban a aparecer detrás de gohan y de cell hasta que la colisión de poderes estallo en una explosión enorme que se expandía mientras que cell y gohan fueron absorbidos por una fisura dimensional.

Los demás no pudieron acercarse al lugar debido a que la explosión se estaba expandiendo de una forma muy peligroso hasta que dio su ultimo estallido desapareciendo por completo, el lugar donde se llevo la aterradora batalla.

Dentro de la fisura dimensional se encontraba el joven gohan que debido a la fuerza de la explosión regreso a la normalidad, lo mas extraño es que dentro de dicha fisura varias chispas eléctricas empezaban a rodearlo chispas eléctricas que en vez de hacerle daño lo empezaban a curar sus heridas, hasta que la fisura dimensional se abrió.

Ciudad sorami posiblemente el mejor lugar para vivir ya que es una ciudad pequeña y pacifica bueno por el momento, pero en otra parte de la ciudad en una casa de dos pisos estilo rustico vivía el chico mas pervertido que se pudiera conocer ese chico se llamaba sakurai tomoki de 13 o 14 años que solo tenia en mente dos cosas la primera se todos la saben pero la segunda es la mas importante, el solo quería una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad vida que posiblemente jamás consiga, menos con lo que esta a punto de sucederle a el, dicho chico se encontraba en su habitación viendo en dirección del árbol de cerezo de 400 años de edad, hasta que en todo el lugar se sintió un temblor que estremeció todo el lugar "tomoki: que rayos esta pasando." Dijo tomoki cuando se abrió un agujero en el cielo tomoki no pudo articular palabra alguna debido a lo que vio salir del agujero, vio caer a un chico de dicho agujero impactando el rio que se localizaba al lado de la carretera, tubo sus dudas si ir a ver o no pero la curiosidad le gano a su sentido común y salió seguido por su vecina y amiga de la infancia sohara una chica linda que a pesar de llamarle la atención a su amigo, la verdad es que ella esta enamorada de el y ella tiene el mismo nivel de perversión que tomoki solo que ella tiene sueños pervertidos con el para que me crean vean el anime que es muy bueno.

Los chicos llegaron al lugar en donde el otro chico cayo les sorprendió ver que lo único que tenia era unos cuantos rasguños en el cuerpo, "tomoki: que extraño que no tenga muchas heridas de igual modo no podemos dejarlo aquí, hay que llevarlo a dentro y tratar sus heridas." Dijo tomoki que puso el brazo de gohan alrededor suyo para poder levantarlo, mientras sohara lo ayudaba tomando el otro brazo de gohan mientras lo llevaban a casa de tomoki, "sohara: baya tomo-chan, me sorprende la actitud que tomaste de llevarlo a dentro sin siquiera conocerlo." Menciono sohara "tomoki: acaso me crees un monstruo sin corazón este chico necesita ayuda y dudo que otra persona lo ayude además cuando se sienta mejor, nos dirá quien es." Dijo tomoki "sohara: tienes razón tomo-chan." Dijo sohara ayudando a tomoki a llevar a gohan a dentro de la casa de tomoki, entrando a la casa recostaron a gohan en el suelo mientras remplazaban las ropas destrozadas que llevaba puesto mientras limpiaban sus heridas con agua limpia, de paso poniendo algunas vendas en las ya mencionadas heridas, no gastaron muchas gasas para vendarlo ya que solo mostraba leves heridas, dejándole al lado ropa nueva para que se cambiara, ya se estaba empezando a hacer tarde "sohara: bueno tomo-chan te veré mañana se esta haciendo tarde, te veré en la mañana." Decía sohara despidiéndose de tomoki "tomoki: esta bien esta mañana entonces." Regresaba tomoki la despedida de su amiga, saliendo de la casa sohara tomoki quedo observando a gohan por un rato hasta que decidió llevarlo a una habitación vacía para instalarlo mejor, con eso hecho tomoki fue a su recamara a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente gohan empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, mientras comenzaba a levantarse "gohan: donde estoy abre derrotado a cell o nos mato a todos y estoy en el otro mundo." Decía gohan para si mismo mientras la puerta en la recamara se abría mostrando a tomoki "tomoki: baya ya despertaste, yo me imaginaba que despertarías en dos o tres días." Dijo tomoki "gohan: quien eres y donde estoy si no te molesta que pregunte." Dijo gohan "tomoki: para nada soy sakurai tomoki y estas en mi casa." Dijo tomoki "gohan: puedes decirme ahora en que lugar me encuentro." Pregunto gohan "tomoki: pues esa es una pregunta extraña pero esto es la ciudad sorami de Japón." Dijo tomoki "gohan: ya veo debo estar en otra dimensión." Dijo gohan "tomoki: bueno ahora es tu turno quien eres." Dijo tomoki tranquilo "gohan: ha si mi nombre es gohan y gracias por ayudarme." Dijo gohan "tomoki: no hay problema, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites." Dijo tomoki "gohan: muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad." Dijo gohan "tomoki: no hay problema estoy seguro que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi si yo hubiera estado en tu situación." Dijo tomoki "gohan: ja tienes razón hubiera hecho lo mismo mi padre me enseño eso a ayudar a cualquier persona que este en problemas." Dijo gohan "tomoki: baya entonces tu padre fue un buen padre si te enseño eso, pero bueno baja que el desayuno esta listo, puedes usar esa ropa que esta en el escritorio ya que la que tenias puesta estaba destrozada como si hubieras peleado a muerte con alguien." Dijo tomoki "gohan: si supieras que lo que dijiste es cierto." Dijo gohan para si mismo, tomando la ropa que le habían dado la cual consistía en una camisa deportiva roja y un pantalón negro, cabía destacar que esa ropa remarcaba el bien muscular y tonificado cuerpo luego de eso los dos bajaron a la sala de estar donde cierta chica ya los esperaba "sohara: a bueno días tomo-chan y como te llamas." Dijo sohara a los dos "gohan: a si soy gohan y gracias por ayudarme también." Dijo gohan poniendo una sonrisa característica de su padre "sohara: no hay problema, no tienes nada que agradecer, a por cierto mi nombre sohara." Dijo sohara presentándose cordialmente "gohan: el gusto es mio." Dijo gohan de una manera exageradamente cordial.

Los tres empezaron a desayunar hasta que a sohara se le ocurrió una pregunta bueno dos "sohara: oye gohan tengo curiosidad como cuantos años tienes." Pregunto sohara "gohan: acabo de cumplir doce hace poco, por que la pregunta." Dijo gohan "sohara: ahora como es que a tan corta edad como es que tienes el cuerpo lleno de musculo." Dijo sohara a gohan de nuevo "gohan: eso es muy fácil de responder yo hago artes marciales desde que tengo cuatro años." Dijo gohan "tomoki: genial y quienes te enseñaron artes marciales." Dijo tomoki "gohan: bueno me enseño primero un amigo de mi padre y después el me entreno." Dijo gohan "sohara: y que tan fuerte eres gohan." Dijo sohara "gohan: veamos como puedo responderte eso digamos que soy tan fuerte que puedo vencer a la persona mas fuerte del mundo." Dijo gohan "tomoki: increíble de seguro eres increíble, y puedes romper bloques de concreto con las manos." Pregunto con lo ultimo tomoki "gohan: bueno puedo romper rocas mas grandes que y con un dedo, y se que no me creerían si no se los muestro." Dijo gohan observando a tomoki y sohara "sohara: si queremos ver." Dijo sohara entusiasmada.

Con eso dicho gohan, tomoki y sohara fueron a la montaña donde encontraron un claro con muchas rocas enormes "gohan: bueno presten mucha atención." Dijo gohan mientras se acerco a una roca el triple del tamaño de el mientras la toma de los lados "tomoki: que vas a hacer gohan." Pregunto algo extrañado tomoki el cual no consiguió respuesta de gohan el cual sin esfuerzo lanzo la roca a los aires, mientras que gohan en el suelo tomaba una postura de combate mientras la roca cai, gohan estiro el brazo derecho y por ultimo estirando un dedo que se incrusto en la roca haciéndola añicos, en segundos "gohan: que les pareció eso tomoki, sohara." Dijo gohan, el cual no consiguió respuesta al instante "sohara: eso fue increíble:" dijo sohara con estrellas en los ojos "tomoki: pues no tengo palabras para describir esto." Dijo tomoki con todo eso dicho regresaron a casa de tomoki "sohara: oye gohan quieres que te inscribamos en la academia de la ciudad sorami, bueno lo digo porque tomo-chan y yo no estaremos siempre y haci podemos aprovechar y mostrarte la ciudad." Dijo sohara "gohan: bueno me encantaría pero es que no tengo dinero, para inscribirme." Dijo gohan "tomoki: no te preocupes es una escuela publica, nosotros nos encargaremos de inscribirte y conseguirte el uniforme y materiales." Dijo tomoki "gohan: aun no entiendo porque hacen tanto por mi si casi ni me conocen." Dijo gohan "sohara: somos amigos y entre amigos se ayudan, bueno como sea mañana iremos a la escuela para inscribirte." Dijo sohara.

Y asi el gran viaje de gohan por ese nuevo mundo comenzó y no sabe que le espera nuevos y viejos enemigos.

Capitulo2: la chica que cayo del cielo.


	3. Chapter 3

Repito dragón ball z y sora no otoshimono no me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Capitulo2: la chica que cayo del cielo.

Ha pasado dos días desde que gohan cayó frente a la casa de tomoki y sohara y le ayudaran a recuperarse, rápidamente ellos se hicieron amigos tomando por sorpresa a gohan.

El sol empezaba a hacer acto de presencia llenando de luz la pacifica ciudad de sorami.

Dicha luz solar empezaba a asomarse en la casa del chico que solo quiere paz y tranquilidad, sabiendo que lo mas probable es que nunca pueda obtener y también algunos rayos de luz empezaban a asomarse en la habitación de cierto semi sayajin llamado gohan, guardando por el momento ese detalle de sus nuevos amigos hasta que estuviera listo para decirles.

 _Sueño de gohan._

Era el campo de batalla donde gohan estaba destruyendo al malvado androide cell, en ese punto de la pelea gohan y le había cortado un brazo, las dos piernas y aletas dejando a cell indefenso luego después de contra atacar con un kamehameha mas grande que el de cell, mientras desde el suelo gohan lo observaba desde el suelo con una sonrisa llena de confianza, mientras sus demás amigos esperaban desesperados a que gohan acabara con el "goku: gohan acaba con rápido, solo mira lo desesperado que esta el esta acabado y lo sabe acaba con el cuanto antes." Decía goku a gohan para que reaccionara rápido "gohan: que quieres que acabe con, el no todavía no papa ese gusano merece sufrir mucho mas." Dijo gohan lleno de confianza, después de eso gohan siguió humillando a cell, hasta que hizo que el androide vomitara a androide 18, regresando a cell a su forma semi perfecta llegando al momento en que cell se quiere autodestruir impidiéndolo goku llevándoselo al planeta de kaio-sama, explotando haya y matando a goku y kaio-sama en el proceso, solo para que todo eso fuera en vano regresando cell mas fuerte para la colisiona de super ataques hasta el momento de la explosión.

 _Fin del sueño._

En ese momento gohan se despertó de golpe lleno de sudor, al momento en el que sohara llegara a despertarlo "sohara: o gohan estabas des..Que sucede te ves alterado." Dijo sohara "gohan: a no te preocupes solo fue un sueño, sin mucha importancia en un momento bajo." Dijo gohan cambiando rápidamente el tema, teniendo éxito al hacerlo "sohara: esta bien despertare a tomo-chan, para que no lleguemos tarde a clases." Dijo sohara llevándose la peor sorpresa del mundo (esa parte no la pondré, porque el que vio el anime de que entendió entendió) luego de despertarlo después de darle una golpiza casi mortal los tres amigos se fueron rumbo a la escuela observando paisaje de la ciudad sorami, los muchos campos agricultores, y al fondo el viejo pero muy hermoso árbol de flores de cerezo de 400 años poniéndole la cereza del pastel al hermoso paisaje de la pacifica ciudad de sorami "gohan: jumm este uniforme es demasiado incomodo." Decía gohan mientras se estiraba el nudo de la corbata daba a entender de que el uniforme era una camisa café manga larga con una blanca por dentro con una corbata roja y un pantalón gris con calcetas negras, por ultimo zapatos cafés.

Los tres amigos llegaron a las puertas de la escuela "tomoki: bien que te parece la escuela gohan." Menciono tomoki "gohan: pues la verdad es mas grande de lo que pensaba, pero hay algo que me sigue preocupando." Dijo gohan lo ultimo para si mismo, rápidamente gohan empezó a llamar la atención de todos sobre todo la atención de las chicas, siendo gohan como es cohibido a como las personas lo ven hasta que un chico hablo "chico: parece que alguien va a saltar." Dijo el chico llamando la atención de todos haciendo que todos fueran al lugar, gohan, tomoki y sohara se abrieron paso de entre la multitud se toparon con la presidenta yukiko "tomoki: presidenta buenos días." Saludo tomoki con una reverencia a la presidenta "sohara: quien es el que va a saltar." Pregunto sohara "gohan: miren arriba." Dijo gohan "sohara: es sugata-sempai." Dijo sohara "tomoki: ha presidenta usted y sugata son amigos, no debería persuadirlo de no hacerlo o preocuparse un poco mas por el." Dijo tomoki "yukiko: dices que no estoy preocupada por el, si tengo aquí varios seguros de vida de 1000000 de dólares, además el no cambiaria de parecer aunque le dijera el es como el viento un espíritu libre." Decía yukiko mientras se acercaba a tomoki amenazadoramente mientras sugata saltaba del techo "sohara: salto." Decía sohara mientras ampliaba los ojos por la impresión, que no duro mucho ya que sugata se estrello en unos arboles, la conmoción no duro mucho ya que todos fueron a sus respectivos salones, mientras en el salón de sohara y tomoki "maestro: bien alumnos hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero, bien jovencito pasa y preséntate." Dijo el maestro mientras hacia pasar a gohan "gohan: hola soy gohan espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes." Dijo gohan haciendo una reverencia "chica: practicas algún deporte, tienes novia y donde vives." Pregunto una chica al asar de todas las del salón "gohan: en primera si practico artes marciales, en segundo no tengo novia y por ultimo actualmente vivo en la casa de tomoki a y antes de que piensen en tacharme de pervertido, conózcanme antes de juzgarme bueno con su permiso maestro tomare asiento." Dijo gohan "maestro: bien escoja cualquier puesto vacio." Dijo el maestro mientras gohan se ubicaba donde le habían dicho.

El tiempo de clases termino rápido increíblemente gohan se adapto increíblemente rápido a las clases de la escuela, regresarían mas temprano pero pasaron por el club del descubrimiento del nuevo mundo quedando de acuerdo reunirse en la, base del árbol de cerezo para revisar una anomalía que se encontraba sobre la ciudad de sorami.

Ya pasadas algunas horas de la noche tomoki y gohan iban rumbo al punto de encuentro con sugata cuando tomoki recibió una llamada de un alarmado sugata diciendo, que por nada del mundo se acercaran al lugar temiendo la seguridad de tomoki y gohan "gohan: que dijo sugata." Pregunto gohan "tomoki: dijo que por nada del mundo nos acercáramos al árbol de cerezo, no se tu gohan pero yo no me acercare a ese lugar." Dijo tomoki "gohan: yo si iré revisar esa anomalía que dijo sugata yo regresare dentro de un rato." Dijo gohan "tomoki: bien no te detendré entonces llega sano y salvo." dijo tomoki yendo a casa.

Hay estaba gohan bajo el árbol de flores de cerezo cuando de pronto un circulo totalmente negro apareció, saliendo de el una bola de luz que se dirigió directo contra gohan gracias a sus reflejos pudo hacerse a un lado fácilmente, la bola de luz se estrello en el suelo creando un cráter considerable llamando la atención de gohan que se acerco para mirar el interior del cráter y le sorprendió lo que vio, una chica con alas "gohan: pero que es una chica y tiene alas, tengo que sacarla de aquí." Se dijo gohan asi mismo gohan descendió y tomo a la chica en sus brazos para rescatarla no se percato que l circulo negro no desapareció empezaron a caer unos pilares, pero con sus reflejos perfectamente entrenados evadiéndolos todos fácilmente no dándose cuenta de un ultimo pilar que casi aplasta a gohan de no ser porque ikaros reacciono y lo salvo ellos levitaron por unos minutos hasta que ikaros, lo puso en el suelo suavemente del cuello de ikaros una pequeña cadena se extendía hasta enrollarse en la mano de gohan "ikaros: soy un angeloid tipo alpha ikaros estoy aquí para cumplir con todos sus deseos amo." Dijo ikaros sentada en el suelo, en ese momento gohan no podía articular palabra alguna solo que tenia que regresar a casa "gohan: bueno he visto cosas mas extrañas en mi vida, esto no es nuevo de cualquier manera no puedo dejarla aquí." Dijo gohan regresando a casa volando junto con ikaros, entro por la ventana de la casa para no hacer mucho ruido "ikaros: porque entramos haci a la casa amo." Pregunto ikaros a gohan "gohan: porque no quiero que alguien te vea antes de que se me ocurra una explicación de cómo te encontré ikaros, me dijiste que puedes cumplirme cualquier deseo que te pida." Dijo gohan a ikaros "ikaros: si amo puedo cumplir cualquier deseo que me pida." Dijo ikaros afirmando lo dicho por gohan "gohan: creo que puedes ayudarme con algo veamos primero necesitare un lugar para entrenar pero que nadie se de cuenta ikaros puedes hacer una habitación especial donde, yo pueda entrenar agusto y que tenga la gravedad aumentada y un basto espacio y que si pasa un dia aquí afuera adentro pasen seis mese, mira algo haci como una habitación de tiempo y también que pueda entrar mas de dos personas, podrías hacer algo asi de complicado." Dijo gohan ikaros en ese momento hiso a parecer una carta extraña "ikaros: usted dijo que quería una habitación de tiempo con mucho espacio, con la gravedad mas pesada que la de la tierra y que nadie pueda darse cuenta transporte." Dijo ikaros mientras la carta brillo intensamente al mismo tiempo en la habitación de gohan apareció una puerta en la pared dicha puerta era de tamaño normal como las demás "gohan: ya esta ikaros." Pregunto gohan "ikaros: si amo lo que me pidió fue cumplido si lo desea, puede pasar a verla por dentro amo." Dijo ikaros mientras gohan habría la puerta que apareció de la nada, cuando la abrió pudo ver que la entrada era idéntica a la de la habitación del tiempo de su mundo avanzo mas y pudo observar un gran espacio en blanco que se, extendía y extendía hasta el infinito cuando gohan puso un pie en el gran espacio rápidamente su cuerpo se sintió mas pesado de lo normal "gohan: oye ikaros cuanta gravedad tiene a la de la tierra." Dijo gohan "ikaros: esta aumentada 20 veces amo." Dijo ikaros "gohan: genial muchas gracias ikaros." Dijo gohan feliz dándole un abrazo a ikaros la cual en ese momento se sintió rara en el interior "ikaros: tiene algún otro deseo amo." Dijo ikaros "gohan: la verdad si quisiera tener trajes de pelea y ropa normal la de pelea, quiero que sea una playera azul por dentro y un gi de color naranja y votas azules." Dijo gohan "ikaros: transporte." Dijo ikaros volviendo a brillar la carta, en el armario de la habitación de gohan aparecieron barios gi de combate como los pidió gohan y también ropa normal "gohan: grandioso ikaros realmente eres genial." Dijo gohan a ikaros "ikaros: amo porque todos los gi de combate los pidió todos de ese estilo." Pregunto ikaros a gohan "gohan: pues es porque mi padre tenia el mismo conjunto, los pedí haci porque quiero ser igual de fuerte que el en la mañana te presentare con mis amigos ikaros." Dijo gohan a ikaros "ikaros: amo un detalle de la habitación del tiempo si pasa un dia aquí afuera hay dentro pasan seis meses." Dijo ikaros "gohan: grandioso ikaros enserio me ayudaste mucho." Dijo gohan volviendo a abrazar a ikaros, teniendo ella la misma reacción de antes solo que esta vez ikaros se sonrojo un poco.

Haci fue como gohan conoció a gohan, para los que pregunten ikaros pronto tendrá sus emociones desbloqueadas, nos vemos la próxima.

Aquí los niveles de pelea de los personajes solo son suposiciones.

Gohan normal: 300000 (base).

Gohan super sayajin: 990000000

Gohan super sayajin full power: 4800,000,000

Gohan super sayajin 2: 24,000,000,000

Cell super perfecto: 23,000,000,000


	4. Chapter 4

Repito dragon ball z ni sora no otoshimono me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo3: una explicación y una revelación.

La mañana había llegado y gohan estaba sudando a cantaros, de pensar en como explicarles a tomoki y sohara como es que encontró a ikaros "gohan: bueno si les digo como llego ikaros obligatoriamente tendría que decirles como llegue aquí y que soy." Dijo gohan para si mismo mientras ikaros esta de rodillas en el suelo observando a gohan igualmente con su mirada perdida (para el que vio sora no otoshimono tendrá que saber, que al principio ikaros no tenia emociones hasta el capitulo 8 que nynph las desbloqueo y los que no lo han visto bueno ya los espoilie muajajajaja).

Bueno gohan llego a la conclusión de lo que debía hacer explicarse bien de lo que paso con ikaros y porque la trajo a casa, bueno sohara y tomoki ya estaban en la sala de la casa y gohan bajo de ultimo "gohan: bueno chicos tengo que mostrarles algo, solo déjenme explicarles antes de que digan alguna si." Dijo gohan "tomoki: esta bien." Dijo tomoki "sohara: por mi parte esta bien de igual manera." Dijo sohara que vio que gohan le hizo una señal a ikaros de que saliera "gohan: bueno tomoki, sohara ella es ikaros y cuando estaba en el árbol de flores de cerezo la vi caer a ella del cielo." Les dijo gohan de forma insegura "tomoki: creo que devio caer de la anomalía que encontró sugata ayer." Dijo tomoki "sohara: si eso devio ser y dinos ikaros-san que eres en realidad." Pregunto al final sohara "ikaros: soy un angeloid tipo mascota estoy aquí para cumplir los deseo de mi amo." Dijo ikaros al final señalando al final a gohan "sohara: esta bien tienes suerte de que elegiste a gohan como tu amo, ya que si hubieras elegido a tomo-chan que hiba a ir el también sepa cuantas cosas pervertidas te haría." Dijo sohara "gohan: hey chicos no he terminado tengo que explicarles como llegue aquí y de donde soy." Dijo gohan "tomoki: esta bien." Dijo tomoki "sohara: dinos gohan." Dijo sohara "gohan: bueno para comenzar yo soy de la tierra, pero no de esta dimensión yo vengo de una dimensión donde hay tipos que tienen un extraordinario poder." Dijo gohan "tomoki: ok como podremos creer esto que nos dices." Pregunto tomoki "sohara: si gohan como deveriamos creerte." Dijo sohara "gohan: sabia que dirían eso bien vengan conmigo chicos." Dijo gohan haciendo que tomoki, sohara y ikaros lo siguieran entraron a su habitación no tando una puerta extraña, que gohan abrió y les indico que pasaran "tomoki: como es que esto puede caber dentro de mi casa que es aquí." Pregunto al final tomoki conmocionado "ikaros: mi amo me pidió que apareciera una habitación especial donde el pueda entrenar sin que nadie se diera cuenta." Dijo ikaros "sohara: si es cierto nos es un lugar común y corriente se siente que el aire es mas delgado que el de afuera, es mas complicado respirar aquí." Dijo sohara "gohan: bien chicos quédense hay donde están, ya que si entran donde estoy no podrán levantarse después." Dijo gohan "sohara: porque es eso." Pregunto sohara "ikaros: donde nos encontramos en este momento la gravedad es igual que la de la tierra, pero donde esta parado mi amo la gravedad esta aumentada 20 veces." Dijo ikaros "gohan: alguna vez han visto a un humano hacer esto raaaaa." Rugio al final gohan liverando una onda de choque mientras su cabello empezaba a levitar mientras cambia de negro a dorada y sus ojos de negro a verde azulado mientras su masa muscular aumento mas hasta que hubo un estallido de luz cegadora "tomoki: pero como puede hacer eso." Dijo tomoki impactado "sohara: se ve increíble." Dijo sohara cuando el destello segador se disipo se vio a gohan transformado en super sayajin lo que les llamo la atención fue la aura dorada que lo rodeaba "gohan: que extraño me siento mas fuerte que antes, siento que tengo que concentrarme para mantener mi poder bajo control." Dijo gohan en voz alta llamando la atención de todos "tomoki: eso es increíble porque no nos habían dicho antes." Dijo tomoki "sohara: si gohan por que no nos dijiste antes que eras tan increíble." Dijo sohara que observo que gohan regresaba a la normalidad "gohan: bien la razon por la que no les habia dicho antes, es porque no sabia como decirles y que no me sentía preparado todavía hasta hoy, bueno de como llegue aquí fue asi en mi dimensión mi padre unos amigos y yo estábamos peleando contra un androide o mejor dicho un bioandroide mi padre peleo primero con el, haciendo un intento de derrotar al bioandroide ese monstruo era demasiado fuerte aunque, mi padre peleo con todo lo que tenia lo único que logro fue debilitarlo un poco hasta que me dijo a mi que peleara con ese monstruo, al principio dude de mi padre peri igual pelee con el al principio no estaba al nivel de ese monstruo hasta que me hizo expulsar todo mi poder, de ese momento en adelante estaba prácticamente humillándolo, hasta que desidio autodestruirse mi padre sacrifico su vida para salvarnos, desde ese punto no recuerdo mas pero tengo una cosa segura si yo llegue aquí lo mas probable es que el este aquí también hasta entonces, tendremos que estar alertas todos tengo que acabar con el o destruirá no solo la tierra si no también el universo entero." Les dijo gohan con vos seria y llena de preocupación "tomoki: entonces pude decirse que estamos en problemas verdad." Dijo tomoki "sohara: que vamos a hacer." Dijo sohara "gohan: no se preocupen no dejare que ese monstruo destruya su mundo, aun asi tenga que dar mi vida en la batalla, lo derrotare pase lo que pase." Dijo gohan con bastante confianza "ikaros: amo pero si usted muere yo ya no tendre ningún motivo de existir." Dijo ikaros "gohan: no te preocupes no moriré, soy mas resistente que un humano común y corriente." Dijo gohan confortando a ikaros "tomoki: a que te refieres de que eres mas resistente que un humano común y corriente." Pregunto tomoki "gohan: bueno por que la verdad soy mitad extranjero y mitad humana." Dijo gohan "sohara: pero porque tienes la apariencia de un humano." Pregunto sohara "gohan: por que mi especie tiene apariencia humana." dijo gohan "ikaros: amo su mitad extranjera que raza es." Pregunto ikaros "gohan: bueno provenco de una raza casi extinta soy mitad sayajin los cuales eran seres sumamente peligrosos pero yo y mi padre somos diferentes no matamos a nadie ni destruimos planetas para venderlos, lo que es mas mi padre se caso con una humana la que es mi madre, mi madre **Mi Madre** o no ella no sabe que estoy siquiera vivo en estos momentos espero que no este enojada." Dijo gohan lo ultimo con mucho miedo "tomoki: porque le tienes miedo a tu madre." Pregunto tomoki "gohan: mi padre y yo solo le teneos miedo a una sola entidad y esa entidad es mi madre, de miedo cuando se enoja pero basta de hablar de mi salgamos de aquí necesito descansar hoy fue un dia sumamente largo." Dijo gohan poniendo fin a todas los secretos que tenia.


	5. Chapter 5

Repito dragon ball z ni sora no otoshimono me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo5: la llegada de nymph

Era una hermosa mañana de un sábado pero habia una pequeña duda en ese dia, porque y por donde llego esa extraña chica de cabellos azules a la casa de tomoki, gohan y ikaros estaban al otro extremo de la mesa de la sala de estar, con tomoki interponiéndose en la vista de la chica a la tv "nymph: disculpe señor insecto podría moverse no me deja ver." Dijo nymph "gohan: ikaros enserio no la conoces de algún lado." Pregunto gohan a ikaros "ikaros: lo siento amo pero no la conozco, siento que la he visto en otro lugar pero no recuerdo donde." Dijo ikaros "tomoki: bueno no nos salgamos del tema quien eres tu y que haces en mi casa." Pregunto tomoki altamente alterado "nymph: bueno yo soy nymph y también soy un algeloid y de que hago aquí es sencillo solo vine a alpha." Dijo nymph "gohan: ya veo, bueno tengo algo que proponer porque no salimos hoy a la playa ya que hace demasiado calor." Dijo gohan "tomoki: buena idea le dire a sohara para que nos acompañe también." Dijo tomoki "gohan: bien y tu nymph supongo que no podemos dejarte aquí sola, porque no nos acompañas." Dijo gohan "nymph: porque no." Dijo nymph y asi paso tomoki, gohan, sohara, ikaros y nymph se dirigían rumbo a la playa "sohara: oigan tomo-chan, gohan-kun no creen que ikaros-san y nymph-chan se parecen un poco." Pregunto sohara "gohan: pues si cierro mis ojos si se parecen." Dijo gohan "tomoki: no era necesario el sarcasmo pero yo no les miro ningún parecido." Dijo tomoki.

Pasada una hora de viaje llegaron a la playa gohan vestia un chort hasta las rodillas con una camisa sin mangas rojas dtejando a vista el cuerpo bien construido de gohan, tomoki solo vestia una un chort verde hasta las rodilla sin camisa, sohara vestia un traje de baño de color amarillo de una sola piesa dejando ver que tenia un cuerpo bien cuidado, ikaros vestia un traje de baño de dos piesas de color negro y verde y por ultimo nymph que vestia un traje de baño de una sola piesa de color rosa.

Con todos en la playa en cuestión de segundos se separaron, gohan fue directo al mar a nadar seguido de ikaros, tomoki bueno el se puso a espiar a las chicas, sohara fue puso una sombrilla y una silla cama o como sea para recostarse nymph solo se quedo en la orilla pero debajo de la sombra.

Mientras en el mar gohan estaba nadando tranquilamente, mientras vio que por ningún la estaba ikaros "gohan: pos hora donde se metio ikaros." Dijo gohan buscándola por todos lados, por ultimo metio la cabeza al agua viendo que ikaros, estaba al parecer jugando con pepino de mar y un coral, acto que confundió a gohan que vio que ikaros no subía para nada a tomar aire y el tuvo que subir a tomar una bocanada de aire para volverse a sumergir hasta estar al lado de ella llamando su atención indicándole que subiese a la superficie ya en la playa gohan le pregunto a ikaros "gohan: como es que no necesitas aire bajo el agua y porque te undiste." Pregunto gohan "nymph: yo puedo responderte eso, bueno la verdad nosotras las angeliodes no podemor nadar." Dijo nymph como si fuera la mas normal "ikaros: con respecto a porque me undi amo es porque mis alas absorben el agua y se tornan pesadas por eso me undi." Dijo ikaros "gohan: bien ven conmigo entonces ikaros." Dijo gohan "ikaros: amo que hara." Pregunto ikaros "gohan: que mas voy a enseñarte a nadar ven sígueme." Dijo gohan tomando ikaros de la mano haciendo que dicha chica se sonrojara un poco tomando la mano de gohan ya adentro del mar "ikaros: amo que debo hacer." Pregunto ikaros "gohan: bien quiero que patales con mientras yo sostengo tus manos." Dijo gohan ikaros comenzó a hacer lo que le dijo gohan pataleando en el agua mientras gohan la sostenia de las manos para que no se undiese, estuvieron haci mucho tiempo en el cual ikaros aprendió sorprendentemente a nadar rápidamente "ikaros: amo lo hago bien." Pregunto ikaros "gohan: bueno decir bien seria poco yo crei que aprenderías a nadar en dos semanas no en dos horas, me impresionas sinceramente." Dijo gohan elogiando a ikaros por su desempeño.

Como todo dia la noche no se hizo esperar pero gohan no podía dormir asi que fue a dar un paseo junto con ikaros "ikaros: amo que hacemos afuera a esta hora." Pregunto ikaros "gohan: la verdad no podía dormir y me dieron ganas de salir a caminar un poco a por cierto no tienes ganas como de estirar tus alas ikaros." Dijo gohan "ikaros: si amo." Dijo ikaros extendiendo sus alas mientras que gohan cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse y controlar sus poderes ya que la pelea que tuvo contra cell le causo un grave daño a su cuerpo y sus poderes aumentaron bruscamente, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que un grito les llamo la atención a gohan y a ikaros que fueron, rápidamente donde se escucho el grito y no era nada mas ni nada menos que de nymph que se había metido en problemas por, insultar a unos hombres que la estaban rodeando y pretendían atacarla "gohan: se puede saber que demonios le hace a nymph." Pregunto gohan de una forma muy seria exaltando a ikaros que se encontraba a la par "ikaros: nunca había visto al amo asi normalmente es muy calmado." Dijo ikaros "hombre1: a ti que te importa mocoso, o quieres que te demos una golpisa como la que le daremos a esta malcriada." Dijo el hombre "gohan: les advierto que se alejen de ella o todos ustedes estarán en graves problemas." Dijo gohan que seguía con su tono serio y inexpresivo "hombre2: parece que quieres una golpiza tu también mocoso y luego de que te apaliemos nos llevaremos con nosotros a esa bella chica que esta contigo." Dijo el otro hombre gran error, cabe decir que eran seis hombres los que estaban rodeando a nymph pero muy pronto estarán en el hospital o en la morgue "gohan: puedo dejar que se metan conmigo, pero nadie se mete con mis amigos les di la oportunidad de irse pacíficamente, pero no tenían que echarlo a perder todos ustedes montón de gusanos insignificantes." Dijo gohan mientras apretaba sus puños asiendo que unas pocas chispas eléctricas se disparan de sus brazos "ikaros: amo que va hacer." Pregunto ikaros "gohan: ikaros quiero que tomes a nymph y se pongan en un lugar seguro." Dijo gohan diciendo esto ikaros tomo a nymph del brazo y se fueron detrás de gohan solo un poco mas separados "hombre1: baya tenemos a un gallito de pelea aquí, hay que enseñarle buenos modales no creen." Dijo el hombre que rápidamente quedo incrustado en una roca todavía con vida pero todos, los huesos del cuerpo están rotos "gohan: bien gusanos no era que me darían una golpiza." Dijo gohan de una forma muy arrogante mientras los hombres restantes lo rodeaban "ikaros: como se pudo mover asi de rápido." Dijo ikaros "nymph: como un downer puede moverse asi de rápido." Dijo nymph mientras en la pelea dos hombres se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra gohan pero el ni siquiera se inmuto primero golpeo a uno de ellos enviándolo al suelo noqueado y al segundo le dio un codazo obteniendo el mismo resultado "gohan: les aconsejo que tomen a sus amigos y se vayan o enserio los atacare de verdad." Dijo gohan haciendo que los hombres restantes salieran corriendo del lugar.

Después de la disque pelea los tres regresaron al hotel a terminar de descansar y como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar el tiempo de estar en la playa se termino y todos regresaron a casa.

Fin del cap.

Próximo cap: regresa la rey de urano.

Niveles de poder

Gohan (normal): 300000

Gohan ( super sayajin): 10000,000,000.

Gohan (super sayajin poder completo): 15000,000,000.

Gohan (super sayajin 2): 44000,000,000.

Gohan (super sayajin 2 enfadado): 100,000,000,000.

Cell super perfecto: 44000,000,000.

Cell super perfecto poder oculto liberado: 60000,000,000.

Ícaro (normal): 1000 5000a

Ikaros (reyna urano): 10000 a 15000.

Ninfa: 1000.

Repito los niveles de poder de gohan varian siempre como peleeo con cell super perfecto el sufrio un enorme daño y ya recuperado ese poder se triplico y el de cell solo tuvo un poder similar al del ssj2 pero expulsando todo su poder tiene el poder de un ssj2 poder completo, pero en el caso de gohan como el aumento varia debido a sus emociones, estando estable tiene el mismo nivel que el cell super perfecto, pero enfandose y expulsando otra vez el poder que tiene dormido su poder aumenta de golpe volviendo a humillar el poder de cell super perfecto en cambio con ikaros y nymph con sus niveles de poder devo variar ya que no encontré ninguna información de cuan fuertes son bueno hoy si hasta la próxima ya que en el siguiente capitulo si habrá una pelea y ikaros despertara su poder devastador no en el nivel, de alguien que puede desaparecer un continente entero con solo levantar la mano.

Bueno adiós hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon ball z ni sora no otoshimono me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo6: regresa la reyna urano.

Hoy era una hermosa noche en la pacifica ciudad de sorami ya que se celebraba, un festival en el cual se realizaban muchos juegos y actividades joviales, para pasar un rato agradable con la familia y amigos.

Casa de tomoki

Mientras tanto en la casa de tomoki donde, vivian gohan e ikaros se preparaban para ir a dicho festival, gohan llevaba una vestimenta japonesa tradicional (N/A: no se si es kimono tanto para hombre o para mujer me lo dejan en los comentarios ya que no recuerdo el nombre.)

Dicha vestimenta era de color azul y debajo de esa vestimenta llevaba puesto su traje de combate, mientras que ikaros bestia un kimono rosa con una cinta de color verde en la cintura, tomoki llevaba puesto uno azul con círculos azules y sohara uno amarillo con una cinta azul en el centro, nymhu no se vistió ya que no estaba por ningún lado, asi que se fueron con sin ella.

En el festival.

Todos llegaron al festival gohan se encontraba siempre cerca de ikaros ya que mas, de un hombre le echo sus miradas lujuriosas y también a mas de alguno tuvo que mandar al hospital, "ikaros: amo puedo llevar algo de aquí." Pregunto ikaros a gohan "gohan: claro ikaros no tengo problemas de que lleves algo ya que resolviste mi problema del dinero lleva lo que quieras." Dijo gohan a ikaros la cual esta ganándose el puesto entero de pollitos, con lo cual la vio con una sonrisa hasta que ikaros saco no menos de una docena de pollitos "ikaros: amo puedo llevar esto." Dijo ikaros "gohan: solo eso no piensas llevarte otro puesto entero ikaros." Dijo gohan de forma sarcástica a ikaros "ikaros: no amo es suficiente con esto." Dijo ikaros mientras seguían viendo los demás puestos del festival, hasta llegar a un puesto en particular y era el puesto del hombre que tenía mil y un armas en ese pequeños puesto en ese preciso momento llego la presidenta mikako "mikako: en esta noche tendremos un juego de supervivencia cada uno tomara estas armas de juguete para competir y el ultimo que quede en pie ganara diez mil yenes, ahora tomen sus armas y a sobrevivir." Dijo mikako cuando todos salieron corriendo gohan tomo una arma rápida un m16 con silenciador, mientras que ikaros tomo un maquina de muerte (dead machin) y se separaron y empezaron a buscar a los competidores, gohan lo estaba eliminando sin que se pudieran dar cuenta, ya que el se movía por los arboles de una manera tan sigilosa, como su fuera un soldado de elite o un asesino profesional, mientras que ikaros disparaba a diestra y siniestra a los competidores con la dead machin eliminando a la mayoría de la competencia, cuando una bala de goma dio en su cabeza haciéndola girar "gohan: no te excedas tanto ikaros anda ve a descansar un poco te alcanzo luego." Le dijo gohan a ikaros "ikaros: si amo." Dijo ikaros que salió volando del lugar.

Mientras tanto gohan seguía jugando cuando un disparo lo alerto, completamente que vino de la nada "gohan: alguien a demás de mi se mueve sigilosamente en la obscuridad tengo que estar al tanto." Dijo gohan que evadió todos los disparos asiendo que su atacante apareciera y corriera contra el, apuntando con una pistola pequeña, evadiendo el primer disparado de la pistola pero no pudiendo esquivar el segundo disparo que dio justo en el pecho a gohan "mikako: gohan-kun parece que esta eliminado suerte para la próxima." Dijo mikako "gohan: bueno ya que solo quería divertirme un rato y estoy satisfecho será mejor buscar a ikaros." Dijo gohan que salió volando en la dirección en la que salió ikaros.

Mientras tanto ikaros llego a las afueras del bosque donde solo había un solo árbol en todo el terreno y ninfa se encontraba en el lugar cosa que hizo bajar a ikaros y llegar frente a ninfa "ninfa: dime alfa recuerdas todo lo que tu eras." Pregunto nynfu "ikaros: si soy una angeloid tipo mascota tipo alfa ikaros." Dijo ikaros "ninfa: no digas tonterías tu no eres esa vulgaridad tu eres la reyna urano la angeloid de primera generación mas fuerte de todas." Dijo ninfa a ikaros "ikaros: no soy un angeloid tipo mascota." Dijo ikaros de nuevo con su voz tenue de siempre "ninfa: entonces tendre que hacerte recordar." Dijo ninfa dándole una patada a ikaros haciéndola caer al suelo y levantarse de nuevo y ver de frente a ninfa "ikaros: soy un angeloid tipo mascota." Dijo ikaros de nuevo "ninfa: sigues diciendo que eres esa estupides, entonces tendre que entrar en tus recuerdos." Dijo ninfa dándole una patada a ikaros en el abdomen estrellándola en el árbol.

Mientras que gohan esta observando todo desde una altura que no pudiese ser visto ni percibido "gohan: no recuerda nada porque le bloquearon sus recuerdos, ahora entiendo." Dijo gohan para si mismo.

Mientras con ikaros y ninfa, ella puso su mano en la frente de ikaros estando ella pegada al árbol "ninfa: comenzando hakeo." Dijo ninfa desplegando un resplandor purpura haciendo que los ojos de ikaros cambiaran de color de verde a amarillos, "ikaros: puedo recordar algo." Dijo ikaros empezando a recordar todas las cosas atroces que la obligaron a hacer para luego después cautivarla en un pilar, "ninfa: ves empiezas a recordar todo." Dijo ninfa a ikaros "ikaros: puedo recordar, y la verdad yo no quería nada de eso no quería hacer esas cosas atroces." Decía ikaros mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas de tristeza y culpa "ninfa: ves que no eras algo tan estúpido como una mascota por favor alfa." Dijo ninfa soberbiamente "ikaros: amo liverando bloqueos de sistemas antiaeron, restaurando habilidad de combate cien por ciento, habilidad de procesamiento al cien por ciento entrando en modo reyna urano." Dijo ikaros mientras sus alas brillaban en un blanco bastante brillante, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a color rojo y una oreola se poso sobre su cabeza.

Mientras tanto con gohan el veía todo lo que pasaba muy sorprendido, ya es primera ves siente el poder de ikaros en pelea y sin duda sobrepasaba el nivel de ninfa "gohan: increíble el poder de ikaros rivaliza con el de mi padre cuando peleo con vegeta cuando llego por primera vez a la tierra." Dijo gohan para si mismo.

Mientras con ikaros y ninfa ella estaba completamente aterrada ya que ella solo quería desbloquear sus recuerdos, pero termino desbloqueando un verdadero infierno también, mientras ikaros empezaba a elevarse en el aire de forma elegante "ninfa: no importa debo obtener sus alas **canción del paraíso**." Dijo al final ninfa disparando su ataque contra ikaros la cual no esquivo el ataque es mas ni siquiera se inmuto chocando contra ella cuando el polvo y humo de disipo apareció ikaros dentro del escudo eigis "ikaros: desactivar eigis y lanzar Artemis." Dijo ikaros disparando centenares de misiles dirigidos a ninfa la cual intento esquivar pero no puedo esquivar los últimos que estallaron haciendo que ella callera al suelo mientras ikaros preparaba su ataque mas fuerte, la flecha apolo "ninfa: eso es apolo estas loca quieras volar todo el país." Dijo ninfa super aterrada "ikaros: no estará bien si te da, por favor ninfa vete." Dijo ikaros al final llorando "ninfa: esta bien me largo de aquí, pero que pensara de tu maestro ahora arma de destrucción masiva." Dijo ninfa antes de desaparecer del lugar, cuando eso paso ikaros regresaba a su modo normal cuando una manta le cayo sobre ella "gohan: estas muy sucia límpiate con eso." Dijo gohan tranquilamente "ikaros: amo cuanto tiempo lleva aquí." Pregunto preocupada ikaros "gohan: prácticamente desde que empezó todo." Respondió gohan "ikaros: quiere decir que escucho todo sabe lo que en verdad soy." Dijo ikaros tristemente "gohan: si lo se todo ikaros." Dijo gohan tranquilo todavía "ikaros: me odiara por lo que soy, ya que no soy un ageloid tipo mascota, soy un angeloid estratégico tipo alfa ikaros." Dijo ikaros "gohan: ikaros ven caminemos hay que charlar te parece." Dijo gohan todavía tranquilo "ikaros: esta bien amo." Dijo ikaros siguiendo a gohan a su mismo paso "gohan: para empezar ikaros yo no te odio ni lo hare." Dijo gohan a ikaros "ikaros: eso quiere decir que puedo permanecer a su lado." Dijo ikaros alegre "gohan: ikaros yo nunca te diría que te alejes de mi, eres alguien importante para mi." Dijo gohan a ikaros haciendo que ella derramara lagrimas pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad "ikaros: pero hay algo mas que quiero decirle amo, es respecto a mi antiguo amo." Dijo ikaros a gohan el cual escuchaba atentamente "gohan: vamos habla ikaros." Dijo gohan que se sentó en una roca "ikaros: amo antes de conocerlo a usted, yo estaba bajo las ordenes del líder de la sinapsis, el cual era un malvado tirano que hacia sufrir a todos, en una ocasión me envio aquí a la tierra a eliminar a los downer yo me sentía horrible me sentía como un monstruo, no podía negarme a hacer lo que me ordenaba ya que si lo desobedecía el me eliminaría, asi que en contra de lo que nos dijo nuestra creadora, de que nos hizo para que pudiéramos encontrar la felicidad, eso nunca lo pude conseguir ya que siempre fui obligada a hacer cosas atroces cosas que no quería, luego me cautivo en un pilar apagándome, hasta que me encontró usted, aunque yo no tenia mis emociones restringidas pude entender la felicidad de la que hablaba nuestra creadora, yo encontré la felicidad cuando lo conocí a usted amo, aun a si con mis emociones restringirlas llegue a sentir ese sentimiento que siente la mayoría de las personas, llegue a sentir amor asi usted amo a ahora que sabe todo de mi que cree que soy un arma de destrucción masiva o un chica común como las demás." Dijo ikaros tristemente "gohan: ikaros jamas te veria como un arma de destrucción masiva, y lo que hiciste antes de conocerme es lo que hiciste antes de conocerme, se perfectamente como te sientes y no te culpo sentirte como un arma para destruir todo yo no te veo como un arma, tampoco te veo como las demás chicas, para mi eres mejor que una chica normal y míralo de esta manera tenemos algo en común yo no soy un chico normal y tu no eres una chica normal eso nos hace mas unidos a nosotros." Dijo gohan que fue sorprendido por un abrazo de ikaros que seguía llorando de felicidad ya que nadie le había hablado asi haciéndola sentir bien "ikaros: amo en cuanto a lo ultimo que dije fue enserio yo siento algo muy grande por usted." Dijo ikaros a gohan "gohan: te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no me siento igual, ya que yo también siento algo grande por ti ikaros." Dijo gohan que fue sorprendido por un beso de parte de ikaros, el cual duro unos minutos separándose por la falta de aire "ikaros: ese beso representa todo lo que siento por usted amo." Dijo ikaros "gohan: pues debo decir que me siento feliz que sientas tanto por mi ikaros y hagamos algo de aquí en adelante no me digas amo ya que se escucha muy raro, dime solo gohan." Dijo gohan "ikaros: seguro mi gohan." Dijo ikaros "gohan: bien espero que sigamos asi ikaros bien regresemos ahora para que te des un baño estas muy sucia." Dijo gohan y ikaros yendo a casa tomados de sus manos.

El fin.

Bueno tengo que aclarar algo, ninfa o nimph o como le diran en otroa países, ella no solo desbloqueo los sentimientos de ikaros si no que también pudo desbloquear la humanidad de ikaros, asiéndola mas sensible mas alegre y mas expresiva ya que quiero hacer de gohan e ikaros una pareja, siendo ellos la pareja principal de la historia, les dare el lujo de elegir a la pareja de tomoki para mas adelante.

Tomoki x sohara.

Tomoki x astrea.

Tomoki x kazane.

Tomoki x ninfa.

Es elección suya aquí los niveles de poder de los personajes hasta el momento.

Gohan (normal): 300000.

Gohan (super sayajin): 24000,000,000.

Gohan (super sayajin 2 controlado): 44000,000,000.

Gohan (super sayajin 2 enfadado): +100,000,000,000.

Ikaros (modo normal): 15000.

Ikaros (reyna urano): 20000 a 30000.

Ikaros ( pandora): ?.

Ikaros en modo pandora le pongo los signos de interrogación ya que nadie sabe que tan fuerte es.

Bueno hasta aquí nos vemos la próxima.

Capitulo7: la nueva ikaros y las nuevas angeloids.


	7. Chapter 7

Repito dragon ball z ni sora no otosimono me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Primero que nada este capitulo es a petición de aten92 espero que estes feliz casi me da un paro cerebral por hacer este capitulo ya que no tuve parir las ideas a garrotazos, pero hay va el capítulo ya que esta la actualizare después de actualizar mis otras historias ya que esta es la que mas me cuesta hacer y la hago por poquitos para no suicidarme xddd.

Capitulo7: la nueva ikaros.

Era una hermosa mañana en la "pacifica" ciudad de sorami los pajaros hacían su canto que indicando que alzaban vuelo otro vez cumpliendo su ciclo de la vida.

En la casa de tomoki gohan estaba despertando he intentado poner de pie pero se vio atrapado por una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados aferrada a el como si su vida dependiera de ello si ikaros estaban acostada durmiendo como un "angel xd" mostrando una de las sonrisas mas bellas del mundo gohan movió un poco su brazo para intentar despertarla con delicadeza lo cual no ocurrio por lo cual recurrió a hablarle "gohan: oye ikaros hay que despertar se nos ase tarde para la escuela vamos arriba pequeña angel dormilona." Dijo gohan jugueteando con los cabellos de la susodicha "ikaros: mmmh cinco minutos mas." Dijo ikaros entre sueños "gohan: bueno si no te levantas no te dare el regalo que te tengo." Dijo gohan jugando ikaros en cuestión de milisegundos se levantó "ikaros: regalo donde." Dijo ikaros cuando gohan le dio el beso de los buenos días separándose después "gohan: que te parecio tu regalo." Dijo gohan jugando todavía "ikaros: me encanto querido gohan." Dijo ikaros super sonrojada "gohan: bien hay que bajar tomoki y sohara nos han de estar esperando." Dijo gohan vistiéndose para su dia de escuela y bajando a desayunar con sus amigos los cuales ya estaban esperándolos "tomoki: baya crei que se habían perdido en el camino." Dijo tomoki bromeando recibiendo un pequeño puntapié de sohara "sohara: no los molestes tomo-chan." Le recrimino sohara a su amigo de la infancia y amor de su vida "gohan: no importa sohara bueno hay que irnos." Dijo gohan a sus amigos tomando camino rumbo a la academia para su dia de clases.

Estando en la calle ikaros hiba aferrada al brazo de gohan con su cabeza en su hombro para comodidad de la chica sohara los miraba con un poco de celos ya que ella quisiera ser asi de feliz "sohara: quisiera ser igual de feliz que ikaros-san tengo que decirle a tomo-chan lo que siento por el ya no puedo soportarlo mas se lo dire hoy cuendo tenga la oportunidad." Se dijo sohara para si mismo super decidida a buscar su felicidad con su amor de toda la vida tomoki (N/A: asumo a que todos saben que sohara es la misma creadora de las angeloids sohara es solo su avatar para estar en ese mundo ya que ella se encuentra en la sinapsis dentro de su laboratorio secreto, si se preguntan por el cambio tan radical de ikaros véase el capitulo anterior.)

Ellos continuaron caminando hasta la escuela para encontrarla cerrada ya que los maestros estaban evaluando el semestre para entregar calificaciones, ellos estaban contentos "tomoki: oigan porque no vamos a pasar el tiempo debajo del árbol de flores de cerezo, bueno ya que no hay clases y eso seria una gran forma de pasar el tiempo." Dijo tomoki "sohara: si es mi oportunidad si no le digo hoy no podre decírselo nunca." Se dijo mentalmente sohara "gohan: tomoki por que mejor no vas tu solo con sohara, creo que hoy puede pasar algo increíble." Dijo gohan a tomoki ya que el sabia en lo que estaba pensando sohara y pretendía que ella cumpliera su objetivo "ikaros: gohan por que no vamos con ellos." Pregunto ikaros algo triste "gohan: iremos después tomoki y sohara tienen algo de que hablar asi que vayamos comer algo ikaros." Dijo gohan tomando de la mano a ikaros y llevándosela consigo "sohara: si gracias a los dioses mi oportunidad esta dada solo espero no arruinarlo tengo que decirle." Se decía en sus adentros sohara mas que decidida a revelar sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo con sus ideas claras sohara se llevo a tomoki al árbol de flores de cerezo para declarársele.

En el árbol.

Tomoki y sohara estaban sentados bajo la sombra del árbol de flores de cerezo observando la hermosa y "pacifica" ciudad de sorami cuando tomoki dijo algo que sohara pensaba que nunca iba a escuchar "tomoki: hace mucho no paso un momento tranquilo contigo sohara me gusta pasar el tiempo con alguien como tu." Dijo tomoki "sohara: pero que hay de las demás chicas a las que les haces cosas pervertidas." Pregunto sohara "tomoki: solo lo hago por divertirme ya que en realidad no soy un pervertido respeto la privacidad de la chicas pero si ellas piensa diferente sin antes conocerme creo que no valen la pena." Le dijo tomoki "sohara: oye tomo-chan pero que reacción tendrías que si alguna de esas chicas que molestas se te acerca y te dijera que le gustas." Pregunto sohara "tomoki: pues la verdad le diría que siento algo por alguien mas, alguien que ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho." Respondio tomoki tomando por sorpresa a sohara "sohara: oye tomo-chan puedes cerrar los ojos un momento quiero darte algo." Le dijo sohara a su amigo "tomoki: de acuerdo." Dijo tomoki cerrando los ojos "sohara: ahora es tu oportunidad sohara ve con todo." Le dijo el subconsciente de sohara para que actuara de una vez por todas sohara tomo la oportunidad y le dio una beso en los labios a tomoki este abrió los ojos por la impresión pero después de unos segundos correspondió al beso de su amiga de infancia que en momentos serian mas que solo simples amigos, ellos se separaron debido a que tenían que recuperar el aliento "tomoki: sohara tu me besaste." Le pregunto a su amiga a un incrédulo por lo sucedido "sohara: si te bese porque te amo, siempre he estado enamorada de ti, y ya no podía aguantarlo mas y las razones por las que te golpeaba cuando le hacías esas cosas a las demás chicas es porque estaba celosa, la pregunta es si tu sientes lo mismo por mi." Le pregunto sohara ella no obtuvo respuesta ya que obtuvo algo mejor tomoki la volvió a besar confirmando que si sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, en unos minutos se separaron para tomar aire cuando tomoki hablo "tomoki: quieres ser mi novia sohara." Le pregunto tomoki a sohara ella rápidamente lo abrazo de nuevo tumbándolo al suelo dándole otro beso y responderle "sohara: claro que quiero ser tu novia tomo-chan." Le respondió sohara cuando sintió una de las manos de tomoki tocar uno de sus pechos ella simplemente lo dejo ser ya que ella sabia que no jamas cambiaria en lo absoluto "tomoki: lo siento este solo fue un reflejo." Dijo tomoki super aterrado "sohara: no te preocupes si eres tu no me importa tomo-chan ven hay que regresar." Le dijo sohara a su novio regresando a casa "tomoki: no te preocupes ya las cosas pervertidas las deje atrás solo tengo ojos para ti sohara." Dijo tomoki tomando de la mano a sohara mientras ella se aferro a su brazo, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro para estar mas cómoda "sohara: mas te vale tomo-chan." Le djo sohara a tomoki mientras regresaban encontraron a gohan e ikaros que regresaban caminando de la misma forma "gohan: baya sohara por lo que veo les fue muy bien." Dijo gohan "sohara: no tienes idea." Le dijo sohara asi entraron de nuevo a la casa de tomoki para tener una cena muy agradable.

Fin del capitulo.

Aten92 espero estes feliz con el capitulo ya que me rebente la cabeza para hacerlo, dime si te parecio buen capitulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Abiso esto que les dire es importante no podre subir caps por un tiempo ya que mi computadora se desconpuso, me choca porque ya tenia los caps listos pero ahora, se fue todo a la basura les pido disculpas se despide por el momento su amigo gokusayajin9


	9. Chapter 9

Repito dragon ball z ni sora no otoshimono me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo8.5: recuperando a la reyna de urano.

Nos ubicamos en estos momentos en la sinapsis donde estaba el hijo de su madre que todos odiamos, si me refiero al maldito ese que se jodio a todas las angeloids me refiero al líder de la sinapsis que hasta ahora nadie sabe cual es el puto nombre de ese hijo de su madre, pero concentrémonos que nos estamos saliendo del camino.

Como decía nos ubicamos en el punto central de la sinapsis, donde se encontraba el líder de esta, dándole una literalmente paliza a nymph por haber fallado con la misión de traer a la reyna urano "líder sinapsis: que debería hacer contigo pedazo de chatarra, piense que destruirte seria poco comparado a tu incompetencia." Decía este con una voz simplona que irradia un gran grado de confianza "nymph: no por favor no me destruya deme otra oportunidad pero no me destruya are lo que sea." Suplicaba la pequeña angeloid "líder: nymph si mal no recuerdo tu tenias un ave cierto." Preguntaba el líder con una gran pisca de malicia en sus palabras "nymph: si claro, ahora lo llamo." Dijo nymph silbando asiendo que la ave llegara y se posara en sus manos "líder: bien nymph ahora quiero que le arranques sus alas." Ordeno el malvado líder "nymph: yo yo eso jamas, preferiría morir yo antes de hacerle daño a mi amigos." Grito con furia la peli azul "líder: entonces te destruiré, por tu desobediencia." Grito el líder viendo con asombro de como nymph corto la cadena que significa la unión entre una angeloid y su maestro, cuando la arranco prácticamente se la tiro al pecho al hijo de su madre "nymph: no seguiré ordenes de un maldito cobarde como tu, si quieres a alfa ve y consiguela tu mismo, aunque con lo cobarde que es nuestro "líder" parece que le teme al maestro de la ya mencionada, **canción del paraíso**." Grito al final su ataque nymph creando una enorme cortina de humo para poder escapar del lugar, y adonde mas iria pues a la tierra de los downers.

Cuando la cortina de humo se disipo el líder de la sinapsis estaba mas que encabronado esta lleno de cólera "líder: díganle a las harpys que tienen un trabajo, lo primero es a lo que tienen que darle su prioridad traer el nucleo de alas variable de la reyna urano, segundo eliminen al modelo beta y por ultimo denle un mensaje al maestro de la reyna urano, que pronto ire a destruirlo yo personalmente, que están todos sordos dense prisa." Grito el líder de la sinapsis.

Mientras en el mundo de los downers, se encontraban gohan con sus amigos disfrutando de un hermoso dia soleado, debajo de un árbol que la presidente mikako había apartado, eran creo que un poco mas de la una de la el grupo de amigos estaban preparando todo para tener una deliciosa carne asada para el almuerzo todos aportaban un poco en la preparación tomoki y gohan ponían las mesas, las chicas servían los refrescos y sugata preparaba la carne.

Terminando de preparar todo los amigos charlaban amenamente de cualquier trivialidad hasta que salio un tema particular "sohara: no se si se habrán dado cuenta de que no hemos visto a nymph desde el festival, creen que se habrá ido." Decia sohara "tomoki: no la verdad no me había dado cuenta, quizás ya se haya ido." Respondio tomoki este sin intenciones de tensar a gohan y a ikaros ya que ellos dos sabían perfectamente porque se marcho nymph, "sugata: lo mas probable es que haya ido al nuevo mundo." Fue la respuesta mas friki que pudo haber dado sugata por la repentina desaparición de nymph hace no mas de tres días.

Bueno pasando ese momento incomodo gohan e ikaros decidieron ir a caminar a ver los alrededores del lugar, se alejaron un poco de colina donde se encontraban sus amigos para poder estar solos y charlar "gohan: bueno no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte ikaros porque te ataco y llamo arma de destrucción masiva nymph dime porque, la verdad es que no lo entiendo del todo." Pregunto gohan a la peli rosa "ikaros: sera sincera yo desde que fui creada siempre fui superior que a mis demás hermanas angeloids, pero debido a que era superior a ellos, yo tenia limitadas muchas cosas, como el poder dar una expresión, los sentimientos que todo ser vivo tiene, pero creo que me estoy saliendo del tema, me consideran arma de destrucción masiva porque cuando estaba bajo el mandato del líder de la sinapsis el me obligo a hacer todas esas cosas atroces yo no quería nada, de eso y yo sabia que si me reusaba me destruiría asi que tuve que hacer esas barbaridades a contra de mi voluntad." Respondio ikaros observando a gohan que tenia un rostro bastante sombrío "gohan: con que ese supuesto líder de ustedes las obliga a hacer cosas atroces contra su voluntad, como me gustaria decirle una cuantas cosas a ese hijo de su madre, no te preocupes ikaros mientras estes conmigo nadie te pondrá un dedo encima eso te lo prometo." Le decía gohan a la chica mientras esta lo abrazaba "ikaros: no puedo estar mas feliz, por tener un maestro como tu mi querido gohan." Dijo la peli rosa mientras lo apretaba aun mas en su abrazo "gohan: si pero ne…ne….necesito respirar." Decía a duras penas gohan ya que el abrazo de ikaros, era uno de esos abrazos de oso que te sacan todo el relleno cremo sito xdd.

Paso otra media hora y la pareja conformada por gohan e ikaros seguían paseando por los alrededores del lugar, cuando se toparon con alguien que no creían volver a ver, en el segundo que apareció nymph los ojos de ikaros se tornaron rojos "nymph: aaaaah podrias apagar tu rastreador del artemis me vas a volver loca." Decía nymph mientras ikaros hacia que sus ojos se tornaran verdes de nuevo, con la diferencia es que esos ojos irradiaban gran cantidad de enojo "gohan: bueno nymph se puede saber a que regresaste ten por seguro que si quieres llevarte a ikaros, eso no va a pasar." Recrimino gohan "nymph: se que no pasara, tendría que pelear con alfa de nuevo y eso es algo que no quiero que hacer, la verdad les tengo una advertencia algo que deberán escuchar, lo primero que deberán saber es que yo escape y corte la cadena que me unia a mi anterior maestro, lo segundo es que enviaron a las gamma a buscar a alfa y ellas no son conocidas por ser muy buenas ellas aran cualquier cosa por cumplir su misión aunque tenga que arriesgar su vida." Advertía nymph a los dos "ikaros: porque deveria creerte cuando desde que viniste siempre intentaste llevarme de vuelta y ahora pretender que crea que otras dos angeloids están detrás de mi porfavor." Recrimino la peli rosa "gohan: vamos ikaros tranquila ella esta diciendo la verdad puedo verlo en sus ojos." Le decía gohan a ikaros "ikaros: pero como sabes eso." Pregunto ikaros "gohan: pues te dire los ojos son las ventanas del alma, una mirada vale mas que mil palabras y la mirada de nymph esta llena, de miedo y arrepentimiento." Explico gohan asiendo latir rápidamente el corazón de la peli azul, "ikaros: bien mi querido niño si es cierto lo que me dices le creeré a nymph, pero si es otra traición no lo pensare dos veces antes de desquitarme." Proclamo la peli rosa con una mirada extremadamente gélida haciendo temblar a nymph de pies a cabeza, gohan vio a nymph que tenia algunas heridas "gohan: nymph que te sucedió porque estas cubiertas de heridas y sangre, ven conmigo te atenderé tus heridas." Pidió el chico tomando de la mano a la peli azul haciendo que ella se sonrojara fervientemente, con ese acto ikaros tuvo un tic en el ojo derecho por la acción de la peli azul tsundere "ikaros: con que asi quieres jugar he, pues no te dejare el camino tan fácil para llegar a el." Decía ikaros para si misma maquinándose un plan para que nymph no pudiera acercarse a gohan tan fácilmente.

Asi con todo el ajetreo del dia anterior igualmente de como no se dieron cuenta de cuando se fue nymph y tampoco de cuando la mencionada apareció por arte de magia, con la única diferencia es que la tramposilla estaba acostada mirando a gohan, el chico se despertó ya que sentía un aura asesina rodeando la habitación cuando abrió los ojos y vio a nymph el pobre chico tuvo el peor susto de todos asiéndolo saltar hasta al techo "gohan: nymph que estas haciendo metida en mi cama." Recriminaba aun alterado "nymph: simplemente te veía dormir." Contesto la mencionada "gohan: no se si te lo han dicho pero eso es perturbador." Contesto el aludido sintiendo una gran sensación asesina viniendo de la peli rosa que estaba con un tic en su ojo derecho "ikaros: que se supone que haces metida en la cama de MI GOHAN." Grito al final la peli rosada "nymph: no es mas que obvio estoy, viendo dormir a mi nuevo amor." Se jactaba la peli azul "gohan: porque presiento que esto solo empeorara." Se dijo a si mismo gohan super incomodo con la situación que tenia al frente suyo.

El ajetreo de las dos angeloids siguió toda la noche sin dejar dormir al pobre chico que estaba en posición fetal en una esquina del cuarto, esperando que los monstruos regresaran al armario, ya que los celos hacen a una mujer normal la hacen muy peligrosa, no digamos una angeloid que en el mejor de los casos aria una explosión atómica y en el peor se cargarían parte del mundo en un arranque de celos.

Luego de otra hora de esperar a que las dos fieras que estaban en la habitación en chico pretendía dormir "gohan: este chicas no podrían encontrar una solución a esto no creo soportar mucho tiempo sus peleas." Opino el chico ya un poco mas calmado "ikaros: lo intentaremos." Respondio la peli rosa al chico ya casi dormido "nymph: se me ocurre una idea pero es si tu aceptas alfa, debido a como es gohan muchas otras chicas estarán de tras suyo porque no, lo compartimos." Opino la peli azul "ikaros: no lo se lo pensare un poco y después te doy la respuesta." Le respondio ikaros a nymph.

Al dia siguiente todo fue normal ikaros preparando el desayuno para todos en la casa, salir a la academia con la diferencia en ese caso eran las parejas en ese grupo, tomoki y sohara hiban tomados de las manos, mientras que gohan tenia aferrada a las dos angeloids en sus dos brazos "tomoki: jejeje parece que tienes un problema entre manos literalmente." Bromeo tomoki ganándose un golpe de karate de sohara "sohara: no los molestes tomo-chan, la verdad me gusta verlos a los tres asi se ven bien juntos." Declaro sohara sonrojando a los tres tortolitos que venían con ellos "gohan: bueno no me quejo en lo absoluto, pero tienen que hallar una solución, no podre aguantar mas sus arranques de celos dan mucho miedo." Declaro el chico un poco a penado "ikaros: dijiste algo cariño." Dijo ikaros con un aura asesina rodeándola "gohan: no no dije nada absolutamente nada." Respondio gohan tan azul como el mar por el pánico "nymph: jhmmm." Gimió la peli azul ante el comentario del chico que estaba mas asustado que antes ni cuando peleo por primera vez tuvo tanto miedo como ahora, en ese momento gohan se dio cuenta porque su padre le temía tanto a su madre, le tenia miedo a su poderosa, implacable y omnipresente sartén de la fatalidad.

Deciendo por la paz cambiar el tema de la conversación, para quitarle a gohan las miradas de ikaros como de nymph, "gohan: a o si sohara como te sientes ahora que estas en una relación formal con tomoki." Pregunto gohan asiendo sonrojar a tomoki y sohara "sohara: pues siento como que un sueño se me hizo realidad, soy feliz." Respondio sohara sonrojando aun mas al pobre tomoki si mas de lo que ya estaba "ikaros: oigan deberíamos apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde a clases." Advirtió ikaros captando la atención de todos y apresurando el paso.

Finalmente llegaron a clases justo a tiempo, para no meterse en serios problemas con el maestro en cuestión de hay en mas las primeras clases pasaron tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, hasta que sono el timbre del primer receso de clases, el grupo de amigos salio al patio a buscar un lugar para comer su merienda encontrando un árbol que ofrecía una gran sombra, el grupo de amigos se sentó a la sombra del árbol a disfrutar de su comida, cuando dos chicos del doble del tamaño de gohan y tomoki se acercaron al árbol "chico1: o pero que tenemos aquí tres bellezas junto a dos perdedores." Declaro el primer chico "chico2: si porque mejor no vienen con nosotros se divertirán mas." Declaro el segundo chico "tomoki: hey gohan tu escuchaste algo." Dijo sin prestar atención a los dos chicos "gohan: no absolutamente nada." Declaro gohan a tomoki tomando otro bocado de su merienda "sohara: porque no se van no queremos problemas." Dijo cortésmente sohara a los dos chicos pero lo que la sorprendio fue el empujón de uno de los chicos "chico1: eso pasa cuando…" el chico no termino de hablar porque tomoki le dio un tremendo golpe al chico derribándolo, y dejándole una enorme marca en la mejilla "tomoki: mas te vale que le pidas disculpas a sohara infeliz." Declaro tomoki bien cabreado "chico2: maldito como te atreves a golpear a mi hermano." Grito el otro chico lanzándole un golpe que tomoki evadió fácilmente, dándole una patada perfecta en el rostro tirándolo al suelo "tomoki: eso fue suficiente o quieren ser humillados aun mas." Les grito tomoki a los chicos asustándolos y haciéndolos salir corriendo del lugar después de ese problema tomoki se acerco a sohara revisando si no tiene ninguna herida "sohara: ya cariño no es para tanto." Declaro sohara a tomoki "tomoki: como que no es para tanto eres mi novia sohara mi deber es mantenerte segura." Recrimino tomoki a su novia sonrojándola bastante mas que las veces anteriores "gohan: tomoki tiene razón sohara, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo." Declaro gohan a sohara, asiendo que se sonrojaran tanto ikaros y nymph.

Un tiempo después las clases terminaron normalmente y todos los alumnos salían de la academia a sus casas.

Al dia siguiente gohan, ikaros y nymph estaban sentados debajo del árbol de flores de cerezo disfrutando del dia, pero dos angeloids aparecieron en la escena mandando la tranquilidad al carajo, ambas eran idénticas con la diferencia es que una era peliverde y la otra castaño rubia y tenían una mirada llena de malicia "gamma1: baya parece que nos ganamos el premio mayor, encontramos a la reyna urano, a la traidora y al maestro de la reyna." Declaro la gamma1 "gamma2: si yo diría que los eliminemos a beta y al chiquillo y divertirnos con destrozando a la reyna urano." Declaro la segunda gamma, ellas tenían que cumplir con su misión si no su maestro las destruiría sin ningún contempla miento.

Pelea.

Tanto ikaros como nymph hicieron aparecer sus trajes de combate para pelear con ellas, ikaros rápidamente paso a su modo reyna urano superando en poder a las dos angeloids que tenían frente a ellas, "nymph: con las dos será mas fácil que salgamos de este problema." Declaro nymph a ikaros ella solo asintió centrándose en la peli verder y nymph en la castaño rubia, gohan estaba expectante he iba a intervenir cuando fuese el momento ni un minuto antes.

Ikaros se abalanzo contra la peli verde esta intento bloquear el golpe, pero fue demasiado fuerte para ella que salio disparada a los cielos, siendo perseguida por ikaros.

Con nymph ella se abalanzo contra la castaña intentando patearla, pero esta pudo bloquearla fácilmente, para darle igualmente un patada que nymph bloqueo apenas asiéndola retroceder, en ese momento la castaña hizo uso de su velocidad y dio un rodillazo a nymph asiendo que ella callera en el suelo duramente, nymph se intentaba poner de pie pero la castaña quiso bloquear esa acción, a lo cual nymph fue mas agil y rodo para ponerse de pie, pero igualmente recibió otra patada de la angeloid derribándola callendo bocabajo nymph intento levantarse pero, la castaña le puso el pie enzima con mucha fuerza.

Gohan se percato rápidamente lo que tenia planeado la castaña y rápidamente se movio a una velocidad cegadora y tomo por un hombro a la castaña lanzándola al aire "gohan: nymph yo me are cargo desde aquí, descansa." Le dijo gohan a la peli azul la cual solo asintió.

Mientras en los cielos el asusto era diferente era ikaros la que dominaba la pelea con una relativa facilidad, la peli verde intentaba golpear a ikaros pero ella evadía todos sus ataques fácilmente "michiko: como es que no pudo atinarle un solo golpe." Gritaba eufórica la peli verde "ikaros: sencillo es porque soy superior a ti en todo aspecto." Declaro ikaros lanzándose al ataque contra la peli verde quien intentaba defenderse pero los golpes de ikaros eran demasiado contundentes y le hacían muchísimo daño.

Con gohan el seguía estático en el mismo lugar "gohan: bien yo sere tu nuevo oponente." Declaro gohan aun con su postura confiada "maya: perfecto niño acabare contigo primero." Declaro la castaña abalanzándose contra gohan a una velocidad alarmante, pero para gohan es como si se estuviera moviendo en cámara super lenta, evadiendo el golpe como si nada haciendo que la castaña pasara de largo y volviera arremeter contra gohan teniendo el mismo resultado, la castaña se arto y se acercó a gohan soltando un golpe que gohan atrapo con absoluta facilidad, la castaña solto una gran andada de golpe y patadas a gohan el cual bloqueaba sin ninguna dificultad, demostrando se absoluto superioridad "maya: como es que no te he conectado un solo golpe, como eres tan fuerte." Recrimo la castaña "gohan: fácil la diferencia entre nuestros poderes es demasiada porque no te resignas de una vez." Declaro gohan a un con su postura confiada viendo que en uno de los brazos de la castaña apareció un caño "maya: veamos si logras resistir esto." Reto la castaña cargando el cañon, en ese tiempo gohan podría a verla derrotado pero opto por aceptar el reto de la castaña cuando el cañon estaba cargado disparo una rayo de energia bastante potente, gohan se tenso un poco y recibió el disparo de lleno creando una explosión considerable "maya: con eso tienes chiquillo." Declaro la castaña "gohan: eso es todo, que pena aunque ese ataque es muy bueno para levantar polvo." Declaro gohan caminando entre el polvo que quedo de la explosión "maya: pero como ese niño tiene que ser un monstruo nadie podría resistir eso." Recrimino alarmada "gohan: solo tengo una pregunta porque su líder los envía a una misión suicida no hay entidad en este mundo que pueda vencerme." Declaro gohan "maya: no teníamos opción si nos negábamos el nos destruiría." Le respondio la castaña "gohan: te propongo algo porque no se quedan conmigo y tendrán una segunda oportunidad para le encuentren un significado a su existencia." Declaro gohan a la castaña "maya: no podemos estamos obligadas a obedecerlo, esta cadena nos ata a el." Respondio la castaña de nuevo sujetando la cadena gohan se le puso enfrente y tomo la cadena y como si nada la corto "gohan: supongo que ahora ya no estas atada a el." Declaro gohan sorprendiendo a la castaña abrazando al chico mientras lloraba de felicidad absoluto.

Con ikaros ella seguía peleando con la peli verde "ikaros: porque no decistes sabes que las mandaron a una misión suicida porque saben que ni ustedes dos juntas podrían vencerme y mucho menos destruirme." Declaro ikaros a la peli verda "michi: yo lo se pero no tenemos opción si no cumplimos nos destruirán." Respondio la peli verde "ikaros: porque no se quedan con nosotros a mi maestro no le molestara en lo absoluto." Declaro ikaros a la peli verde "michi: no puedo la cadena nos ata el." Declaro la peli verde tomando la cadena ikaros hizo lo mismo que hizo gohan arranco la cadena que ataba a la peli verde con el líder de la sinapsis ella no podía estar mas feliz de no tener apostada su vida en esta misión con la misma bajaron al suelo y vieron la escena de la castaña abrazando a gohan llorando también de felicidad.

Hasta aquí el cap.

Aten92 esto es para voz otra vez hiciste que me partiera la cabeza haciendo este cap, el cual me dejo seco literalmente, esta historia me quita toda la creatividad que tengo, espero y te des gusto leyendo y releyendo el cap porque la siguiente historia que actualizare será la de dragon ball dxd porque, se que si me tardo me van a cortar las putas piernas, a y también los nombre de las dos angeloids gamma son sus seiyu o sea la persona que los dobla y ese es el nombre que tendrán las dos en toda la historia, y si dos algelids mas para el harem de gohan y faltan tres mas, el chiquillo es todo un loquillo xdddd.

Niveles de poder.

Gohan: 300000

Gohan super sayajin: 40000000000.

Gohan super sayajin full power: 50,000,000,000.

Gohan super sayajin 2 dominado: 100,000,000,000.

Gohan super sayajin 2 enfadado: 150,000,000,000.

Ikaros (normal): 5000.

Ikaros modo reyna urano: 20,000.

Ikaros pandora: desconocido.

Gamma1 (michi): 5000.

Gamma2 (maya): 5000.

Juntas: 10,000.

Nymph: 2000.

Super cell perfecto: 40,000,000,000.

Super cell perfecto full power: 100,000,000,000.

Bueno ahora si me despido y nos leeremos de nuevo en alguna de mis otras historias, se despide gokusayajin9 hasta la próxima semana.


	10. Chapter 10

Agradecimientos Navideños.

Este no es un capitulo este es mas un pequeño paréntesis esto es un mensaje de mi para todos los que me siguen en mis historias, para los que están al pendiente de ellas.

Bueno para empezar esto les doy las gracias por muchas razones, y si las nombro todas no terminaría hoy asi que bueno les agradezco a todos de corazón por estar conmigo en esos momentos en los que me dio crisis emocional esos que me dieron palabras, de apoyo les estoy eternamente agradecido.

También les doy las gracias por seguir y estar al pendiente de mis historias tanto de mis mejores historias como las no mejores, estoy contento porque a pesar de que tuve un arranque de lo mas lento en esto de los fanfiction me alegra saber que mejoro cada dia, porque miro que cuando publico un cap nuevo todos me dicen lo que pensaron del capitulo en tal y al mismo tiempo me dan ideas y trucos para mejorar mas tiempo, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, ya que siempre va a salir el que no le parezca nada de lo que lee en dicha historia, que solo la lee para insultarla y he hay donde me pongo a pensar un poco, y digo que yo esto de las historias no me las tomo como mi trabajo, si no como algo para relajarme de mi vida cotidiana ya que es un circulo vicioso de no acabar nunca, pero bueno incluso con insultos y todo dirigidos a mis historias no voy a cambiar el modo en el que las escribo, ya que cada escritor tiene su modo operandi para hacer sus historias y yo tengo el mio, que es algo bien pensado para darles a ustedes un lingote de oro no un océano de basura.

También aprovecho para decirles que solo actualizare cuatro historias dragon ball dxd, el guerrero legendario en konoha, un angel y un sayajin y por ultimo y no menos importante evangelion z que es mi historia mas reciente y va tomando mucha fuerza.

Para ir terminando solo me queda decir algo, no solo para mi si no también para todos ustedes, que si este año nos esforzamos a lo grande para cumplir nuestros objetivos, el siguiente hagámoslo mejor esforcémonos mas para cumplir nuestros objetivos o metas, porque saben el cielo es el limite.

Bueno esto es todo por mi parte por esta vez les a hablado gokusayajin9 y les deseo unas felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo buenas noches.


	11. Chapter 11

Repito dragon ball z ni sora no otoshimono me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus dueños.

Capitulo11: Astrea la angeloid ¡idiota!

A si es lectores he regresado y como ya no tengo exámenes que hacer estaré actualizando seguido y que mejor historia para actualizar que esta un angel y un sayajin ya que la he dejado olvidada un poco subiré tres caps esta semana para adelantarla después de este capitulo, viene lo que todos esperan ver la pelea final de gohan y cell que ya esta próxima, asi que si mas comencemos con el capítulo.

En este momento nos encontramos lo que parecería ser un páramo desierto, donde podía verse que estaba cubierto por mucha yerba y en medio de ese paramo vemos a un joven de trece años, el joven era gohan que se encontraba acostado en ese gran espacio abierto cuando fue despertado por el sonido de aleteos lentamente abrió los ojos para ver a una persona con alas blancas en su espalda, de cabello azul claro, un cuerpo escultural para su tamaño lo único que no pida verse eran sus ojos por su cabello el cual tapaba ambos ojos, el angel lo observo detenidamente "gohan: quien eres tu." Pregunto un gohan algo extrañado ya que el sueño que el acostumbraba a tener era el recuerdo de su primera pelea con cell, el cual lo atormentaba demasiado rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del angel "angel: ten cuidado del angel enviado del cielo." Advirtió el angel para luego desaparecer.

Fuera del sueño de gohan este se levantó algo extrañado por ese sueño pero no le dio mucha importancia, el se vio en una enorme cama junto con ikaros la cual dormía plácidamente sin preocupaciones, observo también a nymph la cual podía dormir también, porque dicha loli también desbloqueo su humanidad y si antes creían que era tsundere ahora esta a un pelo de rana calva a volverse una yandere psicópata, con un solo pensamiento el cual era que solo ella y sus hermanas (ikaros, maya y michí) sohara y tomoki podían estar con gohan y hablando de maya y michi ellas también se encontraban en la misma cama ya también consiguieron su humanidad después de ser liberadas del líder de la sinapsis gracias a gohan, después de eso ocurrido decidieron quedarse con el, con la excusa de que se lo debían tratando de esconder de que se quedaban con el porque ambas se habían enamorado del chico.

Seguimos con la narración normal, decía que gohan se había levantado por la culpa de ese sueño tan raro que tuvo, ya que normalmente siempre tenia pesadillas debido a la pelea contra cell ya que no podía perdonarse el por eso pero después viéndolo de otra manera si no hubiera pasado eso el no hubiera conocido a las ángeles, sohara y tomoki por lo que se decía que no fue del todo malo como el creía ya que tuvo suerte de ser encontrado y ayudado por tomoki, el cual le ayudo y ofrecio quedarse en casa de esta sin siquiera conocerlo, para luego conocer a sohara chica que era amiga de la infancia del mencionado y ahora su novia las cosas definitivamente no eran malas del todo y no podía quejársele, pero igualmente divido a ese sueño pasaba entrenando siempre para ser mas fuerte y baya que si se volvía mas fuerte porque el chico estaba a muy poco de superar el limite del super sayajin 2, pero el sabiendo que no era como su padre, decidió llevarlo con mas calma para no sufrir algo grave.

Esa mañana se levantó como siempre, para salir a tomar aire fresco el chico tenía la costumbre de ir a las montañas a pasar el rato ya que le recordaban a su hogar en su mundo ya que, el creció en las montañas bajo las escaleras de la ahora mas grande casa de tomoki ya que después de la llegada de las otras dos angeles mas no había mucho espacio, problema que no fue difícil de arreglar para ikaros ya que ella había hecho la casa de cuatro pisos, con una terraza enorme donde se podía ver la puesta del sol, cada piso tenia su propio corredor el cual estaba muy bien decorado, por fuera la casa era hermosa por dentro era igual, tenía salones amplios una cocina bastante moderna un comedor enorme el cual abarcaba todo uno de los salones a lo largo tenia unas veinte sillas y muchos otros arreglos mas.

El chico salio de la casa y rápidamente fue volando a las montañas a respirar ese aire fresco y puro que solo podía conseguir allí, ese era el lugar donde el chico se sentía en paz.

Pocas horas después de que gohan se fuese a las montañas sugata había llegado a la ahora mansión de tomoki, un tanto alarmado solo que no lo asia de notar mucho, "sugata: perdonen por venir sin avisar, donde esta gohan," pregunto el peli gris a los chicos "ikaros: gohan esta en las montañas se le ha hecho un habito ir allí dice que en ese lugar se siente en paz y que lo hace recordar a su hogar." Respondió ikaros a sugata "nymph: dime para que necesitas a gohan." pregunto casualmente nymph a sugata "sugata: pues la verdad creo que el esta en problemas ayer en la tarde paso algo extraño dejen les cuento…

 _Flashback._

sugata se encontraba a unos metros del árbol de cerezo viendo al cielo a lo que logro ver un destello de luz que al principio no le dio importancia, para después darse media vuelta he irse cuando un gran estruendo lo alarmo y lo hizo voltear a ver, lo que pudo ver un angeloid nuevo el cual expulsaba un aura blanca algo transparente con algunos destellos eléctricos algo visibles, sus ojos eran rojos "angeloid: gohan." decía la angeloid cuando en otro despliegue de velocidad salio disparada del lugar.

 _Fin flashback_

Eso fue lo que paso por eso es que estoy aquí para decirle a gohan que puede estar en problemas." Termino de contar sugata a los demás "nymph: dijiste que era veloz, ya se de que angeloid se trata se trata de delta una angeloid especializada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con la característica de que es la mas veloz de todas, pero es una idiota ella tiene demasiadas emociones lo cual le reducen su capacidad de procesamiento y la convierten en una idiota no hay que preocuparse." Explico nymph "maya: yo que me estaba empezando a preocupar por nada." Declaro maya "michi: dímelo a mi yo ya estaba cargando mi cañon pero no hay problema." Refuto michi "ikaros: además sabemos lo fuerte que es gohan, el sabe como cuidarse solo." Declaro ikaros a todos "tomoki: bueno si no hay de que preocuparse, tengo algo que hacer." Decía tomoki mientras salía de la casa, sohara que lo conocía bien se le hacia bastante raro que saliera todos los días y podía ver cierta diferencia en el chico hasta que le cayó el veinte, a tomoki le había cambia su complexión física se le podía ver que tenia musculos, podía decirse que estaba igual de formado como gohan en cuerpo no es fuerza ya que gohan literalmente tenia una fuerza que no es de este mundo y tomoki podría ser mas fuerte que cualquier chico de la academia y se le vino el recuerdo de cuando la defendió de los aquellos tipos en la academia los había literalmente apaleado con técnicas de artes marciales perfectamente efectuadas, bueno fueron dos patadas pero las dio con una maestría y efectividad brutal y ese cambio empezó hace cinco meses atrás que es el tiempo que ellos dos llevan de estar saliendo y parece que tomoki se siente cómodo estando en una relación con sohara y ella también.

Cambio de escena en el bosque.

Vemos a un gohan haciendo algunas miles de flexiones sin sudar siquiera pasando un rato bastante agradable, bueno el poco rato agradable que le quedaba ya que fue sorprendido por un fuerte estruendo no muy lejos de el cuando volteo a ver era una chica con un traje de angeloid pero azul, la angeloid era igual de alta que ikaros tal vez un poco mas alta, un cuerpo super bien formado tanto que seria la envidia de cualquier chica, cabellera rubia unos ojos rojos capas de penetrar en el alma de cualquiera chico, bueno cualquier chico que no fuese gohan ya que el sentía el poder de la recién llegada y era bastante elevado podría ser igual de fuerte que ikaros o tal vez un poco mas, "gohan: puede ayudarte en algo." Pregunto gohan "angeloid: eres el objetivo de maestro debo destruirte." Declaro la angeloid "gohan: bueno antes de empezar con este chiste puedes decirme quien eres." Declaro gohan "angeloid: soy Astrea una de las angeloids mas fuertes en toda la sinapsis." Declaro de nuevo ahora la ya presentada Astrea "gohan: bien yo soy gohan puedes atacarme cuando quieras solo te digo que, no lograras absolutamente nada." Declaro gohan bastante confiado, Astrea se preparo y se abalanzo contra gohan con una gran velocidad pero lo que ella no se espero y fue cuando la espada estaba a milímetros del cuello de gohan este desapareció y no pudo seguir sus movimientos "Astrea: donde esta aparece." Grito Astrea viendo para todos lados, "gohan: estoy justo arriba de ti." Declaro gohan flotando sobre ella y esta estaba sorprendida porque el chico podía volar sin tener alas "Astrea: como puedes volar si no tienes alas." Exclamo Astrea a gohan "gohan: sencillo puedo usar mi energía para hacer algo tan sencillo como volar no necesito alas para volar." Respondia gohan a lo dicho por Astrea ella volvió a abalanzarse contra gohan pero ahora este no desapareció si no que este evadía los tajos de la espada de Astrea sin ningún tipo de problema la chica estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra gohan de nuevo pero la chica tropezó con una roca y callo de bruces al suelo golpeándose la nariz cuando esta levanto la cara estaba llorando un poco y de la sangre que tenia le callo en los pechos a la chica "gohan: oye estas bien." Pregunto este desconcertado por lo que paso hace pocos segundos, primero la chica peleo con ella con una maestría y gracia excepcional y ahora se tropieza con una roca y se rompe la nariz este se acerco a ella y saco un pañuelo de su bolsa y limpio la cara de Astrea "Astrea: no entiendo porque no me acaba si es una amenaza como dice el maestro, porque me esta ayudando." Se preguntaba a si misma ya que no esperaba que el "enemigo" la estuviera ayudando con su herida "gohan: bien creo que eso es suficiente te sugiero mantener la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba eso impedirá que sigas sangrando aunque no lo creo no fue un golpe muy serio." Le dijo gohan mientras la ayudaba a la levantarse pero para la mala suerte de la chica golpeo la rama de una árbol mas pequeño de lo normal creciéndole un enorme chichón y del chichón se podía ver salir un poco de humo "Astrea: hay eso me doliooo." Se quejó Astrea "gohan: no hay dudas eres todo un caso, ten mas cuidado." Exclamo gohan con una enorme gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza, "Astrea: porque me ayudaste se supone que eres el enemigo y no me destruiste." Pregunto astrea "gohan: es cierto pude haberlo hecho cuando evadí tu primer ataque pero, la razón por la que no te ataque es porque eres una chica y no puedo golpear a una chica por eso no lo hice." Le respondio gohan a la chica que estaba mas confundida de lo que ya estaba "astrea: como evadiste mis ataques, soy una de las angeloids mas rapidas y fuertes de todas como es que eres tan fuerte y rápido." Pregunto otra vez astrea "gohan: sencillo entrenamiento de toda la vida, desde que tengo cuatro años he estado en peleas que pudieron haber decidió el destino de mi vida por eso entreno y es por eso que soy fuerte." Respondio otra vez "astrea: porque mi maestro dice que eres una amenaza hasta donde yo veo eres un chico con una fuerza y velocidad mas haya de un humano promedio." Pregunto astrea "gohan: pues la verdad no lose, siempre me he metido en líos y este no será el último eso lo tengo muy en claro." Respondio gohan de una forma desinteresada "astrea: podría pedirte algo." Pregunto astrea "gohan: claro si esta dentro de mis capacidades lo cumpliré." Respondio astrea "astrea: podrias romper mi cadena, no quiero servirle a alguien que nos usa solo como marionetas no quiero que alguien que me, envie a una misión de la que no regrese sea mi maestro rompe mi cadena por favor." Suplicaba esta a punto de llorar eso conmovió a gohan y este tomo la cadena de astrea y como si estuviera hecha de papel la corto asi liberando a astrea de su antiguo maestro cuando gohan hizo eso la chica dio un salto de alegría la cual le duro poco ya que golpe otra rama de un árbol haciendo que le creciera otro chichon "astrea: eso me doliooo." Se quejo de nuevo astrea "gohan: lo digo de nuevo eres todo un caso." Declaro gohan a la chica que se seguía sobando la cabeza por el golpe, el pensamiento se le fue rápido a gohan cuando astrea se le fue enzima dándole un abrazo quedando este entre los pechos de esta evitando que puediera respirar "gohan: no….pued….puedo….res…pi..rar." decía gohan entre jadeos para después esta soltarlo "astrea: lo siento me emocione de maciado." Decía disculpándose la chica "gohan: si lo note." Declaro gohan cuando una corriente eléctrica paso por su espina dorsal una energia que el reconocía muy bien y que se acercaba a la ciudad, esa expresión seria no paso desapercibida por astrea "astrea: que sucede estas muy callado." Pregunto astrea "gohan: no… no te preocupes no es nada hay que irnos te parece." Decía gohan llevándose a astrea con el, el no podía decirle nada todavía de cell y el lio que tuvo no hace mucho con el bio-androide ya que fue culpa de ese monstruo por el cual gohan llego a ese mundo del cual no estaba arrepentido de conocer y ahora era su deber protegerlo de ese monstruo cell, el cual tenia una enorme sed de venganza.

Cambio de escena sinapsis.

En ese lugar se encontraba un sujeto echando rayos de lo enfadado que estaba tres de sus angeloids lo traicionaron sin pensarlo dos veces y ahora este no toleraría mas fracasos "líder: ya es hora, preparen a chaos esas traidoras pagaran por traicionarme y chaos será la encargado no de recuperarlas si no de destruirlas." Ordeno el malvado líder movilizando a todos sus supditos los cuales se pudieron a trabajar sin rechistar.

Bien aquí queda el capitulo once de esta historia y miro que la han apoyan mucho esta historia y eso en verdad se los agradezco muchísimo.

Quiero aprovechar también y agradecer a uno de los lectores de esta historia por darme la idea de que gohan tengan, ssj3 y lo tendrá en esta pelea contra cell y se transformara en la parte mas importante de la pelea.

Los niveles de poder no los pondré porque la primera temporada terminara en el siguiente capitulo y ya en la segunda no habrá necesidad de poner esos niveles asi que hasta la próxima les ha hablado gokusayayin9 y les deseo buenas noches o días.


	12. Chapter 12

Quiero darles un aviso y es que estare haciendo una actividad especial y es una sección de preguntas es para celebrar el año y medio que llevo aquí en fanfiction y quiero que ustedes tengan la libertad de preguntarme lo que se les venga a la cabeza ojo tampoco algo extremadamente personal, pero si algo que pueda responderles esto es mas que nada para divertirme yo y ustedes también.

Asi que aquí van las reglas.

No hay limites en el numero de preguntas (pero tampoco exageren).

No responderé preguntas repetidas.

No hacer preguntas a un nivel personal de un 60%.

Pueden ser cualquier clase de preguntas no solo de fanfics si no de temas variados.

Pregunta que se deje después de la fecha limite las responderé en la siguiente sección no pretenderé dejar a nadie a fuera.

El tiempo limite para dejar sus preguntas es hasta el domingo a las 12:00 p.m ese el tiempo limite asi que manden sus preguntas porque tanto yo como los personajes en esta sección romperán la cuarta pared para responderles a sus preguntas.

Y si se preguntan que es romper la pared es algo sencillo de explicar y es cuando un personaje de un comic interactúa con el lector un ejemplo que les puedo dar es deadpool ese personaje romperé esa cuarta pared para interactuar con el lector y si me va a costar mucho hacer eso pero lo hare por ustedes ya que han apoyado mucho mis historias y esta es una forma de agradecerles dejarlos hacerme un interrogatorio a mi y los personajes de las historias sin mas mis personajes y yo esperamos sus preguntas asi que hasta la próxima fanáticos del anime.


	13. Chapter 13

Bien este especial será corto y no creo volverlo a repetir ya que no veo que le pusieran mucho interés y eso me desanima para seguir actualizando asi que para después de que responda las pocas preguntas que me dejaron tratare de subir cap en un tiempo mas prolongado ya que si subo un capitulo repido y miro que no les gusto, me vere forzado a hacer algo que no quiero y es darle la espalda a fanfiction y fijarme en otros proyectos.

Bueno ahora sin mas las preguntas las ara nuestra muy querida y deseada rias gremory asi que rias lanza la primera pregunta.

En este momento rias toma una hoja con las preguntas "rias: bien la primera pregunta la hace el usuario **red** y preguta ¿gohan quien te gusta mas rias, akeno o kuroka?

Ahorita todos están viendo a gohan "narrado( o sea yo por su pollo): hay te hablan gohan."

Gohan toma el micrófono sudando "en serio red me chingaste todo pero bueno te lo dire de esta manera me gustan las tres por igual eso responde tu pregunta.

Rias vuelve a ver la hoja de las preguntas bien las siguiente preguntas son del usuario **TheAgustinShow** el cual tiene dos preguntas Meterías algún OC (Original Character) de unos algunos de tus fans en un fic tuyo?  
Cual sería tu Harem perfecto?

R/ bueno la verdad no pero tal vez en el futuro y hablando de oc estoy planeando hacer una historia con un oc propio pero eso si esta sección tiene que ser bien recibida por ustedes si ustedes de aquí al viernes siguen dejando preguntas en los comentarios subiere esa historia y estoy seguro que les va a encantar y, en cuanto a la segunda pregunta solo te dire mi harem perfecto seria aquel que tenga a todas las pechugonas del mundo xddddddd,333333 lol.

Rias vuelve a ver la hoja y no encuentra mas preguntas "bueno narrador esas son todas mis preguntas ya me puedo ir a dormir (hay pero que perezosa pero si ya terminamos aquí)"

Bueno esas fueron las preguntas que me dejaron bueno como les decía la historia el que estoy trabajando sigue en proceso razón por la cual no he actualizado las otras porque estoy realizando la descripción de mi oc, la cual pretendo que sea lo mas pasable que pueda pero la subiere si ustedes me mandan mas preguntas para poder motivarme y subir esa historia, bueno hasta la próxima.


	14. Chapter 14

Repito dragon ball z ni sora no otoshimono me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Amigos he regresado con esta historia ya que aten92 me a estado puyando hasta con vara eléctrica para actualizar esta historia, también me disculpo por no actualizar esta historia en un año y medio la verdad es que no encontraba la inspiración necesaria pero ya la encontré.

A continuación un poquito de spoilers gohan tendrá dos trasnformaciones mas las cuales son el ssj3 y ssj4 eso si no usare el diseño de dragon ball gt, si no uno mio personal, también se dara el regreso de un guerrero del futuro el cual pueden escoger ustedes.

Gohan del futuro.

Trunks del futuro.

El que tenga mas botos es el que regresara, en lo personal me gustaría mas que apareciera gohan del futuro ya que trunks esta muy rayado pero esa es decisión de ustedes.

Capitulo14: Gohan Vs Cell la Batalla Final.

Gohan luego de instalar a Astrea en la nueva casa te tomoki gohan rápidamente se metio en la habitación del tiempo para entrenar y derrotar a cell de una vez y para siempre esta vez.

Dentro de la habitación del tiempo de gohan se podía ver al chico sentado meditando y tratando de encontrar una forma de superar el poder del super sayajin 2.

Gohan se puso de pie y rápidamente se transformo en super sayajin, para igual de rápido pasar al super sayajin 2 y seguir incrementado su poder "veamos raaaaaaa." Rugia gohan mientras liberaba mas poder para poder rebasar el limite en el que estaba, sus musculos empezaban a incharse mientras algunas venas empezaba a ser mas notorias, hasta que gohan hizo una pausa "no simplemente estoy aumento en poder, pero con estos músculos sere muy lento y contra cell no puedo, descuidar ese factor critico." Se decía gohan a si mismo hasta que se le ocurrio una idea "ya se el tiempo que me queda en la habitación pasare todo el tiempo, en super sayajin 2." Se decía gohan asi mismo volviendo a transformarse en super sayajin 2.

Asi gohan comenzó su entrenamiento estando en ese estado.

Fuera de la habitación del tiempo se encontraban los demás que conformaba el grupo de amigos de gohan, estaban tomoki y sohara hablando entre si sobre el raro comportamiento de gohan, mientras ikaros tenia una expresión de preocupación total "nunca habia visto a gohan tan serio, perece que algo le molesta." Exclamaba aflijida ikaros "recuerdo que gohan nos hablo de su mundo y del porque llego a este mundo, dijo que estaba peleando con un ser con un poder incalculable de poder, gohan y sus amigos intentaron pelear pero no resulto, el padre de gohan se rindió para gohan derrotara a ese monstruo, gohan estuvo cerca pero se confio y perdió a su padre y a un amigo, el monstruo regreso gohan le volvió a hacer frente, pero el poder ahora era igual, ambos fueron transportados aquí, sera que gohan sintió la presencia de ese monstruo." Decía nymph relatando una pequeña anécdota de gohan "lo mas probable es que eso sea." Exclamaron ambas gamma.

N/A: quiero que en los comentarios me ponga que nombre les puse a esas dos ya que no lo recuerdo mucho.

Mientras tanto sobre los cielos de la pacifica ciudad de sorami desconocía lo que a continuación sucedería, ya que un sujeto de color verde amarillento, con manchas negras contemplaba dicha ciudad, "bien es hora de llamar la atención." Declaro el monstruo mientras disparo un rayo de la muerte a uno de los edificios de la ciudad, causando una explosión considerable alertando a todos los ciudadanos y a las fuerzas especiales de la ciudad.

Mientras en la casa de tomoki, gohan habia terminado su entrenamiento y gohan salio con un nuevo nivel de poder, sus amigos lo observaron salir de la habitación, sus ropas estaban destrozadas y tenia muchas heridas en su cuerpo todos pretendían decir algo pero gohan rápidamente subió a su habitación a ponerse su ropa de batalla, la cual era la mismas ropas que usaba su padre.

Cuando salio vio a todos y les dio una de sus re confortables sonrisas para tranquilizarlos, pero en ese momento sintió muchas firmas de energía desparecer rápidamente "ese maldito ya empezó a hacer alborotos." Exclamo gohan serio preparándose para pelear pero rápidamente se detuvo "tienen prohibido acercarse al lugar de la batalla y esa es una orden también." Declaro gohan al final y salir volando rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba cell.

Gohan sobre volaba los cielos con una mirada seria en su rostro "esta vez acabare contigo cell, eso lo prometo." Declaro gohan transformándose en super sayajin para aumentar su velocidad.

Mientras en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba cell, destruyendo a diestra y siniestra todo y a todo lo que se pusiera en frente, pero rápidamente fue atacado con una bola de energía, la cual tubo que esquivar "baya al fin apareció, el gran héroes, me echaste de menos chiquillo." Exclamo cell de una forma despectiva "lo único que extrañe, fue la golpiza que te di y ahora la volveré a repetir." Exclamo gohan "te recuerdo que soy mas poderoso de cuando me enfrentaste en aquella ocasión." Exclamo cell "bien pero no pelearemos aquí, no quiero que esta ciudad siga siendo destruida." Declaro gohan "por mi esta bien escoge el lugar de tu tumba gohan." Declaro cell "bien sígueme entonces." Exclamo gohan saliendo volando del lugar siendo seguido por cell.

Gohan y cell llegaron rápidamente a una zona montañosa parecida al lugar donde cell llevo a cabo aquel torneo, "de todos los lugares de aquí escogiste este como tu tumba, bien comencemos." Declaro cell lanzando contra gohan, mientras este se quedaba quieto donde estaba, para contrarrestar el golpe de cell con uno suyo, creando una onda de choque enorme, ambos desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

En el cielo se podían ver aquellas poderosas ondas de choque que se producían con cada golpe que propinaban al otro, ambos aparecieron en el suelo chocando un golpe, abriendo un enorme cráter en el suelo, para volver a enfrascarse en una andada de golpes y patadas feroces.

Cada golpe que daban hacia mas grande el cráter bajo de ellos, mientras rocas volaban por todos lados, luego de bloquear un golpe de uno de los dos se separaron "bien muchacho creo que es hora de acabar con el calentamiento." Exclamo cell, pasando a su forma super perfecta, la diferencia no era muy notoria solo su aura era mas pronunciada y con destellos eléctricos azules rodeándolo "esperaba que dijeras eso." Exclamo gohan transformándose en super sayajin 2, pero en estado de reposo ya que quería ver que tan fuerte era cell ahora.

Ambos se abalanzaron al otro mutuamente, chocando un golpe que soprendio a gohan ya que cell parecía ser superior a el en ese estado, asi que gohan decidio ir con todo desde el inicio, dándole un fuerte golpe a cell mandándolo a una montaña, gohan aprovecho la oportunidad para pasar al estado de super sayajin 2 full power.

Cell salio de los escombros tronándose el cuello, "jhmm vamos chiquillo se que puedes hacer mas que eso." Declaro cell mientras era rodeado por su aura y se lanzaba contra gohan "esta vez te llevaras una gran sorpresa." Exclamo gohan encendiéndose en su respectiva aura lanzándose contra cell.

Ambos antes de conectar el golpe desaparecieron y reaparecieron el aire chocando el golpe, para luego chocar otro y enfrascarse en una anda de golpes y patadas feroz, los golpes producidos por esos dos se podía sentir por todos lados.

Ambos aparecieron en el aire gohan esquivando una patada de cell, mientras gohan le propino un doble golpe contundente a cell, para enviarlo a que se estrellara brutalmente en el suelo, dejando un cráter enorme.

De regreso en la casa de tomoki, las demás angeloids trataban de mantener en la casa a ikaros ya que si la soltaban iria a donde están gohan y cell peleando, pero mantener a la angeloid mas poderosa atrapada era algo imposible, la peli rosa entro en su modo reyna urano y mando a volar a todos y salio volando donde estaban gohan y cell.

En el lugar de la batalla la pelea se mantenía pareja ya que gohan estaba usando todo su poder contra cell y parecía que no era suficiente, gohan había caído en una razón obvia que el olvido "a cuanta gente absorbiste para hacerte mas fuerte." Pregunto gohan a punto de estallar "pues a unos cuantos, ya que sabia lo fuerte que eres en ese estado asi, que absorbí a unos cientos seres humanos." Respondio cell haciendo enfurecer a gohan "maldito porque deseas tanto destruir, que ganas con eso." Pregunto de nuevo gohan "sencillo veras el doctor gero, me construyo para ser el guerrero perfecto, pero que me a haya construido para derrotar a goku, eso se me hizo algo trivial, lo que deseo es probar todo el potencial de mi diseño, ahora encontré a un guerrero con el poder suficiente para llegar a probar dicho potencial, ahora veras de lo que es capaz e magnifico cell." Exclamo cell moviéndose rápidamente dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a gohan haciendo que este escupiera sangre, seguidamente cell, uso ese mismo golpe para mandar a gohan a que se estrellara en el suelo.

Cell apareció rápidamente frente a gohan, propinándole una fuerte patada mandando a gohan a estrellarse en una montaña derrumbándola en el proceso cell se acercaba a paso tranquilo donde gohan "te dire la verdad chiquillo, ahora soy mas poderoso que tu, aunque hayas logrado dominar esa transformación, no es suficiente para derrotarme afróntalo niño, el sacrificio de tu padre no te ayudo en nada, que pena el tenia gran confianza en ti, y si viera como estas ahora intentando derrotarme y fracasas como siempre, siempre seras un niño débil que es incapaz de ayudar a sus amigos." Exclamo cell burlándose de gohan, cuando donde estaba gohan se produjo un estallido de luz potente "si definitivamente quiero ver tu nuevo poder, voy a sacarlo todo." Se decía a si mismo cell.

Donde estaba gohan se podían ver rocas volar por todos lados y en el centro de todo estaba un gohan bastante cabreado "te hare pagar por haber dicho eso, te hare pedazos." Grito gohan desapareciendo del lugar que estaba.

Gohan en menos de un segundo apareció frente a cell, dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen para doblegar al bio-androide para rápidamente darle una patada en la mandibula y mandarlo a valor lejos.

Gohan rápidamente obstruyo el trayecto de cell, dándole otra fuerte patada en la espalda mandando a cell a atravesar varias montañas, gohan no se detuvo y mando una ráfaga de energía al lugar donde se estrello cell, generando una explosión considerable.

Gohan apareció en el aire observando el lugar donde estaba cell "vamos no ganas nada con engañarme esos ataques no te hicieron ningún daño." Exclamo gohan en voz alta haciendo que cell, saliera de los escombros rápidamente para encarar de nuevo a gohan "definitivamente quiero ver todo tu poder." Declaro cell, aumentando al máximo su poder, dejando un desbalance considerable entre sus niveles de poder.

Cell le lanzo a gohan un ataque de energía que gohan atrapo y desvío pero eso era una distracción, ya que cell ya estaba sobre el listo para darle un patada que logro conectar y mandar a gohan directo al suelo dejando una gran cantidad de montañas destruidas por donde se estrello.

Gohan con una onda de choque pudo quitarse de enzima todos los escombros y abalanzarse contra cell, pero este detenia todos sus ataques fácilmente "vamos eso es todo, jajajaja nunca me ganaras si peleas a ese nivel." Declaro cell dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a gohan, para luego tomarlo de la cabeza y darle un duro rodillazo y otro fuerte golpe en el abdomen, para repetir el golpe y mandar a gohan a estrellarse en el suelo

Cell descendió con calma cerca de gohan, el cuel estaba apenas poniéndose en pie, cell se acercaba a paso lento contra gohan, listo para darle el ataque de gracia "hahaha por lo que veo eso es todo lo puedes hacer que decepción, esperaba mas del hijo del gran goku." Exclamaba cell a un gohan que por mas que intentaba levantarse no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para hacerle frente a cell.

Cell se seguía acercando a gohan para acabar con el de una vez por todas pero, no pudo acercarse mas ya que tubo que esquivar los artemises de ikaros, la peli rosa se puso frente a gohan, para defenderlo, la chica mostraba una gélida mirada al bio-androide "hahahaha pero que tenemos aquí, una valiente que quiere morir, espero que estés feliz gohan, la muerte de esa chica quedara en tu conciencia toda tu vida." Exclamo el cell mientras se preparaba para atacar a ikaros "no ikaros sal de aquí, te destruirán." Decía gohan tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la peli rosa, pero ella estaba decidida a destruir a cell a costa de su vida.

Ikaros rápidamente volvió a lanzar sus artemises, pero estos no hacían ningún daño contra cell, el cual recibía cada uno de los ataques de ikaros sin recibir rasguño alguno.

N/A: veamos como sabran en esta historia ikaros tiene un poder de pelea de 10000, y aunque entrara en modo pandora, lo cual estimando tendría un poder máximo de 50000, por lo cual no podría hacerle frente a cell, ya que la diferencia de poderes es literalmente abismal, ya que cell puede destruir la tierra sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras ikaros con su arma mas poderosa, que seria la flecha apollo solo podría destruir un continente, y ni hablar del sistema urano no se engañen, el ataque parecía de gran poder pero no lo era, a simple vista hay poderes que son de gran tamaño y no causan mucha destrucción, pero quiero ver sus opiniones en los comentarios, asi que si tienen un punto de vista diferente pónganlo allí, y yo les responderé con mucho gusto.

Cell disparo un ataque de energía contra ikaros, pero esta activo su escudo egis que aduras penas pudo soportar dicho ataque ya que la hicieron retroceder mucho.

Gohan que se había puesto de pie, vei con horror lo que le pasaría a ikaros si no hacia nada para salvarla y paso lo que mas temia, cell rápidamente acorralo a ikaros tomándola del cuello volteando a ver a gohan, "bien gohan vas a hacer algo o dejaras que a esta chica le pase lo mismo que a numero 16." Declaro cell "si te atreves a hacerle algo te juro que te hare pedazos." Exclamaba gohan mientras su poder aumentaba rápidamente "o enserio que pasara si hago esto." Exclamo cell apretando con mas fuerza el cuello de ikaros "te lo advierto cell, si le haces algo te hare pedazos." Exclamo gohan mientras este inconscientemente fue envuelto por su aura dorada, mientras esta se expandía por la gran cantidad de poder que gohan estaba reteniendo con mucho esfuerzo, cell le dio una sonrisa a gohan, este luego volteo a ver a ikaros y estaba listo para destruirla pero rápidamente gohan tomo el brazo de cell, y aparto a ikaros de el.

Gohan también tomo la oportunidad para darle una patada a cell, para que soltara rápidamente a ikaros y gohan pudiera atraparla, gohan uso su velocidad para dejar a ikaros en un lugar seguro, y dejar a una inconsciente ikaros lejos de la batalla, gohan volteo a ver a ikaros "te juro que hare que cell pague por esto." Exclamo gohan a una inconsciente ikaros.

Gohan rápidamente regreso donde se encontraba cell el cual estaba todavía desorientado "cell ahora si te pasaste de la raya, en este momento voy a vengar a todos aquellos que murieron por tu culpa, voy a vengar la muerte de trunks y mas importe voy a vengar la muerte de padreeeeeee." Rugio gohan mientras disparo su aura violentamente hacia el cielo, sorprendiendo a cell ya que podía sentir como el poder de gohan aumentaba y aumentaba sin parar y se daba cuenta que rápidamente se vio superado por el poder de gohan "raaaaaaaaa". Rugio gohan al final destrozando todo el suelo del campo de batalla.

Cell tubo que elevarse para que esa onda de choque no lo arrastra tambien, el bio androide quedo impactado al ver la nueva transformación de gohan, su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura, la cejas habían desaparecido dándole una de las miradas mas frias en la historia, también estaba esa aura dorada la cual era rodeada por destellos eléctrico azules.

Cell desde el cielo veía con terror como gohan habia dejado su poder por los suelos, tanto era su shock que no se dio cuenta del golpe que le dio gohan en el abdomen asiendo que cell vomitara sangre "eso fue por numero 16." Declaro gohan dándole un doble golpe fuerte a cell mandándolo contra el suelo con bastante fuerza, cell salía del cráter con mucha dificultad, "esto sera por ikaros." Exclamo gohan empezando a propinarle una golpiza a cell, el cual era incapaz de seguir los movimiento de gohan, el cual le propino una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar y estrellarse estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Donde estaba cell hubo un estallido de luz, rebelando que cell disparo su aura "no me niego a ser humillado de nuevo por un chiquillo como tu toma esto, este kamehameha tiene todo mi poder." Exclamaba cell mientras cargaba el ataque mientras gohan asia lo mismo.

Cell disparo su kamehameha solar contra gohan, pero este no disparaba el suyo "y esto sera por mi padre haaaaaa." Rugio gohan disparando un kamehameha el cual colisiono contra el de cell, asiéndolo retroceder cell era incapaz de hacerle frente a este nuevo poder de gohan, "cell desaparece de una buena vez." Grito gohan aumentando el poder del kamehameha engullendo el de cell, para después engullir a cell el cual comenzaba a desintegrarse "no se suponía que era perfecto, no maldicionnnnnnnn." Grito cell antes de terminar de ser desintegrado por el ataque de gohan, estab vez todo de cell fue destruido incluido su nucleo celular, el kamehameha de gohan salio del planeta hasta chocar contra el sol y terminar estallando haya.

Después de la explosión se podía ver a un gohan en su estado base tirado en el suelo, ya que esa fue su primera vez transformado en super sayajin 3 y gasto todas sus energías.

Gohan lentamente abría los ojos para divisar la imagen borrosa de ikaros, gohan parpadeo dos veces y tener una visión mas clara de ikaros y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a la chica "idiota porque hiciste algo tan peligroso." Exclamaba gohan a ikaros la cual regreso el abrazo del chico y luego lo beso para tranquilizar al chico lo cual funciono y asi regresaron los dos a casa.

Hasta aquí este épico capitulo que me quedo bien a mi criterio claro, pero el que importa es el suyo, quiero que me digan si en el siguiente capitulo haya lemon entre gohan e ikaros, antes de que digan algo, deadelus o como se escriba su nombre hizo a las angeloids lo mas humanas posibles, por lo cual las angeloids pueden tener relaciones sexuales y si tambien quedar embarazadas además en dragon ball z krillin embarazo a 18 asi que no hay nada que diga que ikaros o las demás no puedan tener relaciones sexuales.

Buene aten92 hay tienes tu capitulo espero este a la altura de tus expectativas ya que me as estado puyando para que actualice esta historia y se te cumplio el deseo, hasta la otra.

A se me olvidaba diganmen que piensan de lo primero si regresa el gohan del futuro o el trunks del futuro ustedes decidan eso ahora si hasta la próxima, se despide el maestro del harem gokusayayin9 (Ulises Vasquez).


	15. Chapter 15

Repito dragon ball z ni sora no otoshimono me pertenecen ambos animes les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Este es un pequeño aviso este capitulo estará centrado solo en gohan y ikaros ya que después de lo que paso, en el capitulo anterior quise darles un momento a ellos dos, además tenia muchas ganas de hacer un lemon en esta historia, espero se preparen ya que con ikaros les tengo preparado algo que hará que sus cabezas estallen o bueno eso es lo que espero yo xddd, bueno comenzemos.

Capitulo15: La Cita de Gohan y Ikaros.

Luego de que gohan derrotara a cell con un kamehameha definitivo el y ikaros regresaron a casa pero noto un comportamiento extraño en ikaros ya que se miraba, bastante ansiosa y eso sacaba de onda a gohan ya que la chica nunca mostro una faceta similar antes.

Gohan la observo un momento y pretendía de decir algo pero la peli rosa se le adelanto "gohan quieres salir conmigo mañana." Pregunto nerviosa la chica "claro suena divertido." Respondio gohan relajando mucho a ikaros.

Después de que ikaros le pidiera salir a gohan, ellos llegaron a casa y gohan conto todo lo que paso en la pelea contra cell y que esta vez lo derroto definitivamente esta vez.

Luego de la platica y una deliciosa cena echa por ikaros y las gamma todos se fueron a dormir ya que era tarde, sohara se quedaría en casa de tomoki ya que pidió permiso a sus padres para pasar la noche con su novio.

La noche transcurrió rápido para todos, mas para cierta peli rosa que estaba ansiosa por la cita que tendría hoy con gohan y todo parecía perfecto, digo perfecto ya que es un hermoso sábado que prometia mucho para ambos.

Luego de un desayuno tranquilo gohan y ikaros salieron para llevar a acabo la cita que se tenia planeada para ese dia.

Gohan y ikaros iban caminando al lado del otro, la peli rosa se debatía si tomar la mano de gohan o no, pero el chico se le adelanto ya que el le tomo la mano a ikaros asiendo que a ikaros le saliera un poco de vapor de lo que eran sus oídos, "oye ikaros tranquila es una cita a la que vamos no a una guerra, no te pongas tan tensa relájate y divierte si." Exclamo gohan asiendo que ikaros se tranquilizara un poco "si solo que es la primera vez que, hago algo como esto." Respondio ikaros "lose pero relájate y pasémosla bien ikaros si." Exclamo gohan sonriéndole a la chica tranquilizándola mucho.

Ikaros llegaron al parque de diversiones donde gohan invito a ikaros a subirse en los diversos que tenia el parque decir que ikaros se estaba divirtiendo era poco, la chica parecía una niña en una dulcería divirtiéndose en cada juego que se subia y eso ponía feliz a gohan ya que después de lo que ikaros le conto a gohan, sobre lo que es ella verla asi siendo como una niña, le dejaba un buen sabor de boca ya que podía ver la hermosa sonrisa de ikaros.

Ikaros y gohan pasearon por todo el parque de diversiones, comiendo y seguir subiendo a los distintos juegos del parque luego de que literalmente se subieran a todos los juegos del parque gohan e ikaros salieron del parque buscando un lugar donde pasar un rato tranquilo y encontraron el mejor lugar.

Gohan y ikaros se encontraban bajo aquel enorme árbol de flores de cerezo disfrutando de la sombra de aquel enorme árbol "ikaros no es que me moleste ni nada, pero cual fue la verdadera razón para que me invitaras a salir." Pregunto gohan a ikaros causándole a esta un enorme sonrojo "la verdad ayer cuando estabas peleando con ese monstruo creí que no volvería a verte que arriesgarías tu vida para vencer a ese monstruo." Respondio ikaros "oye pero no tienes que ponerte a si de triste, te dire algo si tengo que dar mi vida por ustedes lo hare sin pensarlo dos veces ya que ustedes, mas sobre todo tu ikaros son mi mundo, tu eres mi mundo." Exclamo gohan asiendo que ikaros se sonrojara aun mas y su corazón (reactor) latiera a mil por hora.

Ambos seguían charlando sobre sus vidas y cosas triviales que suceden a sus vidas cotidianas.

Rápidamente el atardecer llego dando a entender que era hora de regresar a casa, no sin antes ver la puesta de sol que se hacia presente, se podía ver ese enorme sol de color naranja meterse entre las montañas.

Ambos regresaban a casa para descansar y les sorprendió ver que en la casa no se encontraba nadie, ikaros al ver eso paso algo extraño ya que sus ojos tomaron un color violeta claro, pero rápidamente recobro el sentido.

Ambos entraron y encendieron las luces de la casa y encontraron una nota en la mesa la leyeron y les a entender que todos salieron de viaje no le vieron mucha importancia a eso "bueno ire a darme un baño." Declaro gohan "este puedo bañarme contigo gohan por favor." Pedía ikaros con aquella técnica invencible llamada ojitos de cachorro triste "bien esta bien no puedo decirte no con esa cara." Respondio gohan.

Ambos entraron al baño y fue allí donde gohan pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo de ikaros y baya que el chico tubo un deleite visual estaba tan embobado que no se dio cuenta de su erección, mientras ikaros si y no apartaba la mirada de una parte de la anatomía del chico.

A ikaros le cambiaron el color de sus ojos, ya no eran verdes ahora eran de un color violeta claro, dejando salir su lado de depredadora sexual.

Inicio del Lemon.

Ikaros rápidamente arrincono a gohan y le planto un beso que dejo en chock al joven sayajin, pero algo dentro suyo empezaba a despertar, hasta que el instinto sayajin del chico tomo control del chico y también tomo la iniciativa respondiendo al beso.

El beso comenzó a ser mas intenso gohan con su fuerza cargo a ikaros para apoyarla en la pared y seguir besando a la chica mientras esta tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de gohan.

El beso comenzó a disminuir su intensidad y ikaros tomo la oportunidad para palpar la virilidad del chico, eso en vez de asustar al chico hizo que sus instintos aumentaran y tomara uno de los enormes pechos de ikaros empezándolo a masajearlo primero suavemente y después mas fuertemente soltando varios gemidos de la peli rosa.

Ikaros rápidamente se agacho y comenzó a tantear el sabor de la virilidad de gohan y ikaros sintió un sabor que la dejo en trance ya que comenzó a engullirla con una ansiedad increíble.

Gohan estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por contenerse cosa que le era imposible, ikaros seguía degustando a gohan y el chico estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por sus instintos los cuales les estaban dando una paliza por dentro.

Hasta que paso gohan se vino en la boca de ikaros y esta bebió sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota, después fue gohan quien tomo la delatante, gohan cargo a ikaros en sus brazos y con un solo empuje la penetro soltando un leve grito de ikaros, el cual paso de ser un grito de dolor a gemidos de placer total, ya que gohan a pesar de ser su primera vez, estaba haciendo gozar de lo lindo a la peli rosa.

Gohan bombeaba con fuerza en la intimidad de ikaros, la cual soltaba los jugos de la chica, de ikaros podían verse balancearse con libertad aquellas montañas que tenia por pechos.

Gohan aun dominado por sus instintos volteo a ikaros a modo que ella quedara apoyada en la pared del baño, mientras gohan la penetraba con un poco mas de fuerza soltando mas gemidos de la peli rosa, la cual tenia la mente en blanco.

Luego de unos largos treinta minutos gohan se vino dentro de ikaros, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera, pero si el chico pensaba que ikaros quedaría satisfecha estaba equivocado, "es mi turno de tomar la iniciativa." Exclamo ikaros con una voz seductora una voz que gohan nunca había escuchado antes, los ojos de ikaros brillaban en un purpura intenso, cosa que gohan nunca pudo notar ya que ikaros lo tumbo y volvió a introducirse el miembro de gohan en su intimidad comenzando a cabalgar al chico.

Como la escena anterior se podía ver el hermosa y liso cuerpo de ikaros con unas gotas de sudor notable, mientras cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que el miembro de gohan salía y entraba en ella con violencia.

Igualmente se podían ver balancearse aquellos enormes pechos de ikaros balancearse con gracia y majestuosidad, mientras la chica montaba aquel fiero sayajin que ahora no era mas que un cachorrito sumiso.

Luego de otra larga media hora gohan volvió a venirse dentro de ikaros, la cual volvió a estremecerse al sentir la gran descarga de gohan, pero gohan olvido un punto clave de ikaros al ser ella un angeloid no tiene problemas con el cansancio mientras el estaba mas que cansado el chico estaba cerca de un paro cardiaco, ya que tubo tres ronda seguidas sin descansar un poco y le faltaba aire al chico.

Pero gohan tomando una enorme bocanada de aire se armo del valor y fuerza necesaria para tomar el control de todo y poner a ikaros abajo y volver a penetrarla y comenzar a bombear con fuerza a la chica la cual, simplemente solo disfruta del placer que sentía, ya que era la primera vez que ikaros experimentaba algo como eso y le encanto.

Gohan seguía envistiendo a ikaros con velocidad y fuerza mientras la peli rosa mencionaba el nombre del sayajin entre gemidos que se ahogaban en alguno que otro beso por parte del chico.

Fin del lemon.

Otros veinte minutos mas tarde se podía ver a gohan sentado mientras se apoyaba en la pared del baño, en la mente de gohan solo se le venia algo, si su madre lo hubiera visto en un acto de esos capas y lo castra al instante, pero como su madre estaba en otro mundo muy lejos del mundo en el que el se encuentra se tranquilizo y simplemente disfruto el momento.

Tiempo después ambos se ayudaron a tallar los cuerpos del otro para terminar mas rápido, asi salir del baño e ir a dormir para el siguiente dia, el cual traería muchas sorpresas.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero te guste aten92, ya que me metiste mucha si saña para escribir esta perversión total que se que a todos les va a gustar a una cosa mas actualiza tus historias, que me tienen picado cabron, actualiza.

Bien después del capitulo que viene se viene la mini saga de chaos la cual es la segunda temporada de sora no toshimono, la cual es llamada forte, y si el siguiente capitulo tiene una parodia de lucha libre ya que esta en el anime, pero lo are a mis estilo haciendo dicho evento todo un evento de la wwe, que durara dos capítulos donde tomoki se lucirá un monton.

Ahora si se despide su maestro de harem gokusayayin9 (Ulises Vasquez).


	16. Chapter 16

Repito dragon ball z ni sora no otoshimono me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Bueno en este capitulo empieza lo que seria la mini saga de chaos, la cual durara dos capítulos, espero disfruten el capitulo ya que lo hare en base a lo que recuerde del capitulo donde la loli monja apareció, cualquier error me disculpo de ante mano.

Capitulo16: Chaos Aparece.

En la sinapsis un histérico lider estaba lanzando lanzas de luz a todas direcciones ya que, los planes para traer de vuelta a la reyna urana (ikaros) fallaron rotundamente por un chiquillo que se metio rotundamente en su sien y el chiquillo era nada mas que gohan, aquel sayajin que no hace poco mas de dos meses derroto a cell y el lider de la sinapsis vio dicha asaña y no podía encontrar una forma de quitarse esa espina de su dedo, "maldito gohan definitivamente encontrare la forma de destruirte." Gritaba energéticamente aquel angel rubio "señor se le informa que la angeloid chaos esta lista para empezar lo operación." Informaba una de las angeloids que tenia como sirvienta "perfecto manden a chaos a destruir a gohan, prepárate mocoso esta vez no importa que tan poderoso seas, esta angeloid es la mas poderosa que existe, esta vez serás incinerado hasta la muerte hahahahahahaha." Exclamaba el angel rubio.

Pero lo que el rubio no sabia es que ni siquiera chaos estaría cerca de vencer a gohan, lo único que chaos podría hacer es hacer enojar a gohan y el chico al liberar dicho poder, dominado por la ira destruir sorami en el mejor de los casos y en el peor el planeta entero, y chaos vería de primera mano el poder de gohan.

Mientras en sorami chaos arribo con éxito y se disponía a encontrar dicho objetivo pero lo que el lider de la sinapsis no sabia es que dicha angeloid pasa por una enorme crisis existencial al buscar el significado a un solo sentimiento y ese sentimiento es el amor, cosa que ara que el plan del lider se vaya al carajo.

Si se preguntan en la apariencia de chaos, es la siguiente es una niña que aparentemente podría tener casi la misma altura de nymph, viste un traje de monja, tenia una piel blanca un poco oscura, un cabello rubio oscuro y finalmente unos ojos morado oscuro, ojos que la mayoría del tiempo dan a ver su demencia total.

En la casa perteneciente a tomoki, se encontraban todos durmiendo teniendo un sueño placentero pero, gohan no tanto porque cierta angeloid había entrado en los sueños de gohan.

Se podía ver a gohan en un páramo lleno de césped "que otra vez aquí." Decía gohan mientras se acoplaba al lugar mientras escuchaba que alguien se acercaba, mientras a la vez se escuchaba que arrastraba algo "hola oni-chan al fin te conozco." Decía una voz cien por ciento femenina y a la vez infantil gohan voltio y vio algo que lo hizo entrar en shock y terror, gohan veía como una pequeña una niña cubierta con un, aura morada oscura arrastrando a una aparentemente inconsciente o muerta ikaros, "ya conocí a ikaros one-sama y no pudo jugar mucho tiempo conmigo, podrá mi oni-chan jugar mas que ikaros one-sama." Decía aquella niña mientras comenzaba a bofetear a ikaros mientras gohan intentaba impedirlo "detenteeeeeeeeee." Gritaba con desesperación tratando de acercarse a la niña a la cual gohan no podía ver su rostro, a gohan se le fue imposible acercarse a la niña e ikaros ya que cada vez que se acercaba ellas se alejaban mas y mas hasta que gohan fue sacado bruscamente del sueños.

En la habitación despertó un espantado y sudoroso gohan el cual trataba de procesar lo que paso "tranquilo gohan fue solo un sueño." Se decía a si mismo gohan mientras se dormía de nuevo con el miedo de soñar lo mismo pero no tuvo esa mala suerte.

Al dia siguiente gohan se levanto un poco alterado por la pesadilla de la noche anterior "aunque haya sido un sueño, se sintió muy real." Se decía a si mismo gohan "gohan te sientes bien te noto muy raro." Pregunto una preocupada ikaros "no te preocupes solamente no pude dormir bien anoche." Respondio gohan "dicen que cuando alguien tiene un mal sueño, eso puede significar un mal presagio." Exclamo nymph sin ninguna intención de incomodar a nadie pero eso simplemente hizo sentir un poco peor a gohan y todos lo notaron "ya ves pecho plano, hiciste sentir incomodo a gohan." Declaro Astrea a nymph a la cual se le produjo una vena palpitante en su frente "repite eso rubia oxigenada." Grito nymph asiendo que todos se taparan los oídos por dicho grito.

Todos estaban en el suelo con las manos en sus oídos "que timbre de voz." Exclamo gohan aun con sus oídos tapados, mientras todos los demás asentían en afirmación de lo dicho por el sayan.

Después de ese momento entre divertido y irritante a la misma vez la tarde llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y gohan decidió salir para aclarar sus pensamientos.

En un pequeño parque estaba gohan sentado en un columpio mientras veía como el sol se metia, la paz del lugar era agradable para gohan hasta que "oni-chan puedo ayudarlo." Pregunto un voz que era cien por ciento femenina he infantil a la vez.

Gohan dio un pequeño brinco ya que la niña lo tomo por sorpresa ya que no supo cuando llego "baya niña me diste un gran susto y no gracias estoy bien." Respondio gohan a la niña la cual mostraba una mirada penetrante sin querer queriendo "entonces oni-chan puedo hacerle una pregunta." Preguntaba la niña de manera inocente pero letal "claro porque no." Respondio gohan con su actitud tan característica "me podría decir que es el amor." Pregunto la niña "baya tan pequeña y ya preocupándose por algo como eso, pero no sabría responderlo con certeza pero si tuviera que adivinar el amor es el sentimiento que te hace querer estar cerca de aquella persona o personas que quieres." Respondia gohan mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de la niña.

Chaos no después de eso no dijo absolutamente nada, debido a que gohan aparto la mirada de la niña por un segundo, chaos ya habia desaparecido y asi como llego se fue, llego sin hacer ningún ruido y se fue sin hacer ningún ruido y cuando gohan volteo a ver la niña ya no estaba "pero que, bueno esto entra en mi lista de momentos raros en mi vida, bueno es hora de regresar a casa o estaré en problemas. " exclamaba gohan emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso a casa.

Pero no muy lejos de el la pequeña chaos vio raro que un humano pudiese volar sin tener un tipo de alas "aun no entiendo porque, el lider me mando a destruir a ese niño si no desprendía tanta fuerza, pero pude sentir que ocultaba algo, como sea después lo averiguare." Exclamaba chaos antes de emprender vuelo y esconderse para atacar.

Al siguiente dia exactamente en el medio dia chaos decidió hacer su ataque a si que con su habilidad de crear ilusiones se transformó en una copia exacta de gohan y su primera victima normalmente seria nymph pero sus planes se verían afectados por una persona.

En la casa de tomoki gohan y su harem de literalmente angeles estaban comiendo como normalmente lo hacen pero gohan sintió algo que lo hizo salir rápido de la casa "esto es extraña, por un momento sentí mi propia energía pero con mucha maldad en dicha energía." Exclamaba gohan para salir rápido de la casa siendo seguido por las angeloids.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos gohan aterrizo estruendosamente frente a chaos que tenia una copia exacta de ikaros, "no me engañas con tus trucos, no eres ikaros además puedo sentir cierto toque de maldad, en el aura que emanas." Declaro gohan "jejejeje no esperaba menos de oni-chan." Exclamo la ahora ya revelada chaos, la única diferencia es que sus alas no parecían alas parecían unas dagas en forma de alas, las cuales emanaban de la punta un fuego purpura y negro, "calma niña no querrás hacer esto." Decía gohan calmado tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la niña "jejeje oni-chan se cree fuerte, es ese el amor que me dijiste." Declaro chaos lanzándole una gran bola de fuego a gohan bola de fuego que simplemente golpeo, con el golpe la bola de fuego se partio en dos, haciendo que el ataque se dividiese en dos y dejara a gohan en el centro mientras estallaba al de gohan "te lo dire de nuevo no hay necesidad de hacer esto, ya que estas tratando de hacer algo imposible." Exclamo gohan pero chaos ignoro eso dicho por gohan y lanzo mas bolas de fuego a gohan, las cuales esquivo sin ningún problema, pero perdió atención de una de las bolas de fuego la cual casi impacta en el cuerpo de gohan, de no ser de que ikaros llego a tiempo y puso su escudo, gohan salio bien librado y aunque el ataque lo hubiera recibido gohan, igualmente hubiera salido bien librado.

Chaos vio esto y sonrio "jejeje ikaros one-sama vino a jugar." Exclamaba la pequeña monja "no dejare que le pongas un dedo a gohan." Declaro ikaros mientras se lanzaba contra chaos pero se detuvo estrepitosamente ya chaos hizo su jugada, chaos tomo la forma de gohan y con eso basto para confundirla "piensas atacarme ikaros." Exclamo chaos (gohan) lo dicho por chaos parecía que fue el mismo gohan quien lo dijo ya que se parecían en todo, tanto en apariencia física como, en el tono de voz "el es el farsante atácalo ikaros es una orden." Ordenaba chaos aun con la voz de gohan he ikaros no sabia que hacer "no le hagas caso ikaros yo soy el verdadero, el es una farsa." Exclamo gohan a una ikaros que seguía igual de confundida que antes "oye veamos si puedes copiar esto." Declaro gohan transformándose en super sayajin y asi dejando al descubierto el truco de chaos "jejeje oni-chan tiene muchos trucos también." Declaro chaos la cual regreso a su forma original para ser atacada por los artemises de ikaros, los cuales fueron destruidos fácilmente debido a las dagas que chaos tiene por alas "ikaros one-sama ya no quiere jugar es una pena." Exclamo chaos ya con una voz un poco demencial.

Pero debido a que los ikaros se basa mas en los ataques a distancia le seria sumamente difícil vencer a chaos, pero rápidamente llego Astrea enterrando su espada en el suelo haciendo que chaos se separara de ikaros y gohan ese acto llamo la atención de chaos "Astrea one-sama también vino a jugar, dime one-sama es eso amor." Exclamo chaos mientras prendio un dedo en fuego para después crear una bola completa y lanzársela, pero Astrea con su espada la partio en dos haciendo que el ataque siguiera su curso y estallara al lado de Astrea "no lo se yo soy una idiota pero es algo que decidí por mi misma." Declaro Astrea lanzándose contra chaos la cual emprendió vuelo Astrea se detuvo y ascendió rápidamente tras chaos, Astrea en su despegue dejo un enorme cráter en el suelo, producto de su enorme velocidad.

Chaos rápidamente se lanzo contra Astrea, colisionando entre si creando una enorme onda de choque que solto una gran ráfaga de aire, ambas se separaron y lo único que se veía en el cielo era un destello morado y un azul colisionar entre si, creando grandes ondas de choque.

Chaos se separó de astrea lanzándole una bola de fuego que dio de lleno en Astrea, chaos con eso solto una pequeña sonrisa la cual se esfumo rapimenta ya que Astrea habia activado su escudo el cual era mas fuerte que el de ikaros, el escudo de Astrea era el eigis l, el cual daba una mayor defensa al usuario.

Astrea empuño con firmeza su espada la cual empezó a brillar intensamente "kryzor." Grito Astrea haciendo que su espada tomara un tamaño mas grande y una anchura mas notable, "toma esto." Declaro Astrea mientras dejaba caer la espada sobre chaos creando una enorme explosión que segó el rango de visión de todos.

Luego de unos minutos chaos salio del entre el humo sin mucho daña, Astrea fue tras chaos "me tomaste por sorpresa one-sama, por eso no dejare que te acerques tanto." Declaro chaos disparando múltiples bolas de fuego contra Astrea la cual activo su escudo defendiéndose de los ataques.

Astrea seguía defendiéndose de los ataques de chaos, hasta el momento Astrea solo tenia una leve herida en su mejilla derecha, nada grave pero ella sabia que si una de esas bolas de fuego le daba seria rápidamente pulverizada.

Chaos seguía disparando bolas de fuego cuando unos artemizes le dieron en la espalda olvidándose de Astrea y concentrándose en ikaros "hooo ikaros one-sama quiere jugar una vez mas." Exclamo chaos mientras esquivaba los ataques de los brazos del sistema de urano, "enorme enorme, pero yo también puedo hacer eso." Declaro chaos asiendo que las dagas que tenia por alas crecieran en tamaño y atrapara ambos brazos del sistema urano, una de las dagas fue directo contra ikaros, pero esta activo su escudo el cual cedió no sin antes desviar dicha daga y hacer un gran daño a la cabina del sistema de urano, "mas mas sigamos jugando mas ikaros one-sama." Exclamaba chaos mientras formaba una bola de fuego en su mano y las alas que tenia tomaban la forma de una cañon cargando el disparo.

Gohan rápidamente se puso frente a ikaros "bien llego la hora de formar parte de la acción no creen." Exclamo gohan preparando un ataque, chaos disparo la gigantesca bola de fuego contra gohan el cual disparo una ataque de energía colisionando con el ataque de chaos cancelándose entre si no sin antes desencadenar una explosión de tamaño considerable.

Luego de unos minutos el humo se disipo y ahora chaos tenia frente suyo a gohan listo para pelear "jejeje oni-chan también quiere jugar." Exclamo chaos un con ese voz llena de demencia "lo siento niña pero los juegos se terminaron, solo te dire una cosa la misión que te dieron ya la fallaste, no podrás de ninguna manera vencerme." Declaro gohan a chaos "jejeje oni-chan aun se cree fuerte." Respondio chaos ignorando lo dicho por gohan.

Lo que nunca espero fue tener a gohan frente suyo en menos de un parpadeo y eso si tomo por sorpresa a chaos ya que la hizo retroceder "vamos si no me crees con palabras te lo demostrare de otra manera." Declaro gohan mientras se preparaba para pelear contra chaos la cual uso sus alas para atacar a gohan.

Gohan esquivaba dichos ataque con bastante facilidad "mooo oni-chan si te mueves mucho no es divertido jugar." Decía chaos haciendo un puchero eso es debido a que su cerebro no es muy bueno que se diga ya que en un momento puede actuar como una niña inocente a una niña llena de demencia.

Chaos lanzaba mas bolas de fuego a gohan las cuales hacían ningún rasguño en absoluto, y ikaros tomo ese momento para atacar a chaos, con el sistema urano a una velocidad de mach 17 rápidamente ataco chaos, para en pocos segundos llegar al mar y hundir el sistema en el océano y seguir asi hasta que ambas llegaran al fondo del océano.

Ikaros salio de la cabina y se lanzo contra chaos para hacer presión en su rostro, "ikaros one-sama si nos hundimos las dos la presión del agua nos aplastara a ambas." Exclamo chaos "no importa mientras pueda proteger a la persona que amo, no me importa morir con tal de protegerlo." Declaro ikaros a chaos desencadenando algo en chaos.

El sistema urano sintió que la presión pondría en peligro a ikaros asi que con el brazo que le quedaba tomo a ikaros y la sacaron dejando sola una pensativa chaos "amor, si el amor significa dolor, el amor es dolor, ikaros one-sama." Decía en su subconsciente chaos mientras se perdía en la profunda oscuridad del océano.

En la superficie salio el brazo del sistema con ikaros, gohan rápidamente tomo a ikaros en sus brazos, para dejar que el brazo se hundiera en el océano de nuevo.

Poco después ikaros despertó y lo primero que vio fue a gohan y rapidamente beso a gohan el cual correspondió al beso de ikaros sin ningún problema.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo el cual me quedo muy bien, ya que pretendí hacer que las protas en este cap sean Astrea, ikaros y chaos ya que si gohan participa en todas las peleas no tendrán sentido ya que acabaran en cinco minutos.

Por eso deje la pelea tal y como estaba en el anime, el siguiente capitulo sera con chaos en su modo pandora y aquí gohan tendrá que participar, quitándole esa demencia a chaos, ya que pretendo que después de la segunda pelea contra chaos, que chaos se quede en su forma de pandora permanentemente para agregarla al harem y hacer la pelea final contra el lider de las sinapsis y las melans mas épico, bueno se despide gokusayayin9 hasta la próxima.

Capitulo17: Chaos Pandora Adios Demencia.


	17. Chapter 17

Repito dragon ball z ni sora no otoshimono me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Antes de aclarar si quieren que haga la película de sora no otoshimono la angeloid del tiempo en este capitulo, la historia tiene que sobrepasar los cincuenta comentarios de lo contrario, no lo hare ya que tengo pensado algo buenísimo para ese capitulo, pero eso si tiene que sobre pasar los cincuenta comentarios.

Capitulo17: Chaos Pandora.

Es una noche como cualquier otra gohan se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación junto a su harem de angeles, pero no todo era color de rosa ya que el chico estaba teniendo una feroz pesadilla.

En el subconsciente de gohan.

Podemos ver que gohan se encontraba de nuevo en aquel paramo lleno de césped, el chico se tallo los ojos para poder ver bien, cuando pudo ver vio algo que lo dejo frio, en el suelo a los pies de gohan, se encontraban ikaros, nymph, astrea, michi y maya, todas tiradas en el suelo con el cuello roto como si fuesen muñecas que algún niño rompió.

Fue allí donde encontró su respuesta encontró a la autora de la masacre de sus amadas angeles, frente a el estaba aquella misma aura purpura que enmascaraba a la culpable fue cuando hablo "mis one – samas no pudieron soportar mi amor, podrá oni – chan soportarlo jejejeje." Decía aquella voz cien por ciento femenina, pero con un toque mas maduro.

Gohan después de un destello blanco fue sacada rápidamente de ese sueño, haciendo que el chico se despertase frenéticamente, "maldición de nuevo soñé con eso." Se decía a si mismo gohan, mientras volvía a intentar dormir de nuevo.

Pero dicha acción de gohan no paso desaparecibida por astrea la cual se allo bastante intrigada por ese comportamiento, ya que astrea con el tiempo que lleva junto a gohan, la rubia se enamoro del chico y asia lo posible por mantener, una sonsira en el rostro de gohan, cosa que la chica podía hacer con bastante facilidad ya que ella sabia como mimar al chico, para mantenerlo calmado y sereno.

La mañana llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya que los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de gohan, despertando a todos gohan se despertó un poco mas tranquilo, debido que a mitad de la noche astrea se coló al lado suyo y la chica, lo atrajo asia ella en un abrazo tranquilizador y despertar abrazado a una hermosa rubia de ojos rojos, era algo bastante agradable para la vista del chico.

Luego de un desayuno tranquilo con todos los habitantes de la enorme casa, gohan decidio salir a dar un paseo pero, astrea lo siguió de cerca para poder cuidar bien al chico, bueno puede que el chico pueda romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo a un pendejo que lo quiera agredir, pero no puede lidiar muy bien con su carácter.

N/A: saben a que me refiero gohan cuando se enfada no es el mismo es como si fuera otra persona.

Gohan como reflejo llego al pie del árbol de flores de cerezo y decidió sentarse y ver el hermoso y pacifico paisaje de la ciudad de sorami, el joven demi sayan estaba por quedarse dormido cuando escucho un pequeño revoloteo entre las ramas del árbol "astrea ya se que estas allí, ven baja es mejor estar acompañado que estar solo." Exclamo gohan asiendo que la chica bajara del árbol y se sentara al lado de gohan, para comenzar a ver el paisaje de la ciudad "eto si quieres puedes acostarte en mis piernas, para que estes mas comodo." Decía astrea con un sonrojo notable en el rostro, gohan acepto la invitación de astrea y procedió a poner su cabeza sobre las suaves piernas de astrea, mientras esta comenzaba a masajear la cabeza del chico asiendo que el chico fuese quedándose dormido.

La oji roja veía a gohan dormir en sus piernas, podía ver que en su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de disguto si no todo lo contrario ya que procedio a acomodarse mas, para quedar dormido con la cabeza dirigida al plano abdomen de astrea, mientras esta comenzaba a juguetear con los cabellos alocados de gohan.

Si se preguntan en el estilo de cabello de gohan es el mismo estilo que el de goku, ya que procedió a dejárselo a si, como homenaje a su querido padre, el cual era la influencia por lo cual gohan entrenaba duro para proteger a todos sus seres queridos.

El atardecer llego rápido y gohan junto a astrea precedieron a regresar a casa, cada uno tomando la mano del otro, ya que en los últimos días astrea estaba asiendo muchos puntos con gohan, debido a que la chica siempre pasaba al cuidado de el, tanto por su salud física, como con su salud mental y emocional.

Después la noche llego rápido y todos procedieron retirarse para ir a dormir, astrea se les adelanto a las demás, quedándose junto a gohan para atraerlo a ella y acomodarlo entre sus enormes pero muy cómodos pechos, el chico cayo dormido en segundos, mientras astrea sobaba la nuca de gohan para confortarlo mas para que tenga un sueño confortable, ambos dormían abrazados para tener un sueño tranquilizador.

Al dia siguiente gohan amaneció de un muy buen humor debido a que tubo un sueño tranquilizador, bueno eso se lo agradeció a astrea ya que ella se encargo de que gohan durmieran sin tener una sola pesadilla.

Al dia siguiente en el salón del club de descubrimiento del nuevo mundo sugata se preparaba para ir en un viaje a la sinapsis pero, no contaba con la idea de que gohan, lo acompañara y algo a el no le gustaba mucho, pero discutir con gohan era imposible asi que sin mas opción accedió y los dos emprendieron en ese viaje.

El portal que transportaba a sugata y gohan apareció, en una de las plataformas centrales del lugar, en dicha plataforma se encontraba una especie de santuario un santuario donde los angeles podían dormir y soñar, y en dicho sueño esos ángeles se materializaban con un avatar humano en la tierra.

Sugata y gohan entraron al santuario, el cual era inmensamente grande por dentro, dentro del santuario se podían ver a las angeloids denominadas oreganos revolotear de lado a lado, también habían capsulas donde se mantenían en un estado de sueño, a los miles de angeles en el lugar.

Pero gohan no estaba en el lugar para investigar sobre el lugar del cual vienen las angeloids no gohan estaba en el lugar buscando al cobarde que manda a las angeloids a la tierra a atacarlos.

Pero la búsqueda de gohan no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que el lider de la sinapsis hizo acto de presencia frente a gohan y sugata, estos tenían una mirada seria en sus rostros, "baya al fin conozco al que me ha causado muchos problemas." Declaro el angel rubio con bastante repudio al chico "yo finalmente conozco al cobarde que manda a las angeloids a hacer su trabajo sucio." Declaro gohan haciendo enfurecer al angel rubio "chiquillo insolente, te crees muy valiente diciéndome eso de frente." Grito encolerizado el angel rubio "huy estas enojado tengo que asustarme, temo decirte que si pretendías intimidarme antes tendrías que saber a quien tienes frente tuyo." Exclamo gohan con bastante confianza en su voz "hare que te tragues tus palabras chiquillo insolente." Grito el angel rubio mientras formaba una lanza de luz en su mano para lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas a gohan.

La lanza salio disparada a una gran velocidad pero gohan la atrapo como si nada y la agarro a los pies del angel rubio creando una explosión que mando a volar al angel, pero rápidamente recobro el equilibrio para permanecer en el aire.

El angel rubio buscaba frenéticamente a gohan por todos lados, pero este no estaba y fue allí cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda tumbándolo brutalmente en el suelo, pero gohan no se detuvo allí, ya que en el rebote del rubio gohan desaparecio y apareció sobre el rubio dándole otro fuerte golpe estrellándolo brutalmente en la pared del santuario asiendo que todas las oreganos salieran despavoridas del lugar.

Pero la golpiza de gohan no terminaría con esos dos golpes, ya que gohan se puso sobre el rubio dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda enterrándolo boca abajo en el suelo, gohan en esos momentos se encontraba dominado por su furia, asi que sin ninguna contemplación, tomo por la cabeza al lider, lo arrastro por todo el santurario, para después arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el lider atravesara una pared como si no fuera nada.

Gohan pretendía darle el golpe de gracia pero sugata se puso frente suyo frenándolo "ya gohan el ya capto tu mensaje vámonos." Exclamo sugata asiendo que gohan recobrar el sentido y aceptara a retirarse no sin antes dejarle un mensaje el rubio "escucha bien si se te ocurre meterte con mis amigos y las chicas regresare aquí a terminar lo que comencé hoy, asi que estas advertido maldito." Declaro gohan para terminar atravesando el portal para regresar a su mundo.

El rubio comenzaba a levantarse con mucha dificultad ya que gohan literalmente le dio una paliza, y se podía ver que apretaba las venas en señal de frustración por haber sido humillado, por un maldito downer "maldito gohan esto no se quedara asi, eso te lo prometo." Exclamo el rubio mientras se retiraba del lugar con mucha dificultad, ya que gohan le propino una golpiza legendaria.

De regreso en la tierra, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que un gran huracán se acercaba a japon, mas específicamente a la ciudad de sorami, asi que sugata se puso a investigar esa extraña anomalía, en el clima ya que apenas en la mañana el cielo estaba despejado y tan azul como siempre.

Gohan regreso a casa ya que tenia algo de hambre y el chico no puede ignorar el llamado de su estomago asi que regreso a casa para comer una botanita, y con decir botanita me refiero a tragarse casi todo el refrigerador, pero gracias a las cartas de ikaros, no tenían problemas financieros asi que siempre podían surtir de nuevo el refrigerador con mas comida, hasta que gohan sintió un ki familiar, pero este ki era exponencialmente superior a la primera vez que lo sintió así que salio, rápidamente a la dirección donde se encontraba esa extraña firma de energía.

En la presa de la ciudad se encontraban sugata, mikako y Astrea esta ultima inspeccionando de cerca el centro del huracán, "bien Astrea acércate lo mas que puedas para inspeccionar esa anomalía." Indicaba sugata mediante un transmisor "si entendido." Respondio Astrea acercándose un poco mas al torbellino frente al torbellino se encontraban una parvada de aves, las cuales fueron despedazadas brutalmente, luego de que las aves fueran despedazadas del torbellino salio chaos, pero con una apariencia diferente, ya no tenia la figura de una loli, si no que ahora parecía una chica de 18 años, tenia una figura esbelta, unos pechos copa C, su cabello se hizo un poco mas largo, su vestimenta estaba dañada, ya que de su traje tenia una mitad destrozada dejando al aire uno de sus pechos, pero con esa cubierta característica de las angeloids, lo mas recalcable era esa sonrisa entre sadica he inocente, pero sus ojos mostraban todo lo contrario, ya que ella tenia una mirada tan llena de demencia igual a la primera vez que la conocieron.

Astrea estaba impactad de ver que chaos sobrevivió a la presión del fondo del océano, "Astrea one – sama ha pasa poco de nuestra primera reunión." Exclamo chaos con una voz un poco mas madura que la de la ultima vez "c..chaos." exclamo Astrea en shock por ver a chaos frente suyo con vida, chaos rápidamente uso las dagas que tiene por alas para atacar a astrea pero esta pudo bloquear con su espada y escudo dos estocadas, pero la tercera la impacto derrumbándola fuertemente en el suelo.

En el camión sugata habia llamado a ikaros y las demás ya que Astrea no podría sola contener a chaos, ya que en la etapa en la que estaba chaos podía hacerle frente a ikaros, nymph, Astrea, michi y maya sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que chaos activo su modo pandora, modo que le otorga a la angeloid un aumento notable en sus habilidades, ahora chaos podía absorber la energía vital de cualquier ser vivo, o artificial también el poder de sus bolas de fuego era mas catastrófico, ya que si en ese momento chaos lanzaba una bola de fuego con todas sus energías fácilmente podría destruir una buena parte del planeta y eso ya era decir mucho.

Todas llegaron al momento en que chaos tenia atrapada a Astrea con sus alas la chica trataba de forcejear y escapar pero le era imposible, chaos rápidamente la lanzo contra el suelo, causando de Astrea se levantara un poco herida, la primera en llegar de todas fue hymph, la cual fue atrapada por chaos la cual tenia una enorme sonrisa sadica en su rostro "nymph one – sama también retribuiré mi amor con tigo." Exclamo chaos mientras enterraba una daga en una montaña, la cual rápidamente se torno negra y rápidamente se desmorono, eso ocurrio porque chaos absorbió toda la energía vital de la montaña, chaos dirigio una estocada al cuello de nymph, pero unos artemises y un par de disparos de fotones destrozaran esa daga, haciendo que soltara a nymph.

Chaos vio a las recién llegadas y sonrio mas sadicamente "todas mis one – samas vinieron para que las retribuya con mi amor." Exclamaba chaos con una demencia total, ikaros tomo a nymph y Astrea y procedió a llevárselas del lugar, "tenemos que formar un patrón de ataque para poder destruir sus alas para luego atacarla directamente, esto es lo que haremos, tu nymph nos coseguiras un patrón de ataque, para después yo atacar con mis artemises y si eso no funciona, michi y maya dispararan con sus cañones, para que el humo obstruya su rango de visión y luego tu astrea la atacaras directamente." Declaro ikaros a las demás el plan de ataque.

Luego de aclarar el plan, nymph se quedo en una torre eléctrica rápidamente llego chaos estirando sus alas para cortar los cables eléctricos y darle el patrón de ataque a nymph, la cual tenia sujetado un cable eléctrico por el cual mando el patrón de ataque a ikaros la cual estaba lista.

En otra torre eléctrica estaba ikaros, sujetando también una parte del cable y se preparo para atacar, "patrón de ataque recibido removiendo seguro de alas variable, artemis fuego." Exclamo automáticamente ikaros disparando los artemises.

De regreso con chaos y nymph, las dos se miraban mutuamente cuando rápidamente pasaron los artemises de ikaros, dándole a cada daga de chaos, astrea rápidamente se movio para atacar, "toma esto." Grito astrea impactando el ataque en chaos, pero chaos había preparado una contra jugada ya que rapidamente atrapo a astrea y nymph, pero dejo de lado la presencia de michi y maya las cuales con sus cañones disparon sin piedad contra chaos, los disparos dieron en la espalda de chaos haciendo que tirara a astrea y nymph contra ellas, chaos no habia terminado ya que lanzo una enorme bola de fuego en dirección a ellas, ikaros se movia lo mas rápido que podía pero no llegaría a tiempo para salvarlas.

La bola de fuego se movia en cámara lenta, para astrea, nymph, michi y maya ya que no encontraban la manera de bloquear dicho ataque, pero un destello naranja paso junto a ellas para desviar fácilmente la bola de fuego de chaos con una patada enviándolo lejos en los cielos, para generar una enorme explosión haya.

Las cuatro chicas abrieron lentamente sus ojos, para ver a su salvador el cual era nada mas y nada menos que gohan, "baya al parecer llegue justo a tiempo están bien chicas." Pregunto gohan mirando a las cuatro chicas que rápidamente lo abrazaron, "si lose, lose se por lo que pasaron, pero ya estoy aquí y me encargare de esto les parece." Exclamo gohan reconfortando a las chicas "no gohan, nosotras queremos terminar esta batalla, ya que no siempre vas a estar allí para protegernos." Exclamo ikaros haciendo que las demás asintieran, gohan sonrio y se hizo a un lado.

Gohan bajo y fue donde estaban mikako y sugata el cual estaba buscando un modo para vencer a chaos y lo encontró, "nymph hay un modo para poder detener a chaos, pero para eso tendras que jaquear, todo el campo para poder tener una oportunidad." Declaro sugata mediante el comunicador.

Pero nymph tenia un leve problema ella nunca habia jaqueado las habilidades de nadie, la primera ves que lo intento fue cuando intento desbloquear los recuerdos de ikaros, pero termino desbloqueando todo de ella, termino despertando a ikaros en su modo reina urano y de allí le salio todo mal.

Gohan rapidamente se puso tras nymph y le dio un abrazo para poder decirle algo al oído, "nymph se que puedes hacerlo, si tu te lo propones puedes hacer lo que tu quieras solo tienes que creer en ti misma." Exclamo gohan al oído de nymph asiendo que a la chica se le acelerara el corazón, pero algo que no esperaba nadie fue que sus alas tomaron un tono mas brillante, "gracias gohan." Exclamo nymph dándole un rápido beso el los labios al chico.

Nymph se preparo y dio una mirada fiera lista para todo, "campo de jaqueo rango máximo." Exclamo nymph asiendo que un campo azul con símbolos extraños se expandiera hasta donde pudo, el rango de jaqueo atrapo a chaos debilitándola un poco pero seguía siendo ligeramente superior a todas las demás, la espada de astrea cambio ya que la hoja se torno mas gruesa y de color morado y como con una gema amarilla en el centro, su escudo se hizo mas grande y resistente, los cañones de michi y maya se hicieron dobles y con una potencia brutal, "bien el campo esta listo, alpha." Declaro nymph a ikaros la cual asintió "recibiendo datos de ataque liberando seguros, artemis fuego completo." Exclamo ikaros disparando una enorme cantidad de artemises dirigidos contra chaos, "eso no funcionara." Exclamo chaos lanzando sus dagas contra los artemises, pero estos cambiaron de dirección evitando ser destruidos, para terminar impactando todos contra chaos destruyéndole las alas, las cuales debido al campo de jaqueo de nymph no se reconstruyeron como normalmente lo hace, "por lo general el Artemis esta programado para seguir un objetivo, pero estando en mi rango de jaqueo puedo controlar sus rutas de vuelo, delta gamma su turno." Exclamo nymph a las demás.

Michi y maya dispararon a discreción contra chaos, pero esta lanzaba bolas de fuego para contrarrestar los disparos de michi y maya, astrea se movio con su velocidad para atacar a chaos, pero esta se dio cuenta y le lanzo tres bolas de fuego las cuales astrea esquivo fácilmente, "si peleamos una a una no podremos vencerte, pero peleando juntas podemos hacerlo todo." Exclamo astrea rebanando mas las alas de chaos, "malditaaa." Declaro chaos intentado golpear a astrea pero esta desapareció rápidamente, para con la misma velocidad darle una fuerte patada en la espalda a chaos desconcentrándola.

Ikaros ya tenia preparada la flecha apolo solo para dispararla y vencer de una vez por todas a chaos, "bien ahora quédate quieta." Exclamo ikaros disparando la flecha contra chaos y cuando estaba a punto de impactarle "eigis despliégate." Ordeno ikaros a su escudo el cual se expandio conforme la explosión del ataque de ikaros se expandía hasta que ya no se pudo expandir mas.

Todas se pusieron juntas esperando lo peor, cuando el humo se disipo mostro a chaos con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo, "duele, duele, duele, se siente bien ser amada por mi queridas one – samas, mas ámenme mas." Exclamaba histéricamente a las chicas, astrea se puso frente a ella encarándola "no volveré a perder." Declaro astrea con una mirada fiera a chaos, "astrea one-sama." Exclamo chaos aun con una enorme cantidad de demencia astrea rápidamente se abalanzo contra chaos y esta hizo lo mismo ambas estaban por chocar.

En el aire se produjo una enorme onda de choque producida por el fuerte encuentro entre el escudo de astrea con el ante brazo de chaos, astrea rápidamente tomo la ventaja y empujo fuertemente a chaos por todos lados, astrea subio un poco en los cielos para luego bajar con una velocidad y potencia superior, estampando brutalmente a chaos en el suelo.

Pasados unos minutos la nube de polvo se disipo mostrando a astrea poniendo la punta de su espada en el cuello a chaos, la cual abrió lentamente los ojos para terminar abriéndolos de golpe, "hahaha ya veo, vas a amarme ahora cierto, al igual que yo ame a todos los peces y aves, a todos los ames y luego los mate, si ahora me quieren y me matan, me quieren y me matan." Gritaba fuertemente chaos haciendo que astrea se deprimiera y bajara su espada "que sucede porque no me matas, matame, matame, matemeeeee." Gritaba demencialmente chaos.

Gohan rápidamente se puso al nivel de chaos, "oye yo pienso que ya es momento de terminar de jugar te parece, es momento de tomar un descanso." Exclamo gohan con una sonrisa confortando haciendo que chaos empezara a ruborizarse un poco, "que me sucede, mi cerebro y mi reactor que les sucede no lo entiendo, este sentimiento sera el amor." Se decía asi misma, mientras le dio un pequeño ataque cerebral desmayando a chaos, gohan hizo lo mismo que hizo con nymph, astrea, michi y maya, tomo la cadena de chaos y la rompió para que la pobre dejara de estar bajo las ordenes del lider de la sinapsis.

No podían dejar a la chica allí, asi que gohan la recogió con cuidad al estilo nupcial y la llevo al tráiler ya que después la llevaría con su creadora para que ella decidiera el verdadero destino de chaos, pero eso sera para la próxima porque este capitulo llego a su fin.

Bien aquí esta el capitulo, el cual es uno de los mas largos de esta historia y tengo que repetirlo, para que haga el capitulo 18 el cual abarcara la primera película de sora no otoshimono la angeloid del tiempo, con este capitulo la historia tiene que superar los cincuenta comentarios, vamos no es tan difícil y también quiero que me pongan en los comentarios, si quieren un lemon entre astrea y gohan, ya que un cuarto del capitulo lo centre en un acercamiento entre gohan y astrea, si quieren ese lemon déjenmelo saber y yo los complazco con migo sera hasta la próxima, aquí su amigo gokusyayin9 hasta la próxima.


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno tanto tiempo sin escribir espero no haber perdido el toque esto no es un capitulo es simplemente yo como autor dándoles unas palabras por la navidad.

Primero que nada quiero darles un enorme **GRACIAS** porque sencillo por acompañarme todo este año leyendo todas mis historias por eso les doy las gracias ya que, son un publico maravilloso algo que me he dado cuenta durante el tiempo que he hechos historias he tenido mis altibajos en este ámbito.

Pero siempre avían aquellos lectores que me apoyaban en continuar con esto y les hago mención especial en esto ellos son **Alucard77** un buen autor también que empezó sus historias inspirándose en mi y eso yo nunca lo imagine que alguien se inspirara en mi a escribir algo por lo que me siento super ogulloso no lee todas mis historias pero yo respeto eso ya que el siempre apoya las mias y a todos, mis lectores les recomiendo que lean sus historias ya que son muy buenas.

El segundo autor del que hago mención es **ATEN92** el es de esos lectores y autores que siempre me pedían que actualizara su historia favorita la cual es un angel y un sayajin, el es otro buen autor recomiendo sus historias con todos sus honores.

No por eso los dejo de lado a todos los demás porque no es asi esta es una mención honorifica en general para mis lectores yo como autor de historias sin ustedes yo no seria absolutamente nada y es por ustedes que saco historias nuevas para sorprenderlos cada vez mas y gracias a ustedes he subido como autor mis mejores historias que **son dragon ball dxd, jóvenes guerreros, un nuevo viaje, un angel y un sayajin, un mejor destino y actualmente el asesino mas poderoso** esas historias no hubieran crecido tanto sin ustedes y estoy totalmente agradecido por eso.

Se que han estado esperando capitulo nuevo de mis historias pero actualmente paso por un bloqueo creativo ya que no se me ocurre nada para darles un capitulo como normalmente los hago, épicos, divertidos y en algunas ocasiones con romance.

Les pido disculpas por eso pero después de que pasen estas festividades regresare a escribir seguido para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Este 2017 habrán nuevas historias are un crossever que siempre he querido hacer y es entre dragon ball z y rosario + vampire se que hay muchos ya pero ninguno hecho a mi estilo ya que me gusta ser original y no copiar nada de otros autores me gusta ser autentico y que ustedes lean historias con un entorno muy diferente.

Hare un remak de evangelion z y sekirei z ya que no son muy seguidas y comentadas eso y que esas dos historias comenzaron bien y terminaron estancándose y no quiero que eso me pase.

Ya que lo reconozco y en varias de mis historias he hecho cagadas completas pero este 2017 planeo eliminar esos errores.

Are también un remak de dragon y perla z ya que nunca la continúe ya que no me gusto como empezó ya que no supe como encajar a gohan con los personajes de inuyasha pero ya logre resolver ese problema.

También anuncio la tercera temporada de jóvenes guerreros, dos temporadas mas de dragon ball dxd, una segunda y tercera temporada de un angel y un sayajin, un nuevo viaje solo tendrá una temporada pero larga y una segunda temporada y final del asesino mas poderoso.

Como les decía les agradezco a todos acompañarme en este año en el cual tuve mas participación que en otros tiempos además solo me quedan dos años y medio mas para que me retire definitivamente del fanfiction pero mientras ese momento llega les traeré historias y sorpresas muy buenas, para sacarles una sonrisa.

Como decía no puedo expresar mucho la gratitud que les tengo por apoyar mis historias estoy completamente agradecido con todos y todas ustedes ya que se que pasan pendientes de que suba capítulos nuevos y no se preocupen que subiré capítulos nuevamente pero será después de estas festividades.

Yo volveré a actualizar mis historias en esta fecha 2/01/17 en esa fecha regresare de lleno a las historias por lo pronto les dejo este pequeño mensaje de agradecimiento y navideño también.

Bueno me alargue mas de lo debido comenzare a despedirme con ustedes no sin antes darles un pequeño mensaje muy usado por nosotros pero que es muy cierto.

si tu deseas algo lucha por hacer realidad ese deseo no dejes que nadie te lo impida los limites tus mismos los pones y los superas pero esta en ti ver si puedes superar dichos limites ya que el mayor limite que tiene un ser humano es el mismo si nos superamos a nuestro mayor, limite que somos nosotros no habrá nada que nos detenga para llegar a delante ya que solo tu decides cuando dejar las cosas, pero es mas de humanos terminarlas y cumplirlas.

Ahora si me despido de todos ustedes por este maravilloso año no sin antes desearles una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo y que todas sus metas y sueños puedan cumplirse.

Aquí les ha hablado su amigo gokusayayin9 les deseo unas buenas noches o días hasta la próxima les deseo nuevamente unas felices fiestas hasta el dos de enero mis amigos hasta pronto.


	19. Chapter 19

Repito dragon ball z ni sora no otoshimono me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno antes de empezar con el capitulo en si explicare del porque tardo tanto en actualizar esta historia la respuesta se las dare asi estos dos meses que llevo sin actualizar la historia es por una razón, estuve pensando en que utilizar en este capitulo como verán en este capitulo introduciré a kazane lo cual me llevo a pensar entre si usar la versión del manga o la versión de la película todos es igual excepto que en la película, kazane supuestamente muere pero termina perdida entre dimensiones mientras que en la versión del manga kazane es salvada por nymph al esta evolucionar y cai en la solución y es la siguiente voy a usar ambas versiones mientras lo del inicio de la película no ira ya que solo es relleno para alargar la película.

Un ultimo punto cuando terminen de leer el capitulo no se salten a los comentarios y léanlo hasta el final ya que voy revelar algo que puede que les duela como una patada en los huevos.

Capitullo18: La Angeloid del Tiempo.

En la academia sorami estudiaba una joven chica de no mas de quince años la chica se llamaba kazane hyori pero quien es kazane bueno ella es una chica de carácter dulce, de una piel clara un cabello negro largo con flequillos que caían sobre su rostro, en uno de esos flequillos tenia un distintivo cascabel el sonaba al tiempo en que ella movia su cabeza, el rasgo mas distintivo de la chica son sus ojos los cuales son tan azules como el océano los cuales pueden hacerte caer a sus pies si el menor esfuerzo, tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado o mas bien demasiado desarrollado para su edad, tenia un cuerpo de reloj de arena unas piernas torneadas, unos pechos copa D dichos atributos a la convirtieron en la chica mas deseada de toda la academia.

Pero esa no era el arma mortal de la chica, si no su actitud excesivamente dulce la cual a llegado a enamorar a media academia solo con su forma de ser.

También cabe destacar que no tiene madre ni padre, ya que ellos fallecieron en un accidente cuando era muy niña, por lo cual desde niña trabaja en el campo cosa que ella disfruta con todo su ser.

Bueno ya conociendo mas a la chica vayamos al momento actual de la historia en estos momentos gohan, sohara, tomoki, ikaros, nymph y astrea se encontraban en clase de cocina, de echo de entre todo el grupo era sohara quien necesitaba clases de cocina a gritos ya que todo lo que ella hace termina convirtiéndose en un peligro biológico.

Gohan el cual se encontraba en el grupo decidió dar algunos pasos atrás debido que podia oler a la perfección ese peligro biológico echo por la mismísima sohara.

Pero el joven demi sayan midió mal sus pasos ya que se estrello con una chica a la cual se le cayeron los vegetales que recién acaba de lavar, gohan al sentir eso rápidamente se dio la vuelta "lo siento mucho no veía por donde iba." Se disculpaba gohan arrodillándose y ayudando a la chica a recoger los vegetales pero la chica ni siquiera podía decir palabra alguna, debido a que frente a ella estaba el chico que le gustaba en extremo.

Gohan termino de recoger las verduras y se las dio a kazane, pero la chica todavía estaba sin reaccionar hasta que gohan le paso la mano por enfrente para que reaccionara "toma siento por hacerte tirar los vegetales." Se disculpo de nuevo gohan "no…no te preo…preocupes." Alcanzo a decir entre tartamudeos kazane "lo siento no escuche tu nombre pero te me haces familiar." Pregunto gohan a la chica "a si soy hyori kazane hyori, pero mis amigos solo me dicen kazane." Se presento kazane con una leve reverencia "un gusto son gohan para servirte." Se presento gohan imitando la reverencia de kazane la cual se sonrojo por la actitud del chico frente suyo.

Luego de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras kazane no podía estar mas feliz de haber echo un avance pequeño pero fue un avance ya que pudo intercambiar palabras con gohan, y comprobar de que el demi sayan era muy educado cosa que no se veía en los chicos de la actualidad ya que la mayoría solo buscaban sexo y nada mas.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro tanto gohan como kazane se encontraban de ves en cuando en la academia, lo cual llevo que entre gohan y kazane se formara una amistad fuerte, al mismo tiempo kazane pudo hacerse amiga de ikaros, astrea, nymph con la ultima le costo hacerse amiga ya que nymph sabia de antemano de que kazane era un angeloid inmerso en un sueño, pero conociendo su personalidad tsundere casi rayando al yandere pudieron hacerse las mejores amigas, también pudo hacerse amiga de michi y maya le fue mas difícil ya que las dos vagas no se inscribieron en la academia y prefirieron quedarse en casa y mantenerla limpia.

N/A: tomare este pequeño espacio para dejar en claro una cosa chaos no aparecerá hasta un momento especifico alerta spoiler si no has leído el manga no leas esta nota, y cual es ese momento fácil chaos aparecerá de nuevo en el momento del ataque de las melans ya que pienso seguir esta historia y terminar esta primera temporada con broche de oro con el mismo final del manga obviamente cambiando a tomoki por gohan.

En una ocasión gohan junto con sohara, tomoki y las novias de gohan osease ikaros, nymph y astrea se dirigían a la academia para un nuevo dia de aprendizaje y al instante en que kazane los vio rápidamente se oculto detrás de los cultivos para que no la vieran ya que ella creía que si gohan la miraba asi de sucia pensaría mal de ella, y todo lo que hizo para acercase a el se fuera por el retrete en cinco segundos "parece que es hora de ir a la escuela." Se decía a si misma mientras tomaba su sesto de herramientas y se despedía de la señora con la que trabajaba.

N/A: se que no pongo muchos diálogos pero es para no hacer muy largo el capitulo ya que lo dije al principio todo ese punto de vista de kazane echa en la película era relleno ya que de haber sido de otra manera y se hubieran centrado en lo que era la película en si, dicha película hubiera durado cuarenta minutos menos.

El dia en la academia transcurrió como siempre sin ninguna novedad kazane se reunía con el grupo de gohan a pasar el receso de cambios de clase y de paso conocer mas a gohan y poder averiguar que le gustaba, que le disgustaba entre otras cosas de gohan.

Al siguiente dia volvió a haber otra clase de concina donde sohara volvió a preparar un peligro biológico, pero un peligro biológico que si un zombie lo como este vomitaría y volvería a morir por dicha armas.

N/A: no exagero y los que ya leyeron el manga saben que sohara no puede cocinar y cuando lo hace se pude ver una sombra morada sobre dicha comida bueno sin mas continuemos.

Hoy en la clase de cocina kazane había preparado unas galletas para dárselas a probar a gohan y ver si a este le gustaba lo que ella preparo, pero no conto con la presencia de astrea, nymph y ikaros.

Astrea se acerco con los ojos bien abiertos viendo las galletas de kazane "hyori esas son galletas." Pregunto astrea incrédula "este si pueden probar una si quieren." Ofreció kazane cortes mente gran error astrea, ikaros y nymph tomaron una galleta cada una cuando la probaron las tres tuvieron solo una cosa que decir "astrea, ikaros, nymph: delicioso." Declararon las tres al unísono "oye ikaros-sempai hyori también puede cultivar tal vez ella puede enseñarte como cultivar sandias." Exclamo astrea mientras tomaba galleta tras galleta "si enserio." Exclamo ikaros incrédula al recibir dicha información "si puedo enseñarte y asi podres cultivar muchas sandias." Exclamo kazane con una sonrisa "muchas sandias." Exclamo ikaros dentro de una fantasia en la cual se podían ver hectáreas y hectáreas de sandias.

Gohan se acerco en ese momento "oigan chicas que hacen." Pregunto gohan sacando a ikaros de la fantasía en la cual estaba inmersa "estamos comiendo galletas que hyori preparo." Respondio nymph a la pregunta de gohan "oh enserio." Exclamo viendo a kazane la cual se asusto debido a que en el plato que tenia en las manos no quedaba ninguna galleta pero ni siquiera las migajas, dando a entender que el huracán astrea paso por el lugar "lo..losiento ya no hay galletas." Exclamo kazane apenada debido al hecho de que ya no tenia galletas para convidarle a gohan "no te preocupes estoy seguro que debieron de estar deliciosas, bueno nos vemos luego." Se despidió gohan con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a kazane, hecho que no paso desapercibido por ikaros, astrea y nymph que desde el principio sabían que a kazane le gustaba gohan pero le darían luz verde para que estuviera con gohan para que la chica pueda ser feliz, ya que las tres sabían perfectamente que kazane hyori es un angeloid.

Ahora kazane se encontraba admirando el paisaje de la ciudad sorami desde uno de sus lugares favoritos y ese era debajo de aquel viejo árbol de flores de cerezo "se que si sigo asi en algún momento podre acercarme y decirle que me gusta." Se decía a si misma kazane.

Al dia siguiente kazane llego al club del descubrimiento del nuevo mundo con una solicitud para poder formar parte del club.

 **INICIO DE PELICULA**

Decir que la gran mayoría en el club estaban incrédulo era decir poco ya que nadie se esperó que kazane se quisiese unir al club del descubrimiento del nuevo mundo "hyori estas segura de querer unirte al grupo." Pregunto una no muy convencida sohara, kazane simplemente asintió haciendo trinar los cascabeles que traía consigo "oye ei-kun esto es bueno con una integrante mas en el club el presupuesto aumentara." Declaro la presidenta haciendo que los lentes de sugata brillaran intensamente, sugata se levanto y tomo las manos de kazane "bienvenida." Exclamo sugata haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime por la actitud del peli plata.

Luego de un rato de hablar cosas que a la gran mayoría no le importaba un huevo tuvieron una reunión en la casa de tomoki y al ser esta mas grande no habría problema alguno además, para tomoki entre mas tiempo pasara con sohara mejor y viceversa.

Decir que kazane estaba nerviosa era decir poco ya que lo estaba y con todos los honores ya que nunca había estado en la casa donde vivía gohan, la pobre no encontraba que hacer para quitarse los nervios que tenia "oye kazane te ves demasiado tensa en el grupo." Pregunto gohan que casualmente estaba sentado al lado de kazane "la verdad si ya que nunca he entrado a tu casa son-kun." Respondio kazane sin notar el mote cariñoso que le dio a gohan "que te parece si salimos de aquí la verdad es que las pláticas de sugata-sempai ya son muy repetitivas." Exclamo gohan haciendo que kazane asintiera rápidamente y cuando todos fueron a la cocina gohan y hyori se fueron.

Rápidamente gohan y kazane llegaron al parque en el cual se sentaron en unas bancas para tomar una soda "definitivamente me agrada tu presencia kazane." Exclamo gohan mientras tomaba un poco de soda kazane se sonrojo por lo dicho por gohan "igualmente me gusta mucho tu compañía fue por una de las razones por la que decidí unirme al club del descubrimiento del nuevo mundo." Exclamo kazane tratando de retener su sonrojo.

Gohan y kazane siguieron charlando hasta que callo la noche por lo cual gohan decidió acompañar a kazane a su casa "oye son-kun antes de ir a casa quiero mostrarte un lugar especial para mi." Exclamo kazane "claro vamos entonces." Exclamo gohan también.

Con quince minutos mas de caminata gohan y kazane llegaron al mirador del cual podía verse el hermoso paisaje que pintaba la ciudad de sorami "siempre vengo a este lugar cuando necesito pensar y de paso ver el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad." Exclamaba kazane con una voz soñadora "si este lugar es hermoso no creía que la ciudad tenia este hermoso paisaje y ahora que lo veo mejor el paisaje que pinta la ciudad es hermoso." Exclamo gohan viendo el paisaje nocturno del lugar.

Después de ese momento gohan y kazane salían a diario pasando mucho tiempo juntos tiempo con el cual a gohan le empezaba a surgir ese mismo sentimiento que tiene por las demás angeloids pero en esta ocasión se sentía mas calido.

En la casa de tomoki astrea, nymph, michi y maya hablaban de la relación que se empezaba a formar entre gohan y kazane "se ven muy contentos los dos." Exclamo nymph con un poco de celos "cierto últimamente salen mucho juntos." Exclamo también astrea "lo mas seguro es que empiecen a ser novios pronto." Exclamo también michi "si es algo que se venia venir a lo lejos." Exclamo maya también soltando un suspiro "bueno yo el preguntare a gohan de frente si le gusta hyori." Declaro nymph determinada.

Mientras gohan y ikaros regresaban de hacer las compras para la cena cuando fueron interceptados por nymph, astrea, michi y maya las cuatro veían a gohan con una mirada maliciosa, mientras kazane se oculto de nuevo entre los cultivos.

Gohan estaba un poco nervioso ya que las cuatro angeloids le daban miradas maliciosas "eh chicas que sucede." Pregunto gohan un tanto nervioso "tu y hyori están saliendo verdad." Acuso nymph con el dedo apuntando a gohan el cual se puso a un mas nervioso de lo que estaba.

N/A: sabrán que me salte varias partes de la película para no hacer este capitulo tan largo y hasta aquí a donde va me a costado un huevo escribirlo porque me aburro rápido y me pongo a hacer otra cosa xdd.

Kazane la cual seguía escondida detrás del huerto salio debido a la pregunta de nymph "son-kun y yo saliendo." Exclamo kazane nerviosa ya que a decir verdad no estaban saliendo para nada.

Gohan se encontraba con los brazos cruzados viendo a las cuatro angeloids "dios de donde sacaron eso, si sali con kazane estos días, la primera era para acompañarla a hacer las compras y la segunda para invitarle a algo por ser una buena amiga." Exclamo gohan algo serio pero toda su seriedad se fue al carajo cuando vio a kazane, la cual intento cubrirse para que no la vieran toda sucia.

Gohan se acerco a kazane y esta se cubría mas ya que le daba mucha pena que vieran asi de sucia, gohan le paso al lado y reviso los guisantes que estaba cosechando kazane "vaya se ve que los cuidas muy bien y debido a eso las galletas que me diste a probar el otro dia estaban muy ricas." Exclamo gohan mientras revisaba la contextura de los guisantes.

Kazane esperaba cualquier reacción de gohan menos esta gohan no le prestó atención a como se veía ella, no le importo verla sucia kazane procedió a quitarse el pañuelo que tenia en la cabeza mientras un sonrojo le adornaba el rostro "son-kun." Llamo kazane a gohan el cual la volteo a ver con una sonrisa aumentando un poco el sonrojo en kazane "quiero decirte que me gustas mucho." Declaro kazane a un gohan impresionado el cual no podía formular una respuesta para kazane "no tienes que responderme hoy, te estaré esperando al lugar al que fuimos el otro dia." Exclamo kazane mientras se marchaba dejando caer sus cascabeles, los cuales nunca tocaron el suelo ya que gohan los atrapo antes de que eso sucediera.

N/A: tengo que decir que mientras hago este capitulo me estoy aguantando como puedo de no llorar ya que esta película me hizo llorar al final y les digo que si miro la película lloro otra vez y aquí viene la parte que a todos nos dolio como una patada en los huevos.

Al dia siguiente gohan se encontraba tirado en la cama de su habitación confrontando a una crisis existencial enorme, ya que todavía no tenia idea de que responderle a kazane, ya que no podía mentirle a ella y a el también el amaba a ikaros, nymph, astrea, michi y maya pero tampoco podía negar que kazane le gustaba mucho por lo cual esta sumergido en esa enorme crisis existencial.

Pero en ese momento entro ikaros a la habitación solo para encontrar a gohan viendo al techo de la habitación, ikaros solo suspiro y se sentó al lado de gohan lo cual llamo la atención del demi sayan "oh ikaros no me di cuenta de cuando entraste." Exclamo gohan con su vos un poco apagada "puedo saber que pasa en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos he visto tu actitud de siempre pero es primera ves que te miro tan perdido en ti mismo." Exclamo ikaros la cual pasaba su mano por el rostro de gohan "la verdad es que estoy muy confundido lo que me sucede es que me gusta kazane y si termino aceptando sus sentimientos entonces las estaría engañando a ustedes." Exclamo gohan sin voltear a ver a ikaros "nosotras ya sabemos que kazane y tu se gustan y no le vemos problema si aceptas sus sentimientos." Declaro ikaros haciendo que gohan la viera incrédulo "están seguras no quiero hacer algo que las lastime." Exclamo gohan un poco serio "se que no lo harás ahora sal de la cama tienes que encontrarte con kazane." Exclamo ikaros animando a gohan el cual con nuevas energías salio de la habitación no sin darle un beso a ikaros por agradecimiento por su apoyo.

Gohan se dirigía con tranquilidad al lugar donde se encontraría con kazane y darle su respuesta a la declaración de la chica.

Por otra calle kazane corría dando saltitos de alegría ya que al fin pudo confesar lo que sentía por gohan, y ahora solo un semáforo se le interponía en el camino pero al no pasar vehículos decidió cruzar, pero se desconcentro debido a que un niño se cayó.

Debido al descuido de kazane nunca se dio cuenta del camión que se dirigía a ella rápidamente y cuando volteo a ver fue muy tarde ya que el camión termino golpeándola y matándola con el mismo golpe.

Las pocas personas que se acercaron al lugar vieron algo que les quito el aliento ya que kazane comenzaba a desaparecer en partículas amarillas hasta dejar de existir dando por terminado el sueño de kazane en la tierra.

Todos los que conocieron a kazane exceptuando a las angeloids y gohan sentían como si algo o alguien fuera borrándose de forma brusca.

Sugata se encontraba infiltrándose en la synapse cuando sintió el dolor de cabeza y a la vez borrando los recuerdos que tenia de kazane "que rayos esta pasando los recuerdos están desapareciendo tengo que encontrar la capsula de kazane antes de que los recuerdos desaparezcan." Declaro sugata para si mismo y comenzar a correr a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas cuando llego a la capsula de kazane sus recuerdos desaparecieron.

Mientras en la tierra gohan se encontraba esperando a kazane la cual no llegaba estaba por irse cuando se topo con nymph y ikaros "a chicas que sucede estaba esperando a kazane pero creo que se le hizo muy tarde." Exclamo gohan sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza "bueno sobre eso ella nos dijo que no pudo venir y que te vera otro dia." Exclamo nymph con una sonrisa forzada "oh esta bien entonces regresemos a casa estoy algo cansado asi que dormiré temprano." Exclamo gohan yéndose del lugar mientras nymph y ikaros se quedaban atrás "porque le mentiste." Pregunto ikaros un tanto seria "lo hice porque es mejor asi porque tu y yo sabemos que le paso a kazane." Respondio seria nymph para que después las dos salieran del lugar.

Ya mas noche gohan dormia junto con las demás angeloids hasta que sintio un dolor de cabeza horrible incluso podía escuchar como si su cerebro hiciera corto circuito, con semejante dolor gohan se tomo la cabeza mientras soltaba quejidos por dicho dolor, los quejidos de gohan despertaron a las demás las cuales se preocuparon ya que sabia que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de gohan.

A la mañana siguiente en el salón del club del descubrimiento del nuevo mundo "se los digo chicos se llamaba hyori kazane hyori." Exclamo gohan dejando confundidos a todos y sorprendidas a ikaros y nymph ya que gohan no olvido a kazane "no recuerdo que alguien mas se uniera al club." Declaro sugata "pero sempai usted estaba feliz porque el presupuesto del club aumentaría." Exclamo gohan comenzando a entrar en pánico "recuerdo que había una persona con ese nombre." Exclamo mikako mientras ponían un dedo en su barbilla en señal de que estaba pensando "cierto sohara había tomado unas fotos." Exclamo gohan con un poco de esperanza "a si deben estar en el álbum." Exclamo sohara sacando el álbum para después toparse con la sorpresa de que kazane no estaba en las fotos como si hubiera sido borrada "esto es no tiene sentido." Declaro gohan saliendo del lugar.

Gohan busco a kazane en los lugares que ella frecuenta, en el huerto, en un restaurante, en el rio donde tuvieron sus fiestas del club pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Mientras en una sala de control una capsula se había abierto liberando a la angeloid que se encontraba dormida, kazane intento hacer que la capsula la regresara al sueño pero fue inútil "es inútil en ese lugar nadie te recuerda." Declaro el líder de la sinapsis.

N/A: este tipo tiene dos nombres y nos quedaremos con el que me gusto mas Poseidón si saben el verdadero nombre y en el siguiente capitulo se lo cambio.

En ese preciso momento kazane solo pudo hacer una cosa llorar con todas sus fuerzas pero en ese preciso momento una pantalla holográfica mostro a gohan buscando a kazane por todos lados "vaya parase que alguien se resiste al sistema." Declaro Poseidón "son-kun." Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir kazane cuando Poseidón se le acerco aplastando los cascabeles que se le cayeron a kazane.

En la tierra gohan se encontraba en el mirador que le mostro kazane hace ya varios días "en donde estas kazaneeeeee." Grito a todo pulmón gohan.

Gohan regreso a la casa con una mirada seria y se topo con ikaros, astrea, nymph, michi y maya las cuales le daban miradas llenas de culpabilidad y gohan entendió ellas sabían algo y no se lo dijeron "ustedes saben algo cierto." Declaro gohan serio las cuatro angeloids retrocedieron un poco "respondan." Grito gohan haciendo retroceder a las cuatro angeloids hasta que nymph se le puso enfrente "espera gohan ellas trataron de decírtelo." Declaro nymph casi llorando "decirme que cosa habla." Grito gohan a tal punto que empezó a expulsar un poco de poder "que todo lo que paso con hyori no era real." Grito nymph apretando los puños al momento que a gohan le dio otro fuerte ataque de dolor de cabeza, el cual fue tan fuerte que lo desmayo.

Las cuatro llevaron a gohan a su habitación el cual seguía desmayado "porque gohan no olvida a kazane." Pregunto ikaros preocupada "no lo se lo mas probable es que gohan no quiere olvidarla y eso pude ser muy grave." Respondio nymph seria pero preocupada "de que hablas." Exclamaron las dos harpy "a lo que me refiero es que si recibe otra descarga fuerte puede que su cuerpo no lo resista." Respondio nymph con una preocupación enorme "es enserio un idiota por no olvidar." Exclamo astrea igual de preocupada.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación cuando nymph recibió la señal de un angeloid cerca "que esto es imposible tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto." Declaro nymph a lo cual las demás asintieron y rápidamente fueron al lugar de donde recibieron la señal del angeloid desconocido.

Al momento en que llegaron al lugar de donde recibieron la señal del angeloid del cielo caia una capsula negra la cual daba muy mala espina, la capsula se abrió liberando a kazane la cual esta feliz "por fin puedo regresar a la ciudad sorami." Exclamo kazane al momento en que el cofre se convirtió en una cruz atrapando a kazane para comenzar a transformarla ala fuerza en un angeloid.

La transformación no duro mucho, al final de dicha transformación tras kazane podía verse un enorme reloj el cual dejo sonar un clang muy fuerte, kazane vestía un conjunto blanco y azul con una falda larga hasta los tobillos, el conjunto tenia descubierto parte del abdomen y de los pechos tambien, sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno mostrando una frialdad enorme.

Ikaros, astrea, nymph, michí y maya se prepararon para pelear contra kazane pero tenían un enorme problema y no era el hecho de que había la enorme posibilidad de que las superara si no que kazane era su mejor amiga y es por eso que no la tenia muy fácil.

Kazane simplemente levanto su báculo "kyros." Exclamo kazane monótonamente atrapando a las cuatro y mandándolas a volar y estrellarse contra el suelo "es fuerte." Declaro ikaros "estamos en problemas si ella se encuentra con gohan no terminaría en nada bueno." Declaro nymph seria "tenemos que detenerla." Declaro astrea seria mientras hacia aparecer su espada y escudo "cuenten con nosotras también." Declaraban al unísono michí y maya mientras hacían aparecer sus cañones.

De regreso con gohan este se había despertado y puesto su gi de combate y salio al lugar donde se percibían las energías de las chicas por lo cual uso la técnica que aprendió en secreto de todos y era la tele transportación de su padre.

De regreso en el combate de las chicas contra kazane estas ultimas no a tenían nada fácil ya que kazane demostró ser muy superior a ellas en todo sentido lo cual las alarmo y mucho "tenemos que hacer algo con el mecanismo que tiene tras suyo." Declaro nymph para que las otras tres asintieran "bien vamos entonces." Declaro ikaros entrando en su modo reina urano para asi igualar en poder a kazane, pero ikaros y las demás seguían en una gran desventaja ya que kazane puede manipular el tiempo y el clima a su antojo y eso la hace muy peligrosa, ikaros lanzo sus artemises los cuales fueron nada eficaces ya que fueron repelidos por el kyros de kazane y lo que fue peor se los regreso con facilidad, ikaros fue rápida y activo el escudo egis para defenderse pero aun asi el impacto fue enorme tan enorme que la hizo retroceder.

Fue el turno de maya y michi de atacar por lo cual usaron el fuego completo de sus cañones pero al igual que ocurrio con ikaros ocurrio con ellas los disparos tuvieron efecto nulo pero estos estallaron para aparentemente bloquear la visión de kazane momento que aprovecho nymph para hackear a kazane pero nuevamente kazane fue mas veloz ya que rápidamente atrapo a nymph "kyros." Exclamo monótonamente kazane haciendo que nymph recordara todo lo malo que le paso mientras estaba bajo el control de Poseidón, astrea se movio rápido "krysor." Grito astrea lanzándose contra kazane pero igualmente su ataque tubo efecto nulo en kazane, la cual con un despliegue de energía mando a volar a astrea mientras al igual invertía a krysor "imposible no revirtió." Exclamo incrédula astrea ya que kazane repelio su ataque mas fuerte como si no fuera nada.

Kazane tenia atrapada a nymph "kyros." Exclamo monótonamente kazane su habilidad retrocediendo unos segundos a nymph para después golpearla con su báculo derrumbando a nymph sin ninguna dificultad.

Kazane lanzo uno de sus rayos de energía contra las cuatro angeloids pero no contaban que gohan apareciera y desviara sus ataques sin problema alguno "me pueden explicar que demonios esta pasando aquí." Pregunto gohan serio "lo que paso fue que el Poseidón osea nuestro anterior amo convirtió a la fuerza a kazane en un angeloid." Respondio nymph preocupada ya que gohan no estaba nada contento "nymph ese tipo puede escucharme atravez del transmisor que tiene kazane." Pregunto gohan sin voltear a verla "si puede." Respondio nymph "cobarde te lo advertí la ultima vez que fui a synapse que si te metias con mis amigos lo pagarías caro, bueno solo espera que te ponga las manos encima y desearas no haber nacido, la humillación de antes palidecerá a la golpiza que te voy a dar ahora." Grito gohan con todas sus fuerzas ocasionando que se transformara en super sayajin, ante lo cual kazane reacciono un poco pero aun asi no atacaba a gohan.

Si los presentes se dieran cuenta bien en kazane verían que la chica estaba llorando ya que no quería lastimar a nadie, pero no podía desobedecer a Poseidón ya de lo contrario seria destruida.

Kazane ataco a gohan con su kyros pero fue inútil ya que gohan estaba a un nivel de poder muy superior al de ella, gohan la superba abismalmente y aunque no estuviese transformado gohan la superaría sin ninguna dificultad.

Pero llego un momento critico en la pelea kazane comenzó a sobre calentarse ya que hacia un esfuerzo monumental por liberarse del control de poseidon y debido a eso la energía que expulso fue tanta que el mecanismo que tenia tras suyo estallo.

Al igual que el clima cambio bruscamente generando lluvias, ciclones, rayos, terremotos y tornados que amenazaban con destrozar todo si no controlaban a kazane "increíble ella esta peleando para liberarse del control de poseidon." Declaro ikaros sorprendida "puede que ahora tenga una oportunidad para hackearla." Declaro nymph volando rápidamente y atrapar a kazane la cual tambien atrapo a nymph impidiéndole hacerla, ya que nymph carecia de poder para realizar dicha estrategia "nymph tu puedes hacerlo solo tienes que creer en ti misma para superar tu limite y ser mas fuerte yo creo en ti nymph se que puedes salvar a kazane." Grito gohan dándole animos a nymph.

En ese momento paso algo que nadie esperaba nymph comenzó a soltar un resplandor blanco enceguecedor "programa de auto evolución **PANDORA**." Exclamo una voz estética haciendo que el resplandor saliera disparado al cielo.

Minutos después la evolución de nymph termino "angeloid tipo beta 2 lista." Exclamo nymph mostrando su nueva forma, la cual consistía en un solo conjunto blanco sin prendas inferiores sus alas eran mas largas y transparentes sin contar que era mas brillantes que antes.

La evolución de nymph le dio el poder suficiente para zafarse del agarre de kazane para atraparla a ella "comenzar hackeo." Exclamo nymph comenzando a hackear a kazane liberándola con éxito del control de poseidon y tambien desactivar la bomba que tenia integrada kazane en ella.

Kazane en otro esfuerzo monumental deshizo lo ultimo que la unia con el tirano de poseidon "ya no voy a seguir tus ordenes tu ya no eres mi maestro." Grito kazane destruyendo todos los grilletes que tenia para quedar libre del control de poseidon, pero dicha liberación de energía debilito bastante a kazane por lo cual gohan se apresuró a atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

Después de ese problema paso un dia entero en el cual no se supo nada de gohan el cual estaba pasando por un pequeño problema y era que sus poderes se descontrolaran un poco por lo cual gohan fue a las montañas a entrenar un poco.

Gohan se encontraba en un valle de unas montañas tratando de controlar su poder "veamos ire poco a poco." Exclamo gohan para si mismo transformándose en super sayajin, después en super sayajin 2 y por ultimo en super sayajin 3, no detectando ninguna anomalía mas regreso a su estado base tumbándose en el suelo "demonios esa ultima transformación si consume demasiado energía." Exclamaba para si mismo gohan mientras se ponía de pie para salir del lugar.

Gohan se detuvo cuando paso sobre volando el árbol de sakuras por lo cua bajo y se recostó un rato o eso pretendió hacer de no ser por el ruido de unos cascabeles gohan abrió los ojos confundido, topándose con los ojos azul profundo de kazane, gohan dio un salto de la impresión "demonios intentas matarme de un infarto o que kazane." Exclamo gohan sujetándose el pecho debido al susto "no jamas le haría eso al chico que amo." Declaro kazane besando sorpresivamente a gohan, terminando el beso kazane le sonrio a gohan "sabes me han dicho que soy un poco agresiva y dejare el club del descubrimiento nos veremos después son-kun." Exclamo kazane saliendo del lugar.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero les guste ya que me costo mucho hacer y si aquí comienza la relación de gohan y kazane junto a las demás angeloids bueno es todo por este año hasta la próxima.


	20. Chapter 20

Esto para empezar no es un capitulo simplemente estoy tomando este momento de mi tiempo para dejar claro todo de mi historia un angel y un sayajin.

Se preguntan porque sencillo esta historia esta teniendo nada de apoyo y es porque mas de la mitad de los que siguen esta historia son unos ignorantes en cuanto a sora no otoshimono se trata.

Comenzare aclarando algo simple que solo uno de los que sigue esta historia sabe que estoy haciendo, en mi historia no estoy siguiendo la historia del anime ya que tiene enormes crateres argumentales, estoy usando la historia del manga que esta mucho mejor redactada y mas interesante.

Los personajes solo aten92 vio la diferencia de personajes que uso en esta historia, primero estoy usando a la ikaros del manga ya que es mil veces mas expresiva que su homologa del anime, para las demas angeloids es lo mismo estoy usando sus versiones del manga ya que tambien estan mejor estructuradas.

Tambien se que hay ardidos que no apoyan a la historia por una simple estupides y es porque ikaros no es como en el anime "osea es enserio cuestionan algo sin fundamentos siquiera yo en ningún momento iba a utilizar a las versiones del anime ni siquiera la historia del anime ya que es muy floja y sosa, osea se quejan porque le estoy dando algo con una historia mas decente, osea que hay muchos de ustedes que se quedan con algo mediocre que ironías de la vida".

Ya se lo que sienten los demas escritores cuando bienes esos niños berrinchudos a berrincar por algo que según ellos no les gustas.

Aquí dejo mi punto final si quieren leer la historia haganlo, yo la voy a seguir actualizando ya que quiero terminarla de todas formas haya, el monton de niños rata que se disgusten, ya que sinceramente me importa un huevo y parte del otro si gustan de la historia de ser asi prefiero que el unico que si entendio estoy cambios, sea el unico que apoye la historia, ya que aten92 es el unico que entendio rapido dicha diferencia.

Sin mas que decir me retiro por ahora ya que tengo que hacer mas tareas y estudiar para mas examenes.


	21. Chapter 21

Dragon ball z ni sora no otoshimono me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Antes de empezar el capitulo espero que tengan bien en claro lo que dije en la nota anterior nada de lo que a ocurrido en la historia va con la historia del anime si no del manga, el cual recomiendo muchísimo esta super chulo y que yo diga eso de un manga es difícil y las partes finales de esta historia va a estar centrado en las partes finales del manga.

ALERTA ESPOILER.

Voy a hacer la saga de las melans como la del final del manga creo que serán entre cinco a diez capítulos si no me retraso mucho y si pasa pues es por la universidad ya con esto, dicho vamos al capitulo.

Capitulo22: Una Rubia Tonta y Dulce.

Luego de liberar a kazane del poder de poseidon, han pasado unas semanas tiempo en la cual la relación que tenían gohan y kazane se hizo mas fuerte incluso kazane se enteró de la relación abierta que gohan tenia con las demás angeloids y no le importo, ya que si ella podía estar con gohan y no lastimar a nadie no se iba a poner a discutir con nadie.

Gohan se encontraba en las montañas haciendo un poco de meditación para intentar usar sus poderes de super sayajin sin recurrir a la transformación ya que aunque tenga completamente, controlada las transformaciones era un hecho que le exigían mucho a su cuerpo y la mas pesada era la del super sayajin 3, ya que requería de un entrenamiento diferente y pasar todo el tiempo en esa transformación podría destruir su cuerpo o morir en el proceso de controlar dicha transformación.

Gohan estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto meditando "tengo que lograr usar esos poderes sin acceder a las transformación o de lo contrario mi cuerpo no tolerara el exceso de poder." Se decía a si mismo gohan mientras meditaba y concentraba su poder para poder expulsarlo.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba gohan, estaba Astrea viéndolo meditar ya que ver entrenar a gohan era algo divertido según ella ya que podía ver lo realmente fuerte que era el demi sayajin "sin duda el se esfuerza mucho por nosotras." Se decía a si misma Astrea viendo a gohan con un tinto rosa en sus mejillas.

N/A: a ver la versión del manga de Astrea me gusta mas ya que es mas mona y un poco menos tonta que su homóloga del anime, además en el manga Astrea es mas fuerte que ikaros ya que Astrea evoluciona dos veces superando el poder de ikaros en su modo pandora incluso superior a chaos cuatro la cual absorbió todos los núcleos de ala variables, de las melans y los poderes de las demás melans.

Gohan seguía meditando cuando consiguió despertar un poco de la enorme cantidad de poder oculto que tiene, ya que abrió sus ojos de golpe liberando un aura celeste con destellos eléctricos azules, mientras su cabello tomaba la forma del super sayajin 2 pero sin el cambio de color, solo que el poder que logro expulsar era descomunal.

Gohan se levantó de golpe mientras esa aura lo seguía rodeando hasta que no pudo resistirlo mas y cayo de rodillas respirando pesadamente "parece que encontré la manera de absorber los poderes del super sayajin y el esfuerzo es mucho mayor, pero se ve que es mas efectivo y usando la habitación del tiempo podre dominarlo a perfección." Se decía a si mismo mientras intentaba ponerse en pie pero casi cae al suelo.

Debido a que Astrea estaba vigilando a gohan pudo detener su caída "no te sobre esfuerces mucho gohan o podrías terminar muerto un día." Dijo Astrea tratando de sonar seria en su reprimenda "si lo se Astrea pero tu sabes que mi deber es mantenerlas a salvo a todas ustedes y si tengo que sacrificar mi vida para ello no lo dudare un segundo." Dijo gohan viendo con determinación a la angeloid rubia "si pero por lo menos tomate un descanso de entrenar por hoy has estado aquí desde que amaneció." Decia Astrea tratando de que gohan razonara un poco "esta bien te parece si salimos en la tarde." Decía gohan invitando a Astrea a salir "como en una cita." Pregunto Astrea emocionada "claro si te parece bien." Respondio con una sonrisa gohan "si claro que quiero." Dijo Astrea aceptando la invitación de gohan.

Llegada la tarde llego la hora de la cita y Astrea estaba muy nerviosa ya que esta seria su primera cita después de que fue creada, ya que al momento de su creación solo tenia una sola función obedecer todas las ordenes de su amo, aunque estas sean una atrocidad.

Astrea vestia una camisa amarilla sin mangas tallada al cuerpo dejando relucir bien su cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena, un jean color azul que le resaltaba sus delgadas pero fuertes piernas, sus alar se retrajeron para no llamar mucho la atención de los humanos (downers), ya que le apenaba mucho que la vieran asi, pero después de recordar que su traje de combate deja poco a la imaginación olvido casi todo su nerviosismo.

Pero su nerviosismo regreso cuando vio llegar a gohan, el traía puesta una camisa azul que se apegaba bien al muscular cuerpo del adolecente, un pantalón jean negro encajándose bien en los musculos de las piernas de gohan, unos tenis negros para terminar de combinar su vestimenta.

Gohan se quedo asombrado de ver lo hermosa que lucia Astrea vistiendo otra cosa que no fuera su top de combate, no es que no le gustase dicho top si no todo lo contrario "te ves hermosa vestida asi Astrea." Dijo gohan viendo a Astrea de pies a cabeza "tu también te ves muy bien." Dijo de igual manera Astrea con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas.

Gohan tomo la mano de Astrea para comenzar la cita no sin antes detenerse de nuevo "sabes una cosa Astrea me he dado cuenta de lo que ustedes le transmiten a mi persona." Decía gohan estando de pie frente a Astrea "que seria eso." Pregunto Astrea confundida "ikaros me transmite amor, nymph me transmite cariño y tu Astrea tu me transmites mucha ternura sin duda aunque ustedes fueron hechas para la guerra son capaces de transmitir los mismos sentimientos que un humano." Dijo gohan abrazando a Astrea por la cintura para comenzar a caminar "ciertamente no éramos asi éramos muñecas frias y sin emociones pero al conocerte pudimos sentir como nuestros corazones latieran de verdad por primera vez." Dijo también Astrea regresando el abrazo de gohan.

Asi la cita iba en marcha con una que otra broma, uno que otro beso robado por el otro en fin Astrea y Gohan tuvieron una cita como una pareja de novios normal y la estaban disfrutando mucho solo faltaba una sola cosa que hacer.

Gohan y Astrea se encontraban en una de las cabinas de la rueda de la fortuna observando el paisaje de la ciudad en pleno atardecer "sin duda fue uno de los días mas tranquilos y divertidos de mi vida." Dijo gohan volteando a ver a Astrea "de verdad." Exclamo Astrea alegre de hacer pasar un buena rato a gohan "si ya desde que era pequeño no tuve una infancia tranquila por un lado mi madre me hacia estudiar hasta morir pero era por buenas razones y por las innumerables peleas en las que he estado en mi vida cada una mas difícil y peligrosa que la anterior, sin contar a los enemigos igualmente uno mas poderoso que el anterior." Exclamo gohan recordando las aventuras que tubo para formarlo en el guerrero que es ahora "si pero si no fuera por eso no tendrías la fuerza para protegernos." Agrego Astrea con una sonrisa "si tienes razón al ser parte sayajin las peleas que no me acabaron me hicieron mas fuerte y me convirtieron en lo que ahora soy." Exclamo gohan sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con Astrea.

De repente la rueda de la fortuna se detuvo cuando la cabina de Astrea y Gohan quedo en la cima, pero dicha acción hizo que Astrea cayero sobre gohan este la atrapo con un suave abrazo que después se convirtió en un beso lleno de cariño, amor y ternura por parte de los dos, ya que en ese momento todo a su alrededor dejo de existir, para sentir que eran los únicos en todo el universo.

El beso termino cuando la rueda de la fortuna se comenzó a mover de nuevo, pero sin soltarse del abrazo con el que estaban unidos transfiriéndose calidez el uno al otro.

Ambos regresaban a casa tomado de las manos después de un dia entero de diversión y mucho cariño por parte de los dos ya que se la pasaron muy bien, pero los planes de Astrea no terminaba allí, es mas le tenia preparado a gohan un regalo enorme.

Llegaron al pórtico de la casa y por alguna razón no había nadie y la razón es sencilla, horas antes de la cita con gohan todos se pusieron de acuerdo para pasar la noche en casa de mikako dejándoles la casa a ellos dos solos ya que todo termina ira a la cita que tuvieron gohan y ikaros.

Gohan y Astrea entraron a la habitación que compartían con las demás angeloids "gohan espérame aquí y cierra los ojos." Pidió Astrea con la técnica mas poderosa en todos los universo y multiversos por igual los ojos de cachorrito "si esta bien te esperare." Accedió gohan cerrando los ojos.

Astrea usando su velocidad super sónica fue al baño a desvestirse y sorprender a su novio ya que desde hace tiempo había querido entregarse a gohan y hoy seria el dia en que seria uno con gohan "vamos Astrea es hora de demostrarle a gohan todo el amor que siento por el." Se decía decidida mientras se desvestía y volvía a entrar al cuarto completamente desnuda sin nada que la cubriese.

 **INICIO DEL LEMON.**

Astrea ya estaba de nuevo frente a gohan de nuevo "pu…puedes abrir los ojo." Pidió Astrea con mucho nerviosismo ya que seria la primera ves que la verían desnuda aunque tenia un físico que toda fémina de la tierra envidiaría la una reacción que le importaba era la de gohan.

Dicha reacción no se hizo esperar gohan se sonrojo a no mas poder dejando a un tomate celoso "que sucede Astrea." Pregunto gohan con nervios y conteniendo una poderosísima erección "he esperado por este momento gohan quiero que me tomes, quiero que me hagas tuya." Pidió Astrea casi llorando gohan entendió bien "si es lo que deseas entonces lo hare." Dijo gohan aceptando la petición de su rubia novia.

Gohan se acerco a Astrea y la beso mientras la chica comenzó a desvestir a gohan usando su velocidad super sónica, para que los dos quedaran desnudos gohan cargo con cuidado a Astrea para colocarla en la cama con cuidado quedando el entre las piernas de la chica "estas completamente segura Astrea, después no hay vuelta atrás." Pregunto gohan una ultima vez "si de aquí al infinito." Respondio Astrea besando a gohan el cual correspondió al beso.

Gohan fue penetrando con cuidado a Astrea ya que era la primera vez de la chica pero al no ver en el rostro de Astrea signos de dolor comenzó a bombear lentamente para que Astrea se acostumbraran a la sensación "si jhmm mas rápido." Pedía Astrea entre gemidos gohan aumento la velocidad de los bombeos haciendo que los pechos de Astrea se bambolearan en el vaivén de los bombeos de gohan "se siente increíble estar dentro de ti Astrea." Decía gohan disfrutando la intimidad con Astrea "si a mi también me encanta la sensación." Decía Astrea entre gemidos con los bombeos de gohan.

Gohan tomo por la cintura a Astrea para que la chica quedase arriba para que tomara las riendas del frenesí entre los dos "ohhhh….siiii…increíble." decía entrecortadamente Astrea mientras cabalgaba a gohan de manera moderada para no desgastar a gohan de mas "si eres sensacional." Dijo también gohan irguiéndose un poco degustando uno de los rosados pezones de uno de los enormes pechos de Astrea mientras masajeaba el otro con cuidado pero con firmeza.

Gohan estaba impresionado ya que aunque los pechos de Astrea eran grandes como minimo serian copa H, se mantenía firmes sin ninguna señal de flacidez dándole ese toque sexy a las enormes toneladas de ternura que tenia Astrea.

Gohan sin dejar de masajear los pechos de Astrea la beso mientras esta enrollaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de gohan profundizando el beso y el masaje de gohan en sus pechos.

Gohan aumento mas la velocidad de sus bombeos haciendo bambolearse mas los pechos de Astrea "si…sigue….ya….no….aguanto….mas." decía entre gemidos Astrea "yo igual." Dijo gohan dejando salir una gran descarga dentro de Astrea mientras la chica también tubo un enorme orgasmo que casi la desmaya.

 **FIN DEL LEMON.**

Quince minutos después Gohan y Astrea siguieron dándose amor hasta muy entrada la noche donde ninguno de los dos pudo mas y cayeron rendidos el uno al otro "gohan porque no me has hecho la impresión de amo conmigo." Pregunto Astrea la cual descansaba sobre el pecho de gohan "es porque quiero que seas libre Astrea, que tomes tus propias decisiones, que decidas como vivir tu vida." Respondio gohan mientras sobaba los cabellos rubios casi dorados de Astrea "si pero no ves que ya lo hice tomo por mi propia cuenta estar contigo y vivir a tu lado siempre." Exclamo Astrea para tomar la mano de gohan y apretarla "entonces me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo siempre." Respondio gohan para que la cadena de Astrea brillara y se enrollara en la mano de gohan, para después desaparecer "esta hecho de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos para siempre mi amor." Dijo al final Astrea cayendo dormida mientras sus mejillas eran adornadas con un leve sonrojo.

Gohan la veía con cariño y ternura para luego ponerse serio "sin duda alguna are lo que sea para mantenerlas seguras a todas ustedes aunque tenga que dar la vida por ello." Se declaró asi mismo gohan para dormirse abrazando a Astrea de forma protectora.

Bueno aquí esta el lemon que había prometido hace mucho pero vale mas tarde que nunca.

Ahora terminando esto recalcare puntos importantes para que no tengan dudas con la historias.

Universo de la historia del cruce: Sora no Otoshimono (MANGA).

Personajes: Ikaros, Astrea, Nymph, Michy, Maya, Kazane y Chaos (MANGA).

El siguiente lemon lo escogen ustedes será entre, nymph, kazane, michi y maya a chaos no la pongo porque todavía no es buena por lo que ya saben xd y al final de la historia chaos se quedara en su modo pandora para estar con gohan.

Otro punto gohan va alcanzar el estado mistico por si solo pero solo una pequeña porción y el cien por ciento la alcanzara contra un enemigo del pasado el cual será nadie mas que broly ya que es el único enemigo que puede poner en problemas a gohan.

Ahora unos saludos: saludos para Aten92, Alucard77, Adoniskun y SuperPonySaiyanX9000.

Ahora si ya los espoilie ahora me retiro hasta una próxima actualización yo fui gokusayayin9 hasta la próxima MATANE Y QUE VIVA EL HAREM CARAJO.


	22. Chapter 22

Repito dragon ball z ni sora no otoshimono me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Al ver la aceptación del capitulo anterior he decidido darles un regalo especial un capitulo seguido para el lemon sigan botando y va ganando nymph si para después de este capitulo nymph acumula mas votos ella será la próxima en el lemon.

Ahora si quieren algún tendrán que responder esta trivia.

Según akira toriyama vegito era capas de llegar a la fase tres del super sayajin? Los que respondan bien la pregunta tendrán un saludo en la siguiente actualización.

Capitulo22: Cooler el Ultimo de la Raza del Frio.

Ahora gohan se encontraba dentro de la habitación del tiempo junto con Ikaros, Astrea y Nymph las cuales desconocían la razón por la cual estaban en dicha habitación pero conociendo a gohan todo tendría una razón de ser.

Gohan estaba parado frente a las tres angeloids "bueno parece que ha llegado el momento de que ustedes tres entrenen." Declaro gohan seriamente "entrenar pero ya somos fuertes." Dijo ikaros no muy convencida "es cierto fuimos creadas para la guerra por lo cual ya somos fuertes." Dijo también astrea "es cierto no nos hace falta entrenar." Dijo también nymph también no muy confundida.

Gohan se puso mas serio "es un error grave confiarse tanto es sus poderes actuales o tengo que recordarles como a duras penas pudieron vencer a chaos o como a duras penas pudieron rescatar a kazane." Decía gohan de forma seria haciendo recapacitar a las tres angeloids recordando esos dos momentos que casi las acaban.

Gohan sigo pensando en lo siguiente que diría "voy a hacer una evaluación de ustedes tres, ikaros es poderosa su fuerte son los ataques a distancia ikaros en ese punto es alguien imbatible, Astrea en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo podría decir que si tuviéramos el mismo nivel de poder me pondrías en serios problemas y nymph bueno allí tenemos un enorme problema, no posees fuertes en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ni a distancia es por eso que ustedes este año aquí en la habitación del tiempo entrenaran conmigo ya que si en algún momento no estoy con ustedes puedan defenderse, por si solas." Declaro gohan a lo que las tres angeloids asintieron aceptando entrenar con gohan.

 **Un dia fuera y un año dentro de la habitación después.**

Gohan, ikaros, astrea y nymph salieron de la habitación del tiempo con poderes exponenciales incluso gohan ya que entrenar con ellas hizo que pudiera controlar más sus poderes.

 **En Cualquier Planeta del Universo.**

Mientras en un planeta vacío de vida debido a que no hace mucho fue invadido "señor cooler nos llego una información tardia de que su padre el rey cold y su hermano freezer fueron asesinados." Reportaba zalsa "como es posible que asesinaran a mi padre, el en su forma normal es invencible." Decía intrigado cooler "según la información fue asesinado en su forma retenida no tubo tiempo de transformarse." Reporto zalsa de nuevo "es una pena estaba seguro que en 200 o 300 años podría superar a mi padre ya que el y freezer nunca se acostumbraron a su forma normal mientras yo si, tenia pensado asesinar a mi padre y tomar todo el control del universo." Decía cooler sentado en un trono de piedra "la ultima información que nos llego es que fue un sayajin quien asesino a freezer y al rey cold." Reporto finalmente zalsa "tubo que ser un super sayajin, bien zalsa prepara a los otros tore y a otro fenómeno partiremos al planeta donde se ubican los sayajin sobrevivientes." Declaro cooler "esta en la tierra gran cooler." Respondio zalsa arrodillado "bien prepárense partiremos a la tierra de inmediato a eliminar a ese super sayajin." Sentencio cooler poniéndose de pie y golpeando el suelo con su poderosa cola.

 **En la tierra.**

Gohan y el resto de sus amigos se encontraban teniendo un picnic en las montañas de la ciudad, incluida la pequeña Chaos la cual intentaba ser un buena niña para contentar a su oni-chan.

N/A: se que dije que dije que chaos aparecería hasta que llegaran las melans pero decidí mejor que hiciera apariciones esporádicas en los capítulos hasta que el momento en que Chaos se descontrole claro donde dará inicio el arco final de la primera temporada de esta historia.

Todos estaban sentados bajo un la sombra de un enorme árbol degustando su almuerzo el cual fue hecho por ikaros y kazane las cuales cocinaban como las mismísimas diosas de la cocina.

Todos comían con tranquilidad hasta que gohan vio directamente al cielo con el seño fruncido "ikaros, astrea y nymph pongan a todos a salvo." Declaro gohan sin voltearlas a ver "que sucede." Pregunto seria ikaros "detecto cuatro firmas de energía, tres pequeñas y una descomunal y todas malignas les repito pongan a todos a salvo." Declaro gohan serio de nuevo para ponerse de pie.

La pequeña Chaos no entendía lo que estaba pasando "ni-chan que sucede." Pregunto con curiosidad Chaos "cosas malas Chaos ve con tus hermanas, mientras me hago cargo de todo." Respondio y pidió gohan mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña angeloid.

De repente gohan sintió la firmas de energía sobre ellos por lo cual gohan uso su velocidad y se puso frente a ellos, uno de los sujetos recién llegados uso su rastreador para medir el poder de pelea de gohan "solo eres un debilucho solo tienes un poder de pelea de 25000 pobre tonto." Declaro zalsa a un gohan que lo ignoro olímpicamente mientras le daba una mirada fría y amenazante "no te confíes tanto en tu rastreador zalsa." Declaro doore reclamándole a su líder y compañero "va no importa acabemos con el." Declaro Neiz lanzándose contra gohan.

Los tres soldados se lanzaron contra gohan, el cual evadió todos sus ataques solo para después golpearlos a los tres con patadas estampándolos en el suelo "quién demonios son y que quieren en la tierra." Pregunto con rudeza y frialdad gohan, los tres soldados se levantaron para encarar a gohan "somos las fuerzas especiales del gran cooler." Declaro zalsa con orgullo.

Gohan no reconoció dicho nombre pero le quito toda importancia al concentrase de nuevo en la pelea "no me importa quien sean váyanse ahora o los enviare al infierno." Advirtió gohan a los tres soldados "que va a hacer un insecto que no supera los ni los 30000 de poder, mostrémosle lo peligrosos y despiadados que somos." Ordeno zalsa a sus compañeros.

Gohan en un flash breve elevo su poder a un nivel que los rastreadores que tenían no pudieron detectar y estallaron, pero no les importo y atacaron a gohan pero fue inútil gohan los esquivaba a los tres sin problema alguno y eso fue hasta que Neiz lo tomo de la camisa "ahora toma mi ataque especial." Dijo Neiz mientras electrocutaba a gohan con unas descargas moradas gohan sintió un poco de dolor debido a dicho ataque de Neiz.

Pero el ser anaranjado no conto con que gohan lo tomara de la cabeza para transferir las descargas al cuerpo de Neiz carbonizándolo sin piedad alguna para dejarlo caer al suelo sin vida.

Doore se lanzo contra gohan pero este lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado para que seguidamente gohan le lanzara una ráfaga de energía, doore se confio y detuvo el ataque de gohan "no creas que me derrotaras con esto." Dijo doore confiado pero el ataque lo termino desintegrando para posteriormente estallar en el aire.

Mientras por otro lado todos sintieron la explosión del ataque de gohan "no deberíamos ayudar a gohan." Pregunto kazane preocupada "aunque quisiéramos solo le estorbaríamos el otro sujeto que llego con esos seres tiene un poder enorme, solo podemos confiar que gohan lo derrotara como siempre lo hace." Respondio ikaros seria pero también indignada ya que no podía hacer anda en este caso para ayudar a gohan.

De regreso con gohan vs zalsa.

Zalsa estaba horrorizado ya que un terrícola derroto a sus dos compañeros sin dificultades "bien solo quedas tu." Exclamo gohan de forma amenazante comenzando a cargar con el ataque que acabaría con la vida del zalsa, gohan le disparo una ráfaga de energía que zalsa intento bloquear con su espada de energía pero fue inútil ya que fue consumido por el ataque de gohan.

Gohan esquivo por poco un rayo de la muerte dirigido a el y el causante no era nadie mas que el mismísimo Cooler "esos inútiles no pudieron contigo ahora veo que la reputación de los sayajin esta bien representada." Dijo cooler con un toque de elegancia, gohan volteo a verlo y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue "tu eres freezer." Dijo gohan incrédulo "no pero es natural que me confundas con mi patético hermano menor, yo soy el gran cooler y soy el hermano mayor de freezer." Declaro cooler lleno de orgullo con su estatus "tiene que ser una broma ya tuvimos problema con un maldito tirano como freezer y ahora viene otro." Se decía a si mismo gohan "bueno hare lo que mis inútiles soldados no pudieron hacer, hoy desaparecerá toda la raza sayajin para siempre." Dijo cooler lanzándose contra gohan.

Gohan rápidamente se puso en guardia bloqueando el golpe de cooler con el antebrazo generando una onda de choque que abrió un enorme cráter en el suelo, cooler uso su velocidad impresionando a gohan ya que era mas veloz que freezer, cooler le conecto una patada en la espalda a gohan mandándolo a volar y estrellarse en todos los arboles de la zona.

Gohan salio de los arboles para terminar estrellándose en un valle donde cooler ya lo estaba esperando para volver a golpearlo pero gohan fue mas rápido y desapareció al ultimo segundo antes de recibir otro golpe, gohan apareció sobre cooler dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda estampándolo en el suelo generando un enorme cráter en el lugar.

Gohan seguía observando el cráter que dejo cooler el cual no salía lo que hizo que gohan lo buscara por todos lados "ese maldito también puede desaparecer su ki a voluntad." Decía gohan buscando a cooler por todos lados pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

Gohan sintió como pusieron dos manos en su espalda y antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue estrellado en una montaña con una ráfaga de energía que genero una fuerte explosión, que sacudió todo el lugar donde estaban peleando "vamos se muy bien que eso no es todo lo que tienes y si quieres salir de esto con vida deberás pelear con todo tu poder." Grito cooler al aire esperando una respuesta de su oponente.

En el lugar donde se estrelló gohan se generó otra explosión la cual disparo escombros por todos lados, solo para ver salir a gohan de los escombros transformado en super sayajin "tengo que admitir que eres muy poderoso pero no me subestimes maldito." Declaro gohan moviéndose velozmente para atacar a cooler.

En un parpadeo gohan estaba frente a cooler, el cual recibió un golpe en el rostro nublando su vista, para que después gohan le propinara una metralleta de golpes al estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre con cada golpe que recibía, gohan termino con una patada giratoria a la cabeza de cooler mandándolo a volar.

Gohan lo persiguió para no darle otra oportunidad de atacar pero fue nuevamente sorprendido cuando su golpe fue detenido "no tan rápido no soy tan estúpido como mi hermano menor." Declaro cooler pasando al cien por ciento de poder en su forma normal en un parpadeo superando a la transformación de super sayajin de gohan.

Gohan paso rápidamente al super sayajin full power para equilibrar mas las cargas contra cooler.

Ambos cayeron en un lago donde continuaron su batalla bajo el agua, donde gohan pudo conectarle varios golpes y sacarlo del agua lanzándolo de nuevo a los aires, pero cooler se recuperó y se colocó sobre una roca esperando a que gohan saliera del agua el cual salio rápidamente.

Cooler veía a gohan con una sonrisa llena de confianza y malicia "ahora veo que los rumores de los sayajin son ciertos, pero no creas que este es todo mi poder, como podrás ver yo soy mucho mas hábil y poderoso que mi hermano." Decía cooler lleno de confianza "no se de que hablas." Respondio gohan serio "me falta una transformación, de mi familia soy el único en contar con una transformación de aumento." Declaro cooler con una sonrisa malévola "una transformación mas." Repitió gohan incrédulo "ahora te la mostrare y cuando veas mi poder ni siendo super sayajin podras derrotarme." Declaro cooler comenzando a elevar su poder mientras se encendía violentamente en un aura morada.

Gohan comenzó a sudar frio ya que el poder de cooler era superior al suyo de super sayajin full power y aun se seguía transformando, gohan veía como la masa muscular de cooler aumentaba pero no de manera exagerada sino que al compás de la transformación.

 **Con ikaros y las demas.**

Todas podían sentir el poder de cooler aumentar descomunalmente y estaban a muy poco de ir a ayudar a gohan pero después de recordar la platica que tuvieron con gohan en la habitación del tiempo decidieron tranquilizarse.

 **Flash back.**

 _Las tres angeloids estaban sentadas en el suelo mientras veían a gohan entrenar "chicas tengo que dejarles algo claro hoy." Dijo gohan de forma seria "si." Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo "si en algún momento me ven peleando con alguien que tenga un poder mayor al mio no interfieran." Dijo gohan "porque." Preguntaron las tres al unísono de nuevo "es para mantenerlas a salvo, ya que me pondría serio yo también y puede que termines destruyendo todo y a todo lo que encontremos en medio de la pelea, les digo por mas que quieran ayudarme, preferiría que no lo hagan y permanezcan a salvo." Sentencio con seriedad gohan sin darles oportunidad de protestar a las angeloids._

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Las tres angeloids al recordar dicha lógica de su amor y amo no pudieron hacer nada mas que quedarse donde estaban ya que lo único que harían seria empeorar las cosas para gohan.

De regreso con gohan vs cooler.

Cooler había terminado su monstruosa transformación y su forma si que había cambiado, su masa muscular aumento, en su cabeza había crecido unas especies de cuernos blancos, en su espalda, antebrazos y parte trasera de sus piernas aparecieron unas espigas blancas, en su rostro se veian unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa maligna "bueno quieres comenzar." Declaro cooler cuando un protector blanco le cubrió la boca solo dejando ver sus ojos rojos.

Gohan estaba impresionado con el poder de cooler, por lo cual no esquivo un rodillazo a la frente que lo mando a volar mientras, este sangraba en la parte de frente, gohan pudo frenarse pero no encontró a cooler por ningún lado hasta que lo detecto tarde sobre el, dándole un fuerte golpe que genero una onda de choque poderosa.

Gohan se estrelló con una fuerza descomunal en el suelo, pero no se dejo vencer ya que salio rápido del suelo "su fuerza y velocidad son descomunales." Se decía a si mismo gohan saliendo del agujero que dejo en el suelo.

Gohan no volvió a percatarse que cooler estaba sobre el cargando un tajo de energía, que dio de lleno el gohan enterrando a gohan en el suelo y a la vez dejándole una fisura a todo el planeta tierra.

Cooler se mantenía erguido en el aire viendo el daño que causo "te ruego me disculpes pero suelo dejarme llevar cuando estoy en mi forma de aumento." Dijo a nadie en específico, gohan salio de la fisura con sus ropas destrozadas, toda la parte superior estaba rota, sus pantalones también, estaban agujerados de las rodillas.

Gohan salio del cráter con una quemadura en el pecho producida por el ataque anterior de cooler "yo que tu no me subestimaría ya que tampoco estoy usando mi máximo poder." Declaro gohan serio.

Cooler solto una leve sonrisa "entonces muéstrame ese poder escondido que tienen ustedes los sayajin." Declaro cooler lleno de confianza en sus poderes "bien te los mostrare." Declaro gohan encendiéndose violentamente en el aura característica del super sayajin pero expulsando mas poder que antes llamando la atención de cooler.

Gohan paso de un solo golpe al super sayajin 2 full power igualando el poder actual de cooler, el cual se mantuvo tranquilo pero serio ya que no era nada con el poder que aun escondía.

Gohan se lanzo velozmente contra cooler el cual evadió por muy poco el golpe, pero no pudo evadir la patada que lo mando a estrellarse en el suelo con brutalidad levantando una enorme cortina de polvo, gohan se quedo sobrevolando el lugar donde se estrello cooler esperando a que saliera, del agujero salio una ráfaga de energía que esquivo haciéndose a un lado, pero gohan no se percato de que eso no era mas que una distracción ya que cooler caia en picada desde el cielo, envuelto en una esfera de energía morada.

Gohan se percato tarde y fue arrastrado por todo el campo de batalla hasta estamparse en una montaña "raaaaaaaaaa." Rugio gohan disparando una ráfaga de energía a quema ropa a cooler, empujándolo y estrellándolo en otra montaña la cual también estallo por el ataque de gohan.

Gohan estaba impresionado ya que cooler le estaba dando los mismos problemas que le dio cell, pero ahora era mucho mayor y eso no le cuadraba mucho.

N/A: el cooler que estoy usando es el de dragon ball multiverse el cual estuvo congelado diez años, razón por la que es mas poderoso que freezer el cual solo estuvo congelado cinco años.

Cooler se quito los escombros de la montaña expulsando su cincuenta por ciento de poder en su forma de aumento "pagaras por esto maldito sayajin." Grito cooler desapareciendo de golpe y reapareciendo frente a gohan dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen para estamparlo en la pared de la montaña y sin soltarlo, lo estampo con el suelo para seguidamente hundirlo en el suelo creando una grieta enorme que incluso partió en dos al lago, en donde pelearon con anterioridad.

Gohan salio de la grieta del lago con bastantes heridas en su cuerpo "no tengo mas opción que ir con todo ahora." Dijo gohan para en una onda de choque transformarse en super sayajin 3 y lanzarse con una velocidad monstruosa contra cooler, el cual bloqueo el golpe que pretendía darle, para también bloquear el otro golpe y comenzar a forcejar entre los dos, pero cooler no se percato de la trampa que le puso gohan "caíste." Declaro gohan para ponerle los pies en el pecho a cooler y dispararle a quema ropa una ráfaga de energía que estrello a cooler en el suelo y generar una poderosa explosión que hizo temblar todo el lugar.

De un momento a otro todo el terreno comenzó a temblar solo para terminar estallando dejando ver a cooler ahora en su cien por ciento de poder de su forma de aumento "eres un mono persistente este poder lo iba a utilizar para asesinar a mi padre y gobernar todo el universo pero no veo el problema usar mi 100 por ciento de poder contra ti solo espero, que puedas soportar JAJAJAJAJAJA." Se rio frenéticamente cooler desapareciendo en una enorme muestra de velocidad dándole a gohan un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago para luego darle un golpe que lo estampo en una montaña, pero cooler no se detuvo ya que le dio una patada a gohan incrustando mas a gohan en la montaña, pero no estando satisfecho con eso, le dio otra patada a gohan estampando aun mas en la montaña.

Gohan después de ese brutal castigo regreso a su estado base "tal parece que solo fuiste un desperdicio." Declaro cooler elevándose en el aire para ver a gohan con desdén, mientras este cayó al suelo boca abajo.

Cooler lo seguía observando "ya quedo demostrado que yo soy el ser mas poderoso en el infinito." Declaro cooler haciendo un movimiento con su brazo alterando la gravedad del lugar comenzando a destruirlo "no hay nadie en el universo que pueda vencerme." Declaro de nuevo cooler deformando mas mucho mas el lugar.

Gohan con esfuerzo se puso de rodillas mientras apretaba sus puños, para que un extraño vapor lo comenzara a rodear "no voy a dejar que hagas lo que te plazcaaaaaa." Grito gohan liberando el cincuenta por ciento de su poder oculto, dándole el aspecto de un super sayajin 2 pero sin el cambio de color del cabello.

Con dicha acción la gravedad del lugar volvió a la normalidad, ahora era un ambiente lleno de tensión y se podía observar a un cooler impactado y un poco aterrado.

Cooler estaba temblando un poco de miedo "que es eso que fue lo que le paso porque sufrio ese cambio." Se cuestionaba cooler el cual iba a lanzar un ataque contra gohan, pero ni se dio cuenta cuando gohan le detuvo el brazo sin esfuerzo "ya fue suficiente no permitiré que sigas destruyendo mas este planeta." Declaro gohan de forma fría, cooler le dio un golpe en el abdomen a gohan pero este ni siquiera lo sintió "cuantos planetas debes destruir para que te tranquilices, no te perdonare aunque me supliques porque solo eres una basuraaaa." Grito gohan soltando una onda de choque que desconcertó a cooler el cual recibió un golpe en el rostro y seguidamente un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago, haciendo que se lo sujetara.

Cooler retrocedió un poco "jajajaja ahora veo porque freezer hizo desaparecer a los sayajin pero." Declaro cooler lanzando una gran ráfaga de energía que gohan ni se molestó en esquivar recibiéndola de lleno.

Cooler uso la oportunidad para alejarse de gohan y formar rápidamente una super nova, de un tamaño descomunal "te confiaste por eso ahora desaparecerás junto con este planeta." Declaro cooler lanzado el poderoso ataque contra gohan.

Gohan en un poderoso rugido se encendió en un aura celeste para después comenzar a detener la super nova de cooler la cual comenzaba a ganar cada vez mas terreno, por lo cual gohan infligió mas fuerza en el para intentar frenarlo.

Gohan toco la corteza de la tierra "no voy a permitir que esta cosa caiga en la tierra." Declaro gohan con determinación cuando fue enterrado por la super nova en la tierra.

Mientras en el aire cooler se regocijaba a lo grande "jajajaja como me gustaría decirte que peleas muy bien, pero yo soy el ser mas poderoso en todo el universo." Declaraba cooler mientras se regocijaba ya que sentía la victoria en la palma de su mano pero, todo eso se fue al diablo cuando una fuerte corriente de aire lo empujo y se dio cuenta de que la super nova que lanzo no seguía avanzando, lo que era mas claro estaba regresándose.

Gohan estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas para suspender la super nova de cooler " **kaaaaa….meeeeeeeee…haaaaaaaaa…..meeeeeeeeeee…..haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.** " grito gohan a los cuatro vientos la técnica característica de su padre para empujar con facilidad la super nova de cooler.

Cooler solo alcanzo a cubrirse ya que los dos ataques le llegaron rápidamente "no creas que me vencerás con estos poderes tan insignificantes." Declaro cooler a la vez que sintió un calor muy familiar y cuando se dio cuenta ya fue demasiado tarde ya que los dos poderes se estrellaron en el solo, comenzando a calcinar el cuerpo de cooler "es….imposible….freezer y mi padre no fueron los únicos que subestimaron a los sayajin maldiciooooooooon." Grito al final cooler estallando en el sol.

De regreso en la tierra gohan estaba tirado en el suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro "ya derrote a mi oponente." Dijo gohan antes de caer inconsciente.

Asi gohan sin saberlo borro de la fas del universo a toda la raza de los demonios del frio.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo que me quedo muy épico xddd.

Nivele de poder actualizados.

Ikaros normal : 100000.

Ikaros modo reina urano: 150000 a 200000.

Astrea: 250000.

Nymph: 85000.

Nymph pandora: 250000.

Aclaro esos poderes de pelea son después de entrenar un año con gohan y ahora las melans será mas poderosas y por ende Chaos cuatro también será mas poderosa.

Ahora si me despido les ha hablado gokusyayin9 MATANE.


End file.
